Egyszer volt
by Heteira
Summary: Két magányos barát úgy dönt, egyetlen egyszer lefekszenek egymással. Csakugyan enyhül a magány, de vajon megmaradhat-e a barátság? Harry/Hermione párosítású, erotikus-romantikus történet. Korhatár: 18 év.
1. Első jégvirág, aztán nincs tovább

**Egyszer volt**

**Szerző**: Heteira  
**Párosítás**: Harry/Hermione  
**Korhatár**: **18 év** (erotikus tartalom)  
**Jogok**: A szereplők, helyszínek, varázslatok **J. K. Rowling** tulajdonai. Én csak kölcsön vettem őket egy kis játszadozásra. Fizetségem csakis véleményekben mérhető.  
A történet és az egyes fejezetek címei **Katona Klári** dalaiból lettek kölcsönözve. Fizetséget ezért sem kapok.  
**Tartalom**: Két magányos fiatal úgy dönt, barátként „kisegíti" egymást. Egyetértenek, hogy a szex csupán egyetlen alkalomra szól, s ez egyáltalán nem befolyásolja majd a barátságukat. De vajon be lehet tartani egy ilyen fogadalmat? Lehet nem másképp nézni ezután a másikra? Lehet csak egyszer érni úgy egymáshoz? Mi történik, ha az egyik fél érzelmei megváltoznak? Lesz-e a barátságból szerelem?  
Erotikus felhangú, Harry/Hermione párosítású, romantikus történet.  
**Ajánlás**: _Shanon Widow_-nak, azzal a reménnyel, hogy tetszik majd, amit kihozok belőle...

**1. fejezet - Első jégvirág, aztán nincs tovább**

A koraesti, kihalt tér csendjét két halk pukkanás hangja verte fel. Nem járt erre senki – mint ahogy Hermione emlékei szerint sohasem –, így hát nem is volt kit megzavarni a hoppanálás hangjával, mégis óvatosan néztek körül. Harry halk sóhajjal indult el a 12-es számú ház felé. Már évek óta nem védte az épületet Fidelius, hiszen a háború véget ért, és senki se jött ide szívesen – még maga a ház tulajdonosa sem.  
– Elmondhatatlanul hálás vagyok, amiért vállaltad ezt – szólt vissza Harry a válla fölött, miközben néhány bűbájjal megpróbálta kinyitni az ajtót. – Utálok idejönni, és azért mégiscsak jobb, ha nem egyedül kell…  
– Persze, így gyorsabban meg is leszünk – értett egyet Hermione, és elnézte, ahogy barátja újabb és újabb varázsigéket mormogva ütögeti pálcájával a kopogtatót.  
– Na ugye, hogy… – morogta Harry, amikor az ajtó kelletlen nyikordulással kitárult. – Úgyis bemegyek, akármivel próbálkozol…  
A ház belülről éppen olyan szürke, kopott és lelketlen volt, mint amilyennek Hermione emlékeiben élt. Harry egy rosszkedvű sóhajjal meggyújtotta a fali kandelábereket, amitől kísérteties árnyékok rajzolódtak ki körülöttük a falon. Hermione tudta, hogy a férfinak csak gondot okoz a ház. Nem élt itt, hiszen roxforti tanárként kapott saját lakosztályt az iskolában. Kiadni hiába próbálta, a legtöbb lakó néhány hét után feladta a küzdelmet a házzal, amelynek nyomasztó hangulata, és Harry szerint tapintható rosszindulata még úgy is megmaradt, hogy annak idején alaposan megtisztították a sötét mágiától. Ezek után az, hogy eladja, már szóba se jöhetett. Nem akadt egyetlen olyan vevő sem, aki ne fordult volna ki már az előszobából.  
Harryt mégsem vitte rá a lélek, hogy felé se nézzen a Grimmauld tér 12-nek. Sirius mégiscsak itt nőtt fel, és a hagyatéka volt annyira fontos még ennyi év távlatából is Harry számára, hogy ne hagyja teljesen elveszni. Időnként elnézett hát ide, és megpróbálta rendben tartani a nagyméretű házat. Az ajtó bezáródott mögöttük, és a zár olyan hangon kattant, mintha csapdába ejtené őket. Lehetett Hermione akármilyen képzett boszorkány, és mosolyoghatott akármennyit a diákjai egy-egy csacska megjegyzésén, bizony beleborzongott ebbe a hangba. Reménykedett benne, hogy hamar végeznek. Harry megkérte, hogy segítsen neki elvégezni a nagyon is aktuálissá vált takarítást a Grimmauld téren, és Hermione úgy döntött, némi házimunka még jót tesz, mielőtt megnézi az ötödévesek dolgozatait. A Roxfortban úgyis mindig a manók raktak rendet és takarítottak helyette.

– Ó, van valami, amit elfelejtettem mondani – fordult Harry a nő felé. – A házban nem lehet varázslattal takarítani. Megmakacsolta magát, és ha megpróbálkozom, csak rosszabbul járok. Szóval kénytelenek leszünk mugli módszereket alkalmazni…  
Hermione szívesen kupán vágta volna, amiért ezt csak most jelenti be, de a Harry arcán keveredő rosszkedv és csibészes mosoly miatt végül eltekintett a dologtól.  
– Esetleg megpróbálhatom én is a varázslást? – kérdezte.  
– Ha muszáj… Csak kérlek, a lehető legkisebb területen – morogta Harry.  
Hermione tehát megpróbálkozott egy egyszerű portalanító bűbájjal, amely megtisztította volna gyertyatartókat az előszobában. Válaszul kisebb porvihar kerekedett, és a por végül úgy ült meg újra a gyertyatartókon, hogy centikkel vastagabb lett, mint amilyen Hermione bűbája előtt volt.  
– Ó… – lehelte Hermione kissé elkedvetlenedve. Rég nem végzett ilyen sikertelen varázslatot.  
– Igen – értett egyet Harry. – Erre céloztam.  
– És egy olyan sötét varázslatok kivédése professzor, mint te, nem tudja megtörni ezt az ellenállást? – évődött Hermione, miközben Harry kinyitott egy ajtót, és takarítóeszközöket vett elő.  
– Ez a ház kifog rajtam. De el ne áruld a hetedéveseimnek, mert oda a tekintélyem, és soha többé nem tudok majd rendet teremteni az órákon – vigyorgott rá Harry. Hermione örült, hogy a férfi végre valamivel jobbkedvű.  
– Mintha valaha is gondod lett volna a fegyelmezéssel – legyintett. Valójában nem is bánta, hogy így alakult a dolog. Péntek volt, a dolgozatok kijavítása még várhatott kicsit, és Hermione mindig is szívesen végzett mugli módszerekkel munkát.  
Az idő gyorsan telt: a nagyobb helyiségekkel kezdtek, itt együtt dolgoztak, egymást segítve. Egy darabig nosztalgiáztak, hiszen a háború idején sokszor gyűltek itt össze a rendtagok, és még a legrosszabb időkben is néha tanúi lehettek ezek a falak kellemes vagy vicces pillanatoknak. Később megvitatták, hogy melyik diákok váltak különösen szemtelen kamasszá a nyár folyamán, és mikor fogják elkezdeni az RBF- és a RAVASZ-előkészítést. A beszélgetés és a takarítás újra otthonos hangulatot teremtett a rideg szobákban. Habár Hermione belátta, hogy képtelenség lenne itt élni, most jól érezte magát. Imádta a Roxfortot, mégis jólesett kicsit kimozdulni onnan, ahol akármikor bekopoghatott valamelyik griffendéles. A nőnek ugyanis házvezető tanárként az volt az elve, hogy mindig felkereshetik – még ha ezt néha meg is sínylette a magánélete.  
Hermione mindig is a kastélyt érezte otthonának, és mind élete első tizenegy évének kertesháza, mind az egyetem évei alatt Harryékkel közösen bérelt lakás fontossága eltörpült emellett. Hiába volt már saját otthona a háború után, mégis akkor érezte először, hogy újra béke van körülötte, hogy hazatért, amikor visszaköltözött az iskolába. Igaz, az, hogy Ron nem volt többet a szomszédos szobában, furcsa volt, de Hermione még így is az első tanítási naptól kezdve végtelenül boldog volt, hogy újra a Roxfortban lehet. Harry, aki egy évvel előtte vállalta el a felkérést a tanári posztra, hasonló boldog nyugalomról számolt be annak idején. Mindkettejüknek ez volt hát az álom állás, és igen jól meg is értették egymás rajongását a kastély iránt. Gyakran folytattak közös sétákat rejtett folyosókon és titkos lépcsőkön keresztül a kastélyban.

A Grimmauld tér 12. felsőbb szintjein szétváltak, és külön-külön takarítottak ki egy-egy szobát. Hermionének a munka tökéletes alkalom volt arra, hogy gondolkozzon. Boldog volt ugyan a Roxfortban, mégis kedvetlennek érezte magát mostanában. Ginny, aki nemrég itthon járt, és tudott időt szakítani a barátnőjére, magabiztosan mondta ki a diagnózist: Hermionének pasi-hiánya van. És, bár a megfogalmazás túl durva és direkt volt a nő számára, Hermione kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy Ginnynek már megint igaza van. „Csókolj meg valakit" – ajánlotta a lány. –„Aztán lesz, ami lesz!" És amikor Hermione zavartan legyintett, hogy Ginny könnyen beszél, hiszen sikeres kviddicsezőként járja az országot, és mindig talál megcsókolnivaló fiúkat, Ginny csak nevetett. „Csak akad valaki! Nézz körül a munkában…"  
Hermione komolyan nem értette barátnőjét. Kit csókoljon ő meg a Roxfortban? Talán Hagridot, aki még mindig szeretettel várta őket minden héten teázni Harryvel, mintha még mindig gyerekek lennének? Vagy Binnst, akit még a halál sem tudott kimozdítani a katedráról, így olyan apró időszakok, mint tizenöt elrepülő év nem érdekelték, és nem is fárasztotta magát azzal, hogy átminősítse őt diákból munkatárssá? Esetleg Pitont, aki nagyon is átminősítette ugyan, de csak hideg távolságtartással volt hajlandó kezelni őt és Harryt is? Vagy Flitwicket, az apró termetű, félig kobold bűbájtan professzort, aki ugyan feltűnően gyakran kereste a társaságát, de hát Hermione mégsem tekinthette partnernek…? Házon belül tehát nemigen lehetett szó csókról, máshová pedig Hermione ritkán járt. Se kedve, se ideje nem volt. De a hiány attól még hiány maradt.  
– Harry?! – Hermione végzett Regulus szobájával is, Siriuséből azonban semmi zaj nem hallatszott. A gyanús csend miatt a nő egészen óvatosan lökte be az ajtót. Harry Sirius ágyán ült, és némán nézegette a kopott arany-vörös díszítést a falon.  
– Ez az egyetlen meghitt pont ebben a nyavalyás házban – sóhajtott a férfi lemondóan. – Az egyetlen olyan helyiség, ami miatt megéri néha elnézni ebbe a romhalmazba, és porolgatni a szőnyeget, meg sikálni az ablakokat.  
Hermione lehuppant Harry mellé az ágyra.  
– Tényleg hangulatos lehetett valaha ez a szoba… – bólintott.  
Harry felmutatott egy négyrét hajtogatott pergament. – És még mindig tudok itt újat találni. Néhány fénykép, a könyvespolc alá csúsztak be.  
A férfi széthajtotta a lapot, Hermione közelebb hajolt, és végignézte vele a fényképeket. Sirius első éveinek egyikén készülhettek, a Roxfort tavaszi parkjában, ahol a négy Tekergő grimaszolva, viccelődve pózolt hármasával, kettesével, és valakit megkérhettek, hogy még egy csoportképet is készítsen el róluk. Hermione átkarolta Harryt, és biztatóan dörzsölte meg a hátát. A férfi elmosolyodott, egyértelműen jólesett neki a gesztus, így a nő vállára hajtotta a fejét. Hermione nem engedte meg magának a gondolkozás luxusát. Akkor ugyanis olyasmiken kellett volna tépelődnie, hogy Ginny bizonyára nem az exét ajánlgatta neki ilyen jó szívvel, vagy, hogy Harry a legjobb barátja, nem pedig pasi-jelölt. Helyette csak annyi jutott eszébe, hogy Harry is magányos, és talán ő is vágyik a gyengédségre.  
Miközben továbbra is a férfi hátát simogatta, lassan közelebb simult a férfihez, keze végigcirógatta az arcát, és ajkai tapogatózva keresték meg a másik száját. Harry borostái finoman dörzsölték Hermione szájának érzékeny bőrét, és amikor odaért, Harry gondolkozás nélkül engedett utat a nyelvének. Olyan volt a csók, mintha mindig is erre vártak volna, mintha egymásnak lennének teremtve, mintha csakis ezért jöttek volna el ide kettesben. Egy pillanatra belemerültek ebbe a tökéletes érzésbe, aztán Harry elhúzódott.

– Ez meg mi volt…? – A hangja halk volt, kissé zavart, kissé ideges.  
– Csak egy spontánt csók. Valahogy kedvem támadt rá. – Hermione igyekezett könnyed hangot megütni. Harry szeme összeszűkült.  
– Hermione, a legjobb barátom vagy, de ennyi. Nem vagyok szerelmes beléd, sajnálom.  
– Én sem! – rázta a fejét gyorsan a nő. – Nem erről van szó! Csupán… Barátok vagyunk, hát talán kisegíthetnénk egymást. Nem járok most senkivel, nincs is semmilyen jelölt a láthatáron, és elég jól ismerem az ügyeidet, hogy tudjam, ez veled sincs másképp.  
– Valóban. – Harry csak most vette észre, hogy bár elhúzódott, ujjai továbbra is Hermione kezével játszanak. Jólesett megérinteni a lányt, a csóktól különös borzongás járta át. Eddig azt hitte, Hermione csak barát számára, és mint nő, nem érdekli, de most a teste egyértelműen üzent, hogy tévedett.  
– Ne haragudj, buta ötlet volt – húzta el a kezét a nő. Felállt, az ablakhoz lépett, és a végtelenül unalmas, szürke teret pásztázta pillantásával. A szíve hevesebben vert, mint szokott, és már átkozta magát, amiért belekezdett ebbe az egészbe. Felébredt benne a vágy, amitől még erősebben kívánta azokat a hiányzó érintéseket, és még kínosabbnak tűnt próbálkozása.  
Harry mögé lépett, keze tétován simította végig Hermione vállát. – Tudhatnád már, neked soha nincsenek buta ötleteid… – mormogta a fülébe, és Hermionét úgy borzongatta meg a lehelete, mintha nem barátok, hanem szeretők lettek volna évek óta. Mintha pontosan ismernék egymás minden porcikáját, és tudnák, hogy a másik hogyan reagál majd egy-egy mozdulatra.  
Zavartan fordult vissza. – De az előbb…  
– Barátok vagyunk – szólt közbe Harry nyomatékosan. – Kisegíthetjük egymást egyetlen alkalommal. Ha mindketten tudjuk, hogy ez csak most, ennek az estének, ennek a hangulatnak szól, ha nem várunk semmit, és ugyanúgy csak barátok leszünk utána is, nem hiszem, hogy rossz ötlet lenne.  
– Én nem is akartam mást – vont vállat Hermione. Harry végigsimította az arcát, ujjbegye lassan cirógatta meg az ajkait.  
– De _ezt_ akarod…? – kérdezte halkan.  
– Igen… – lehelte Hermione. – Egyetlen egyszer. Hogy aztán könnyebb legyen.

Harry megcsókolta. Puha, gyengéd érintéssel kezdte, ízlelgetve a nő ajkait, majd egyre mélyebb, szenvedélyesebb lett a csókja. Hermione szinte a karjaiba omlott. Soha nem gondolkozott azon, hogy Harry milyen szerető lehet, mégis megdöbbentette az élmény, hogy ennyire jó. A nyelve izgatóan simult az övéhez, egyik keze a tarkójára tapadt, megtartotta a fejét, másik pedig ráérősen kezdte el bebarangolni Hermione testét. Először a vállát simogatta, aztán áttért a hátára, lesiklott a derekára, majd úgy markolta meg a fenekét, hogy Hermione legszívesebben felnyögött volna. Harry akarta őt, ehhez kétség sem férhetett, akár kiéhezett csókját, akár szorító ölelését, akár a nő testéhez simuló, nyilvánvaló keménységet vette figyelembe.  
Az, ahogy Hermione elengedte magát, ahogy hagyta, hogy csókolja, simogassa, végtelenül izgató volt. Harry mindig is úgy képzelte, hogy a nő határozott az ágyban is, hogy képtelen egyszerűen csak átadni magát. És, bármennyire tisztelte is barátnője tudását és erejét, Harry nem ilyen szeretőre vágyott – legalábbis most semmiképpen sem. De az első, kezdeményező csók után Hermione visszavonult; Harry fokról-fokra ébreszthette fel benne a vágyat, és ez már tetszett a férfinek. A nő a talárját már korábban levette a takarításhoz, és a mugli ruha, amelyet viselt, szorosan rásimult, és kiváló lehetőséget adott Harrynek, hogy felfedezze a testét. Ezerszer látta már, eddig mégsem figyelt fel arra, hogy Hermione dereka vékony, feneke formás, mellei puhák. A nő megremegett az érintésétől, jólesően sóhajtott fel attól, ahogy végigcsókolta a nyakát, és vágyakozva viszonozta a mozdulatait. A gondolat, hogy Hermione kívánja őt, még jobban feltüzelte Harryt.  
Bármikor, bárkivel lehetett volna viszonya, hiszen ő volt Harry Potter, a Sötét Nagyúr legyőzője. Csakhogy Harry nem akart senkit sem azért megkapni, mert ő Harry Potter, a Sötét Nagyúr legyőzője. És soha sem tudhatta, hogy a lányokban ő keltette-e a fel a vágyat, vagy a hírneve. Utoljára Ginny volt őszinte a barátnői közül – őszintén ott is hagyta, hogy a karrierjét építgesse és futó kalandokba vesse magát. Harry tehát nem lehetett, nem is volt biztos abban, hogy milyen az ágyban, s Hermione reakciója, amely egyértelműen neki, nem pedig a hírnevének szólt, igen hízelgő volt számára. Az ágyhoz kormányozta hát a nőt, és ledöntötte. Lehámozta róla a hosszú ujjú felsőt, és végigcsókolta a bőrét a melltartó csipkéjének íve mentén. Magába szívta Hermione kissé fanyar illatát, és újra megcsókolta a nőt, miközben mellét a ruha vékony anyagán keresztül masszírozta.

Hermione is levetkőztette a férfit. Harry most megszűnt Harry lenni. Valahol távolba veszett a barát háborúban-békében, a munkatárs, a testvérként szeretett, ezer éve ismert fiú. Harry most nem volt más, mint egy olyan férfi, aki kézzel foghatóan kedvét leli benne, akinek tetszik. Aki nem akadékoskodik olyasmiken, hogy túl okos, túl képzett vagy túl sok varázsigét tud. Aki nem bámul rá csodálattal, amiért részt vett a végső harcban. Aki nem mugli, nem kell neki hazudni mindenről. Harry nem volt több egy olyan férfinál, aki gyönyört ígért Hermionének még a kisujja egyetlen finom simításával is – és Hermione most feltétlenül be akart hajtani ezt a gyönyört.  
Néhány perc múlva már ruhátlanul csókolóztak az ágyon. Testük egymáshoz simult, mindketten kívánták a másikat, mégis húzták a beteljesülés pillanatát. Egyetlen alkalmat ígértek egymásnak, miközben mindketten jó ideje nélkülözték már az intimitás minden hasonló formáját. Ki akarták hát élvezni alaposan ezt az együttlétet. Harry most már meztelenül csókolta végig a nő melleit, nyalogatta a bimbókat, simogatta Hermione bőrét. A nő lehunyt szemmel, halk sóhajokkal élvezte a cirógatást, s levegő után kapott, amikor Harry keze lassan lejjebb tévedt, és végigsimította a combját, majd a két lába közötti, forró területet. Harry puszikat lehelt a hasára, szeméremdombjára, majd lassan széthúzta a lábát, hogy feltáruljon előtte a nő legrejtettebb pontja is. Közel hajolt hozzá, magába szívta a vágy illatát, és egész teste beleborzongott.  
Finom csókokat lehelt rá, hallgatta Hermione nyögéseit, miközben nyelve lassan siklott a nőbe. Ezt is lassan kezdte csakúgy, mint a csókot, és egyre szenvedélyesebben folytatta. Ujjaival simogatta Hermione csiklóját, nyelve ki-be mozgott, mindig egyre mélyebbre törve. Hermionét hirtelen, áramütésszerűen járta át a gyönyör, és Harry büszkeséggel vegyes elégedettséggel hallgatta a kiáltásokat, amelyeket ő váltott ki a nőből. Végigcsókolta újra a testét, kicsit elidőzött formás melleinél, majd hosszan, élvezettel csókolta meg Hermionét. Összesimult az arcuk, Harry lüktető, vágyakozó férfiassága a nő combjához simult, és Hermione ujjai rátaláltak, és finoman megcirógatták. Harry felnyögött az érintéstől, az ő keze is megkereste Hermione combját, végigkúszott rajta, majd két ujja belesiklott a testébe, hogy lassú, ütemes mozdulatokkal izgassa fel újra.  
Újra meg újra megcsókolták egymást, és újra meg újra belenyögtek a csókba, amikor a másik olyan pontot érintett meg a testükön, ami különösen jólesett. Harry átkarolta, és egészen szorosan ölelte magához a nőt. Lüktetett az öle, szinte már kínzóan erős volt a vágy, és végtelenül jólesett a karjaiban tartani Hermione forró, illatos testét. Egy pillanatra megdermedtek, egymás szemébe néztek, biztatást, végső egyetértést várva, aztán Harry a nő fölé került, és lassú, finom mozdulattal hatolt belé. Megdermedtek, mozdulatlanul élvezték a mindent beterítő érzést. Hermione kapkodva szedte a levegőt; Harry egészen kitöltötte a testét, és olyan érzéki lassúsággal kezdett mozogni benne, hogy a nő beleremegett. Harry lehunyta a szemét, semmi másra nem figyelt, csakis arra a nedves, puha forróságra, ami körbeölelte, Hermione nyögéseire, testéhez préselődő mellére, nyaka hajlatának izgató illatára, arra, ahogy a haja csiklandozza az orrát.

Izgatóan lassú, finom mozgással kezdtek, de Harry egyre kevésbé tudott uralkodni magán, s lökései egyre erőteljesebbek, keményebbek lettek. Hermione nem bánta. Lábaival átkulcsolta a férfi derekát, megmarkolta a fenekét, hogy még jobban magába húzza, és a küszöbön álló gyönyörtől, a mindent átjáró orgazmus ígéretétől remegve hagyta, hogy Harry gyorsítson a tempón. Nyögéseik betöltötték a kis szobát, Hermione annyira erősen szorította a férfit, hogy körmei belemélyedtek a bőrébe, de ez a kis fájdalom csak még jobban lázba hozta Harryt. Egyik keze a lány feneke alá siklott, markolászni masszírozni kezdte, miközben tovább mozgott benne. Hermione hangos kiáltásokkal, remegve élvezett el, egész testében a férfihez simult, és Harry néhány pillanatig mozdulatlanul élvezte, ahogy a nő teste masszírozza, majd erős, gyors lökésekkel ő is a csúcsra jutott.  
Szorosan egymáshoz préselődve, pihegve feküdtek tovább az ágyon. Hosszú másodpercek teltek el ebben a néma mozdulatlanságban, amíg arcuk, testük összesimult, érezték a másik lélegzetvételét, minden szívdobbanását, illatát. Hermione ujjai önkéntelen mozdulattal cirógatták Harry hátát, Harry ajkai végigsiklottak a lány nyakán és arcán, keresték a száját. Jó volt belefeledkezni még egyszer a csókba, jó volt még egyszer azt képzelni, hogy szeretők, hogy összetartoznak, hogy ezt az egészet bármikor megismételhetik. Hermione elhessegette a gondolatot, hogy valójában tényleg bármikor megismételhetnék. A szabály az szabály, és talán éppen azért esett ez annyira jól, mert egyszeri alkalom volt.  
Harry kibontakozott az öleléséből, zavartan üldögélt néhány másodpercig az ágy szélén. Hermione nem mozdult: amíg Harry fel nem állt, ő nem tudott volna úgy leszállni az ágyról, hogy legalább részben ne érjen a férfihez. Fázósan húzta magára a takarót, aztán zavartan tolta arrébb, amikor beléhasított a gondolat, hogy ez valaha Siriusé volt. Harry felállt végre, és lassú mozdulatokkal kezdett öltözni. Szégyenlősen kapta el a pillantását, amikor észrevette, hogy Hermione nézi. A nő is felállt, fehérneműt vett, a kifordított felsőjével bajlódott, fesztelenül mosolyodott el, amikor észrevette, hogy Harry lopva figyeli.

– Ez…  
– … talán meggondolatlanság volt – mondta bizonytalanul a férfi. Hermione grimaszolt.  
– Azt akartam mondani, hogy nagyon jólesett, de ahogy gondolod…  
– Jólesett, de megegyeztünk, hogy…  
– Attól félsz, hogy rád fogok mászni? – szakította félbe Hermione. – Felfogtam, hogy nem akarsz többet, Harry. Én se akarok. Csakis erre volt szükségem. – Harry bólintott, beharapta az ajkait, és megpróbált úgy nézni a nőre, hogy ne képzelje közben maga elé ruha nélkül. – Fejezzük be, amit elkezdtünk – ajánlotta Hermione, és Harry zavart pillantását látva magyarázatképpen hozzátette: – A takarítást.


	2. Jött, és elhagyott

**Egyszer volt**

**Korhatár**: 12 év (legfeljebb). Szex nincs. Csak szeretné(n)k, meg gondolnak rá. Remélem, azért tetszik majd. ;-)  
Jó szórakozást!  
**Jogok**: A szereplők, helyszínek, varázslatok **J. K. Rowling** tulajdonai. Én csak kölcsön vettem őket egy kis játszadozásra. A fejezetcím **Katona Klári** Egyszer volt című dalából származik

**2. fejezet – Jött, és elhagyott**

_Mennyi időnek kell eltelnie egyetlen, néhány percnyi gyönyört nyújtó együttlét után ahhoz, hogy minden újra olyan legyen, mint régen?_ Hermione unottan firkálgatott a pergamenjére, és a legkevésbé sem kötötte le mindaz, amit Minerva éppen magyarázott. Halloween, parti, roxmortsi hétvége, párbajozó mardekárosok, a könyvtárba éjszaka beszökő hollóhátasok (akik Madam Cvikker meggyőződése szerint fel akarták gyújtani a könyvtárat a megbűvölt gyertyáikkal). Röviden éppen olyan volt ez a tanári értekezlet is, mint mindegyik. Harry most is mellé ült le, mint mindig, és most sem szólt hozzá egyetlen szót sem, ahogy az elmúlt hetek során egyszer sem. Helyette a papírjait bújta, és úgy tett, mint akit rettenetesen leköt a következő heti folyosóügyelet beosztása.  
No, nem arról volt szó, hogy Harry többet nem szólt Hermionéhez azután, hogy hazamentek a Grimmauld térről. Egymás mellett ültek a nagyteremben, közösen járőröztek a folyosón, elmentek teázni és kekszet rágcsálni Hagridhoz, és közben beszélgettek a diákokról, az órákról, az időjárásról. Éppen olyan kedvesen ámde távolságtartóan, ahogy Hermione Flitwickkel vagy a Bimba helyét ettől az évtől átvevő Neville-lel is beszélgetett. De nyomtalanul eltűntek a bensőséges séták, az éjszakába nyúló üldögélések egy kancsó tea mellett valamelyikük szalonjában, és az őszinte beszélgetések. Hermione megrémült a gondolattól, hogy egyetlen rossz döntés – ráadásul éppen az ő rossz döntése – örökre tönkretehetett egy barátságot.

Korábban Harry minden tanári értekezletet végigkommentált. Úgy sutyorogtak, nevetgéltek néha, mintha még mindig tizenévesek lennének, és Binns óráján üldögélnének a hátsó sorban – legalábbis a szellem néhány rosszalló és egyben lemondó pillantása arra engedett következtetni, hogy a mágiatörténet professzornak még Hermione Grangerről is vannak ilyen emlékei. Piton rendszeresen tett egy-egy megjegyzést arra, hogy mennyire neveletlen kölykökként viselkednek. Csakhogy ma már egyiküket sem érdekelte különösebben, ha a bájitaltan professzor rajtuk köszörüli a nyelvét. A háború idején megtanulták, hogy Perselus Pitonra lehet számítani a bajban, és azt is, hogy akkor sem lesz kedvesebb vagy elviselhetőbb, ha közelebbi ismeretségbe kerülnek vele. Mostanra tehát csak mosolyogtak rajta, és az ő megjegyzései még színesebbé tették az értekezletet.  
Mostanában azonban Harry hallgatott, nem hajolt közelebb Hermionéhoz, nem súgott megjegyzéseket a fülébe, nem vette el és firkálta össze a pergamenjeit, nem nevetett vele. A nő hetekig reménytelenül várt, hogy megváltozzon a helyzet, így most elhatározta, hogy ő lép az ügyben. Amikor Minerva befejezte végre a folyosói ügyelet megszervezését, és elengedte őket, Harry felpattant. Hermione is felállt, és elkapta a férfi karját. Harry úgy rándult össze, mint akit áram csípett meg, s egészen lassan fordult vissza.  
– Van most egy kis időd? – kérdezte halkan Hermione. Harry elbizonytalanodott, azonban mielőtt bármit is mondott volna, Minerva megszólalt:  
– Kérem a házvezető tanárokat, hogy maradjanak még egy kicsit!  
Hermione felsóhajtott, Harry széttárta a kezét, jelezve, hogy ez nem rajta múlik, és úgy sietett el, mintha menekülne az igazgatói irodából. Hermione visszarogyott a székre. Neville, aki új állása mellé mindjárt a Hugrabug ház vezetésének felelősségét is megkapta, közelebb ült a nőhöz.

– Hermione, az egyik diákom roxmortsi engedélyét nem írták alá a szülei – kezdett bele halkan, suttogva, amíg az igazgatónő rendezte a papírjait. – Eljött hozzám, és megkérdezte, hogy nem tudnék-e kivételt tenni. Te mit tennél a helyemben?  
– Te is tudod, hogy a kiskorú diákok engedély nélkül nem mehetnek le a faluba – rázta a fejét Hermione. – Felelősséget vállaltunk értük. Ha a szülők nem akarják, és mi mégis elengedjük, hogyan számolunk el, ha bármi baja esik?  
– Tudom, csak annak idején Harry se kapott engedélyt, és…  
– Így tanárként nézve az is meggondolatlanság volt – vágott közbe Hermione, akit különösen rosszul érintett az, hogy Harry került szóba. Úgy tűnt, Neville is megérez valamit ebből a nyugtalanságból, mert halkan megkérdezte:  
– Mi van mostanában Harryvel? Annyira rosszkedvűnek tűnik…  
Hermione megcsóválta a fejét. – Velem sem osztja meg – hazudta.  
– Kicsit talán pihennie kellene. Gyertek át hozzánk a héten valamelyik nap – ajánlotta Neville. – Luna isteni almáspite receptet talált valahol, azóta is azzal kísérletezget…  
– Jó ötlet. – Hermione gépiesen mosolyodott el, aztán intett, hogy figyeljenek oda Minervára.

*

Kopogtak. Harry kelletlenül pillantott az ajtó felé, de nem állt fel. Reménykedett benne, hogy a próbálkozó csak feladja végül. Persze, legbelül sejtette, hogy az ajtó túloldalán Hermione áll, s tudta, hogy a nő soha, semmit sem ad fel. Nem tudta volna megfogalmazni, hogy miért, de úgy érezte, jobb lenne barátját az ajtón kívül tudni. Tisztában volt vele, hogy elutasító, rideg és nem utolsó sorban bunkó, és sokat töprengett is azon, hogy miért teszi ezt. Nem érezte magát biztonságban Hermione mellett. Képtelen volt úgy ránézni, hogy ne lássa ruhátlanul, hogy ne jusson eszébe a bőre selymessége, borzongató érintése.  
A kopogás abbamaradt, és Harry elégedett sóhajjal dőlt hátra fotelben. Egészen addig nyugta lehetett, amíg halk kattanással ki nem nyílt a lakosztály ajtaja. Ösztönösen pálcát rántott, miközben felugrott – tíz év nyugalom nem volt elég arra, hogy tompítsa az állandó készenlétet, amit a háború és az aurorképző belénevelt. Még idejében fogta vissza magát, mielőtt egy nem túl kedves rontást küldött volna Hermionéra.  
– Hogy jut eszedbe rámtörni az ajtót? – A kérdés nem sikerült valami kedvesre, ezt ő is megállapította. De még mindig tombolt ereiben az adrenalin, és az is dühítette, hogy a lány meg tudta törni a záróbűbájait.  
– Aggódtam érted – felelt Hermione mérgesen. – Nem nyitottál ajtót, még csak ki se kiabáltál, hogy menjek a fenébe…  
– És akkor talán elmentél volna? – fonta keresztbe a karját a férfi.

– Természetesen nem. – Hermione önkéntelenül is elvigyorodott, s kicsit fellélegzett, amikor Harry visszamosolygott rá. – Muszáj beszélnünk. Tudom, hogy hülye voltam, de nem tehetünk örökké úgy mintha semmi se történt volna! Meg kell besélnünk.  
– Talán ülj le, úgy kényelmesebb – intett Harry a fotelek felé. Önkéntelenül is hátrébb lépett, amikor Hermione elment előtte, nehogy a lány véletlenül hozzáérjen. De még így is érezte az illatát. Várt egy másodpercet, és Hermione hiába ült le a többszemélyes kanapéra, nem a nő mellé, hanem vele szemben, az egyik fotelben helyezkedett el. Teát varázsolt elő, töltött mindkét csészébe, hogy legyen oka kerülni a másik pillantását, és nagy figyelmet szentelt a saját itala kavargatásának, miközben beszélt: – Nem te voltál hülye, Hermione, hanem mi. Ketten együtt.  
– Megértem, ha megbántad, de nem tudom, miért kellene kerülnünk egymást.  
– Attól félek, nem tudom megadni azt, amit akarsz – morogta Harry.  
– Mit? Egy barátot, aki szívesen teázgat velem, és megbeszélhetem vele, ha valamelyik diákom felbosszantott?  
– Én… Én azt hittem… hogy többet szeretnél. – Harry zavartan kereste a szavakat. Hermione összevonta a szemöldökét.  
– Ennyire hülyének, vagy ennyire elkeseredettnek nézek ki? Megegyeztünk valamiben. Azt hiszed, nem tudom betartani?  
– Nem te lennél az első. – Harry felsóhajtott, a megmasszírozta a homlokát. – Korábban sokszor előfordult, hogy nem akartam többet egy lánytól, csakis egyetlen éjszakát. – Hermione bólintott. – Te is tudod, biztosan emlékszel azokra az időkre. Azután, hogy Ginny elhagyott, nem igazán találtam a helyemet…  
Harry elhallgatott, a saját kezeit bámulta. Zavarban volt, hogy hogyan adja elő ezt az egészet úgy, hogy ne tűnjön végtelenül beképzeltnek, és idegesítette az is, hogy ennyire távol ül a nőtől, miközben rettenetesen vágyott a közelségére. Hermione némán méregette az arcát. Ezer éve ismerte Harryt, sejtette, hogy zavarban van amiatt, ami történt köztük, most mégis úgy érezte, hogy a férfi távolabb áll tőle, mint valaha is volt.

– Sohasem árultam zsákbamacskát – folytatta Harry. – Megmondtam a lányoknak, hogy nem keresek kapcsolatot, csak egy kis enyhet a magányra. A legtöbben belementek akkor is. Eleinte azt hittem, azért, mert legalább egy éjszakát együtt akarnak tölteni A Fiúval, Aki Túlélte… – Elpirult. Utált dicsekedni, még akkor is, ha azokban az időkben tényleg úgy hitte, hogy a hírnevének köszönheti a nagy érdeklődést. – Aztán rájöttem, hogy másról van szó. Valami olyasmit hittek, hogy ha az az egy alkalom annyira jó lesz, meggondolom magam. Azt hitték, ha élvezem a velük töltött időt, majd újra elhívom őket. Nem csak a boszorkányok, a mugli lányok is belementek az egyszeri alkalomba emiatt. Mindent megtettek, hogy vonzónak találjam őket egyetlen éjszaka alapján, és mégis járjak velük.  
– Harry, a legjobb barátom vagy. Vagy legalábbis az voltál idáig… – sóhajtott Hermione. Harry megmozdult. Egyfelől nagyon szeretett volna átülni a nő mellé, másfelől nem tudta, hogy hogyan törölje ki a fejéből azokat a képeket Hermione testéről, amelyek minduntalan az eszébe villantak, ha a közelében volt. A nő folytatta: – De nem vagyok szerelmes beléd. Tudod, sokat gondolkoztam ezen, hogy mennyire egyszerű lenne az életünk, ha egymásra találnánk. De úgy tűnik, nem lehet ennyire egyszerű az egész, mert mindketten valami mást keresünk.  
– Most biztosan megvetsz. – Harry hátradőlt, és keresztbefonta a karját.  
– Talán egy kicsit sokat képzelsz magadról, Harry Potter… – vigyorodott el a nő.  
– Talán tényleg ez a baj – bólintott Harry rosszkedvűen.  
Hermione felpattant, mellé lépett, és magához ölelte. Nem volt több ez a mozdulat, mint nővéri vagy anyai ölelés, Harry mégis beleremegett. Odafúrta a fejét Hermione nyakába, magába szívta a nő illatát, hagyta, hogy Hermione simogassa a hátát, és végtelenül szégyellte magát amiatt, ahogy a teste minderre reagál. Mintha azon az estén a Grimmauld téren kiengedte volna a szellemet a palackból: hiába ölelték át egymást korábban is éppen ilyen baráti-testvéri gesztussal, most már nem tudott elvonatkoztatni attól, hogy a karjaiban tartott valaki egy nő.  
– Mi a baj igazából? – kérdezte halkan Hermione. – Mert az aligha szomoríthat el ennyire, hogy mégsem reménykedem abban, hogy járni akarsz velem.  
– Én… azt hiszem, kicsit több időre van szükségem ahhoz, hogy újra barátként tekintsek rád – suttogta Harry. – Vagy még néhány nőre…  
– Ó. – Hermione olyan gyorsan engedte el a férfit, hogy az szinte fájt. Néhány másodpercig némán néztek egymásra. – Akkor, gondolom, az ilyenekkel megnehezítem a dolgod. Tehát tényleg bánod, hogy engedtél nekem?  
– Engedtem?! – Harry felállt. Egy kis járkálásra volt szüksége, arra, hogy távolabb legyen Hermionétől. – Hányszor mondjam el, hogy nem tartom a te hibádnak. Nem győzködtél vagy kértél! Nem is volt rá szükség… Hogy bánom-e…? Zavar, hogy még magányosabb lettem tőle, és úgy érzem magam melletted, mint egy idióta. És zavar, hogy vajon mit gondolna Ron, ha tudná, hogy megvolt nekem az exe. Vagy mit gondolna Ginny, hogy az egyik legjobb barátnőjénél vigasztalódom…  
– Te komolyan a Weasleyk miatt aggódsz? – Hermione nem tudta, hogy nevessen-e vagy bosszankodjon. – Elhagytak minket! Nekik aztán a legkevésbé se lenne joguk szemrehányást tenni!

Harry lassan bólintott. Néha azt gondolta, hogy még mindig Ginnybe szerelmes, ezért nem képes arra, hogy néhány hónapnál hosszabb kapcsolatot találjon. Évekig jártak együtt, és amikor a lány bejelentette, hogy vége, az úgy érte Harryt, mint derült égből a villámcsapás. Nem érezte, hogy elhidegülnének, veszekednének, kiüresedne a kapcsolatuk. Éppen úgy vonzódott Ginnyhez, mint az első együtt töltött hónapokban, és még mindig azt gondolta, hogy vele akarja leélni az életét. Ginny azonban egyáltalán nem így képzelte a dolgot, s Harry számára az volt a legrémisztőbb, hogy a lány már hónapok óta szenvedett. Ő azzal indokolta a döntését, hogy kevés, már túl üres ez a kapcsolat neki, hogy nem kapja meg azt, amire vágyik. Amikor pedig Harry kétségbeesve kérdezgette, hogy mi lenne az, Ginny csak a fejét rázta.  
Harry nem értette, hogy ha hónapok óta szenved mellette, miért nem szólt előbb, hogy próbáljanak változtatni. Ginny fáradtan magyarázott: „Te ilyen vagy, Harry. Ez nem olyan gesztusokról szól, mintha azt kérném, hogy vegyél nekem néha virágot. Ez kettőnkről szól. Már nem egy irányba haladunk, már nem tudsz boldoggá tenni, semmilyen szempontból. Én unatkozom itt. Unatkozom melletted." A lány akkoriban egy helyi csapatban kviddicsezett, és visszautasította az angliai válogatott meghívását, amíg Harryvel járt, mert nem akart gyakran utazni, és egyedül hagyni barátját. A szakítás után első dolga volt igent mondani nekik, és otthagyni Londont, a barátokat, az eddigi életét. Falta a férfiakat, falta a kilométereket, és Harry örülhetett, ha néhány havonta találkozik vele. Azt pedig, hogy valójában mi hiányzott Ginnynek a kapcsolatukból, azután se tudta meg.  
Bezzeg Ron sokkal jobban meg tudta fogalmazni, hogy mi a baja Hermionéval. „Kevésnek, ostobának érzem magam mellette.", magyarázta Harrynek néhány nappal a szakítás után. „Gondolj bele, órákon át küzdök egy varázslattal az iskolában, mire végre úgy-ahogy meg tudom csinálni, ő meg csak belenéz a könyvbe, két pöccintés, és már megy is neki! És ez nem egyszer-egyszer fordul elő, hanem mindig! Nem tudtam olyat mesélni neki az egyetemi óráimról, amit ne tudott volna már. Állítólag a háború évei alatt tanulta meg. Hát én is ott voltam, mégsem tudom mindezt! És ez az egész még akkor is fölényesnek hat, ha ő a lehető legkedvesebben adja elő. Én mondom, Hermione barátnak kiváló, de nem élhetem le vele az életemet, különben örökké kisebbségi komplexusom lenne."  
Hermione gúnyosan állapította meg Ron új barátnőjéről, hogy mellette aztán nem lehet kisebbségi komplexusa. Harry tudta, hogy bármennyire is nyugodtan és kiegyensúlyozottan próbálta fogadni a hírt, a lány nagyon is rosszul érezte magát a szakítás miatt. Néhány héttel később Hermione összejött Anthony Goldsteinnel, aki szintén iskolaelső volt, és garantáltan nem lehettek komplexusai a lány tudása miatt. Ez viszont más miatt nem működött, mint ahogy azután Hermione egyetlen kapcsolata sem, amiket Harry végigasszisztált. Harry sajnálta a nőt, és egyáltalán nem tudta, hogy miért nem találja meg a boldogságot – de fel sem merült benne, hogy ő lenne az ideális jelölt. Éppen ezért zavarta most a hormonok ostoba játéka, ami miatt Hermione képe olyan pózokban jelent meg lelki szemei előtt, ami már messze túl volt az illetlenség határán.  
– Igaz, ők szakítottak, de még mindig barátok vagyunk velük. Fontosak vagyunk egymásnak – jegyezte meg. – Ron például aggódik miattad…  
Hermione vállat vont. – Egyetlen alkalom volt. Akár soha sem kell megtudniuk. – Néhány másodpercig méregette Harryt, majd felállt. – Sajnálom, nem tudom, mit tehetnék. Igazán… jó volt veled, de ha tehetném, visszacsinálnám az egészet. Annyit ugyanis nem ért, hogy véget érjen miatta a barátságunk.  
– De nem fog! – Harry közelebb lépett a nőhöz. Egy másodpercig némán, visszatartott lélegzettel néztek egymás szemébe. Hermione arcán csalódottság tükröződött. Harry minden erejével megpróbált csak a lány szemeire koncentrálni. – Tudod, ez az egész a hormonok miatt van – magyarázta idegesen. – Túl régen voltam együtt valakivel, ez az egy alkalom csak beindította az egészet. És hidd el, eleinte Ginnyt is nehéz volt látni, most pedig már megint jó barátok vagyunk. Ez… elmúlik.  
– Hát… Akkor majd szólj, ha elmúlt – sóhajtott Hermione. – Jó éjt, Harry.  
Sarkonfordult, és kisietett a lakosztályból. Harry lerogyott a kihűlt tea mellé, tenyerébe temette az arcát, és minden erejével megpróbált nem gondolni arra, hogy a blúz, amit a nő viselt, mennyire kiemelte a melle a formáját. Nem akart újra beleesni ebbe a hibába, nem akart újra egy barátról fantáziálni. Sejtette, hogy okos dolog lenne felkeresni ismét egy bárt, hátha találhat valakit, aki segít kiverni a fejéből Hermionét – de mégsem indult el. Túl kényelmes volt a fotelben ülni, és engedni a fantázia hívásának.

*

A Három Seprű ajtaja fölé szerelt mágikus harang barátságosan csilingelt, amikor Hermione belökte. Szüksége volt egy kis sétára, hogy kiszellőztesse a fejét, azután pedig, hogy járt egyet az október végi, hűvös, esti levegőn, valami melengetőre vágyott. Kevesen üldögéltek a fogadóban, unott vasárnap este volt, amikor a falu lakóinak még ahhoz sincs kedve, hogy beszélgessenek egy jót egy üveg mézsör mellett. Hermionét azonban nem érdekelte a kocsma forgalma, arra se igen figyelt oda, hogy vannak-e egyáltalán vendégek. Tele volt a feje Harryvel, és hiába szerette volna, semmi sem segített legalább átmenetileg megfeledkezni a férfi különös viselkedéséről. Úgy tűnt, Harry azt hiszi, Hermione akar többet a barátságnál, közben pedig ő nem tudott szabadulni az együtt töltött idő emlékétől. Hermione biztos volt benne, hogy valami nem stimmel barátja érvelésében, csak arra nem jött még rá, hogy mi az, és miért ilyen furcsa.  
– Hermione! – Neville lépett a pult mellé. – Magányos iszogatásra vágysz, vagy inkább csatlakoznál hozzánk? – A háta mögé mutatott, ahol egy asztalnál Luna és egy fekete hajú férfi üldögélt.  
– Tulajdonképpen jólesne most egy beszélgetés – felelt Hermione. Végigmérte a férfit, aki kiismerhetetlen arccal hallgatta Luna lelkesnek tűnő beszédét. – Ki a társatok?

– Nem ismered meg, igaz? Sokat változott. Minden tekintetben. – Neville megcsóválta a fejét. – Ő Blaise Zambini.  
Hermione csodálkozva vonta fel a szemöldökét, és követte Neville-t. Kétségtelen volt, hogy Blaise-nek jól állt az, hogy felnőtt. Hermione egy sápadt, kissé feminin, tökéletesen unalmas fiúra emlékezett. A fekete hajú férfi azonban így, túl a harmincon nagyon is markánsnak tűnt. Bőre most napbarnított volt, vonásai erőteljesebbé és férfiasabbá váltak. Hermione próbálta felidézni, hogy mire emlékszik Blaise-zel kapcsolatban a Roxfort utáni évekből, de semmit sem talált.  
– Idenézz, kivel találkoztam a pultnál! – Nem volt egyértelmű, hogy Neville a feleségéhez, vagy a férfihez szól, így mindketten érdeklődve fordultak Hermione felé.  
– Hermione! Éppen jókor jössz! Sehogy sem tudom megértetni Blaise-zel, hogy a narglik miért veszélyesek – fordult Luna a nő felé. – Te elmesélhetnéd, amit láttál!  
– Luna, én nem láttam többet néhány különös árnyéknál – hárított Hermione zavartan.  
– Éppen ez az, hogy… – Luna csaknem belemelegedett egy újabb szónoklatba, amikor Blaise Hermionéhez fordult.  
– Hermione Granger? Emlékszel rám?  
– Határozottan igen – bólintott a nő.  
– Nagy kár. Reméltem, hogy nem fogsz. – A férfi elmosolyodott, finom, kissé gúnyos mosollyal, amit Hermione egészen megnyerőnek talált. – A kamaszok… viselkedésére nincs mentség.

– Tudom, hét évfolyamnyit tanítok belőlük – bólintott Hermione, aki magában megjegyezte, hogy Blaise nem is tartozott a legelviselhetetlenebb mardekárosok közé. De persze ezt nem kötötte a férfi orrára.  
– Nahát! Tanár lettél? Nem lep meg…  
– És te mit csinálsz?  
– Nos, most vállalkozok. A Roxfort után itthagytam Angliát, hogy a kontinensen utazgassak. Anyám szülei franciák, egy darabig ott éltem, aztán Spanyolországba mtentem apám rokonaihoz. Bájitaltant és gyógynövénytant tanultam, most pedig átvettem itt Roxmortsban a patikát. Bájitalok, hozzávalók, főzései eszközök, kiváló receptek mind megtalálhatók nálam. Szolgálatára, hölgyem. – Meghajtott a fejét kissé, majd vigyorogva nézett fel, hogy lássa szavai hatását.  
– Blaise és én ugyanazt kutattuk, és ugyanabból írtuk a záródolgozatunkat gyógynövénytanon – tette hozzá Neville, s ezzel meg is magyarázta, hogy miért van jó barátságban egy valahai mardekárossal. Hermione bólintott. – Váltottunk néhány levelet is a kutatások kapcsán, így aztán képzelheted, hogy megörültem, amikor kiderült, hogy a faluban akar letelepedni.  
– Hát akkor Merlin hozott újra Angliában – mosolygott Hermione a férfire.  
– Köszönöm. És nem vicceltem, tényleg szívesen látlak bármikor az üzletben. Ha az emlékeim nem csalnak, nem voltál rossz bájitaltanból…  
– Erről a valahai házvezető tanárodnak más lenne a véleménye – vigyorgott Hermione. – De örömmel megnézem valamikor az üzletet.  
Blaise nevetett. – Akármit is gondol Perselus Piton, én szívesen látlak. Most pedig szeretném jobban megérteni a narglik ügyét – fordult vissza Lunához.  
Hermione végtelenül szimpatikusnak találta a férfit. Már csak azért is kellemes volt a négyesben eltöltött este, mert Blaise hajlandó volt meghallgatni Lunát, s úgy tenni, mint aki komolyan is veszi. Ettől Luna jókedvű lett, és Hermione végleg megbizonyosodott róla, hogy a férfi sokat változott az elmúlt évek során. Még hazafelé menet is arról beszélgettek Neville-ékkel, hogy mennyire kellemes társaság lett a valahai mardekárosból, s amikor a lakosztályába lépett, Hermione akkor döbbent rá, hogy az este idejére csakugyan sikeresen elfelejtette Harryt. Halvány mosollyal az ajkain kezdett lefekvéshez készülődni.


	3. Visszavársz egy süllyedő csodát

**Egyszer volt**

**Korhatár**: 18 év, a fejezet elején akad némi erotika!  
**Jogok**: A szereplők, helyszínek, varázslatok **J. K. Rowling** tulajdonai. Én csak kölcsön vettem őket egy kis játszadozásra. A fejezetcím **Presser Gábor, Katona Klári és Demjén Ferenc ** Nagy találkozás című dalából származik.

**3. fejezet – Visszavársz egy süllyedő csodát**

Harry a hasán feküdt, és lehunyt szemmel élvezte az érintést. Hermione ezerszer simította már végig a hátát, de ez, ahogy a meztelen testén játszva, kissé csiklandozva végigszaladtak a nő ujjai, egészen más volt. Harry beleremegett már ebbe is, és akkor még nem is gondolt mindarra, amit ezek az érintések ígértek neki. Önkéntelenül is felsóhajtott, és szinte látta maga előtt a mosolyt, amit ezzel Hermione ajkaira csalt. A simogatás olyan finoman vált masszírozássá, hogy szinte észrevétlen volt az átmenet. Hermione fokról fokra erősebben kezdte gyúrni a férfi izmait, és Harry újra jólesően sóhajtott fel.  
A nő keze lassan lejjebb vándorolt a válla és a nyaka magasságából a háta közepe, majd a dereka felé. Leheletfinoman simította végig a fenekét, majd Harry legnagyobb bosszúságára átugrotta, és a combján folytatta a masszázst. A férfi végül eltekintett attól, hogy nemtetszésének hangot adjon, mert alaposabban belegondolva így is nagyon tetszett neki mindaz, amit Hermione csinált. Felmerült benne, hogy honnan ért a barátnője ennyire a masszázshoz, de aztán nem fárasztotta magát azzal, hogy gondolkozzon. Közben Hermione alaposan megmasszírozta a lábszárát és a talpát is, s csak azután tért vissza a fenekéhez.  
Harry a lélegzetét is visszafojtotta, amikor a nő lassan cirógatni kezdte a farpofáit. Hermione óvatos, puha mozdulataiban volt valami végtelenül izgató, pedig egyelőre a közelében sem járt a férfi legintimebb testtájainak. Harry engedelmesen nyitotta szét kicsit jobban a lábát, amikor Hermione ujjai végigsiklottak a vágatban, majd a két lába közötti területen, hogy végül elérjék a heréit. Végtelenül vágyott ennek az érintésnek a folytatására, s lassan nagyon is kényelmetlenné vált a hason fekvés. Hermione ujjai eljátszadoztak még kicsit a combhajlatánál, majd a nő megkegyelmezett.

– Fordulj meg – szólt rá halkan.  
Harry engedelmeskedett, s ahogy a hátára gördült, elkapta Hermione pillantását. A nő szeme játékosan csillogott, s elmosolyodott, amikor meglátta, hogy mennyire felkeltette a férfi vágyát. Néhány másodpercig nem mozdult, csak nézte Harryt, és amikor a férfi már őrjítően hosszúnak érezte a várakozást, akkor hajolt oda hozzá. Az ajkaival kezdte: lágyan, finoman csókolta meg, és Harry úgy érezte, még soha nem volt csók ennyire puha és gyengéd, mint ez. Aztán Hermione ajkai lassan lejjebb haladtak. Végigcsókolta Harry nyakát, mellkasát, nyelve körbetáncolta a mellbimbóját. Harry egyre gyorsabban vette a levegőt, s szinte remegve várta a pillanatot, amikor a nő végre csípőmagassághoz ér.  
Hermione lassan haladt, szándékosan elnyújtotta a beteljesülést. De végül mégis eljutott Harry türelmetlenül ágaskodó merevedéséig, és lassan közel hajolt hozzá. A lehelete forró volt, és Harry beleborzongott a vágyba, amikor megérezte. Hermione azonban újra távolabb húzódott kicsit – tudomást sem vett Harry elégedetlen nyögéséről –, és először benyálazott ujjaival cirógatta körbe a férfit. Harry ezúttal jólesően sóhajtott fel, lehunyta a szemét, és hagyta, hogy egész testét átjárja a kéj. Hermione lassan, finoman cirógatta-babusgatta a szerszámát, s amikor már Harry úgy érezte, a lány érintése is elég lenne ahhoz, hogy csúcsra jusson, Hermione közelebb hajolt, és finoman megnyalogatta a férfi makkját.  
Harry felnyögött. Hermione lassan, fokról-fokra engedte őt a szájába, és a férfi megmarkolta a lepedőt, s minden erejével arra koncentrált, hogy lassítsa a gyönyört, hogy mindez ne érjen még véget. Hermione ajkai fel-le futottak a merevedésén, nyelve izgatóan simogatta körbe újra meg újra, és Harry zihálva, remegve feküdt alatta. Bármennyire igyekezett is ellenállni a vágynak, végül erősebb volt az orgazmus. Úgy érezte, talán figyelmeztetnie kellene a nőt, de még erre sem volt ideje. A gyönyör úgy öntötte el, járta át minden porcikáját, hogy egy pillanatra gondolkozni, sőt, még levegőt venni is elfelejtett.

Harry felébredt. Egyik keze a lepedőt markolta, másik lassan lanyhuló férfiasságán pihent. A kezén érzett nedvesség, és a testében lüktető boldogság alapján egyértelmű volt, hogy ha Hermione képe álom volt is, a gyönyör nagyon is valóságos volt. Lehunyta a szemét egy pillanatra, és rosszkedvűen sóhajtott fel.  
– Miért kell éppen őt? – suttogta maga elé. – Nem vagyok szerelmes Hermionébe. Akkor meg miért nem tudok valamelyik csinos hetedéves lányról álmodni? Vagy mit tudom én… Bárkiről, csak ne róla.  
Nem volt kedve felkelni, zuhanyozni, öltözni, és végül kikötni Hermione mellett a nagyteremben, de összeszorította a fogát, és kikászálódott az ágyból. Korán volt, így bőven tudott időt hagyni magának arra, hogy a zuhany alatt álljon, és ne gondoljon semmilyen nőre. Aztán pedig ráérősen öltözködött, még egyszer átnézte az aznapra szánt órai vázlatokat, s végül, amikor már tényleg semmi sem jutott eszébe, szándékosan lassan indult el reggelizni. Megtehette volna, hogy a lakosztályába rendel némi ételt, de ezzel csak azt érte volna el, hogy Hermione meglátogatja – így inkább nekivágott, hogy szembenézzen a sorsával.  
A nő már az asztalnál ült. Egy csésze teát kavargatott, és Harry észrevette, hogy feltűnően sápadt.  
– Jól vagy? – kérdezte, miután köszönt Minervának, és helyet foglalt Hermione mellett.

– Szörnyű éjszakám volt – csóválta a fejét a másik. – Először dolgozatkérdéseket találtam ki a hetedéveseknek. De olyat, amit a RAVASZ-on is kérdezhetnének, és nincsenek benne a hivatalos felkészítő könyvekben. Aztán alig tudtam elaludni, még mindig a tananyag járt a fejemben. Mire végre sikerült, a riasztóbűbájok ébresztettek. Az egyik elsős rosszul lett éjszaka. Valami varázsbetegség, amin a legtöbb gyerek átesik még a Roxfort előtt, de neki mugli szülei vannak, és csak most kapta el. Semmi komoly – legyintett –, de mire ágyba kerültem, már bőven hajnal volt. Alig tudtam aludni, és akkor is rémálmaim voltak…  
– Nem hangzik túl jól – bólintott Harry.  
– Na és te?  
Harry megdermedt. Hermione csak nem azt akarja megtudni, hogy ő mit álmodott? – Tessék?  
– Te hogy aludtál?  
– Ja, jól. Rendben volt minden. Teljesen… rendben. Mint mindig – győzködte magát Harry.  
– Jó neked – bólintott Hermione, oda se figyelve a férfi zavarára. Neville ekkor érkezett meg a tanári asztalhoz, és leült a nő mellé. – Jó reggelt – mosolygott rá Hermione fáradtan.

– Jó reggelt – villantott rájuk Neville egy olyan mosolyt, amely alapján kétség sem férhetett hozzá, hogy ő kiválóan aludt. – Van programotok ma estére? Szívesen látunk titeket Lunával.  
– Jól hangzik – bólintott Hermione.  
– Hát persze… – Harrynek hirtelenjében semmilyen kifogás nem jutott eszébe. Pedig már most nagyon zavarta a mellette ülő nő közelsége, holott zárt nyakú, egyszerű szabású talárban ült mellette. Harry bele se mert gondolni, hogy mi lesz este, amikor Hermione leveszi a talárt. A mugli ruhák valahogy még jobban álltak neki, még inkább kiemelték az alakját.  
– Na, ideje elkezdeni a napot – sóhajtott fel Hermione, és feltápászkodott az asztaltól. – Egy Mardekár-Hollóhát órával nyitok. Élmény lesz. Szép napot nektek is!  
A nő elsietett, Neville pedig Harryhez fordult.  
– Minden rendben? – kérdezte halkan. – Rosszkedvűnek tűnsz mostanában.  
– Persze, minden rendben – bólogatott Harry. – Biztos csak fáradt vagyok.  
– Estére áthívtam egy barátomat is – mondta Neville. – Gyógynövény- és bájitalszakértő. Remélem, nincs ellene kifogásod.  
– Ugyan már! – nevetett Harry. – Azt hívsz meg magadhoz, akit csak akarsz!  
– Persze, csak úgy gondoltam, talán zavarna.  
– Remélem, csinos hölgy az illető – kacsintott Harry, miközben ő is felállt. – Ne is válaszolj, elég lesz ott megtudnom, hogy ősz, szakállas vénember – nevetett. – Szép napot!  
– Neked is! – mosolygott vissza Neville.

*

Hogy Neville barátja nem volt csinos hölgy, azt még elviselte, de az, hogy jóképű fiatalember legyen, ráadásul egy volt mardekáros, az sok volt Harrynek. Blaise már az első pillanatban ellenszenves volt neki. Harry késve érkezett, mert néhány ötödéves hollóhátas megkereste egy fél méter hosszú, kérdésekkel teleírt pergamennel, és nekik válaszolgatott. Mikor végre belépett Neville-ék lakosztályába, és meglátta a fekete hajú férfit, amint magyaráz valamit, és Hermionét, aki közel hajolt hozzá, és nevetve hallgatta, abban a percben megutálta Blaise-t. Nagyképűnek, rámenősnek tűnt, a gesztusai túl szélesek voltak, a keze túl sokszor ért véletlenül Hermione karjához, és általában túlságosan betöltötte a teret Neville-ék hangulatos, kicsi nappalijában.  
Egy ideig sikerült elkerülnie, mivel kiment a konyhába, és Lunával beszélgetett, aki éppen az utolsó adag almáspitét figyelte a sütőben. Végül azonban a sütemény elkészült, és Harry kénytelen volt követni Lunát, aki gőzölgő tállal a kezében besietett a nappaliba.  
– Ezt kóstoljátok meg először, ez valami isteni lett! – kiáltott fel, miközben letette a süteményeket a dohányzóasztalra. – Látjátok, igazam volt, hogy mindig érdemes kísérletezni! Ebbe került egy kis őrölt variand-mag is, és az egészen különleges ízt ad neki.  
– Mi az a variand? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Hermione, de azért szófogadóan megkóstolta az almáspitét.  
– Egy babszerű növény, ami a trópusi éghajlatot kedveli. Néhány éve sikerült kapnom egy cserjét a Hírverő egyik lelkes olvasójától, és azóta nevelgetjük Neville-lel.  
– Babszerű, trópusi növény? És olyan az íze, mint a kakaónak…? – kérdezte Blaise mosolyogva.

– Pontosan. Nagyon nehéz megkülönböztetni a kakaóbabtól, de sokkal egészségesebb. – Luna hosszas magyarázatba kezdett, amire Harry kevéssé figyelt. Hermione tekintetét kereste. Ha Luna igazán belemelegedett a beszédbe, többnyire jobbnak látták, ha csendben kivárják, míg a mondandója végére ér. Harry és Hermione ilyenkor általában szavak nélkül, csupán egy-egy cinkos pillantással kommunikált. Most azonban Hermione nem a férfire figyelt. Blaise finom mosollyal az ajkain hallgatta Lunát, néha még közbe is vetett egy-egy kérdést – amiket a nő mindig nagy örömmel válaszolt meg –, és közben éppen olyan fejcsóválással kapta el Hermione pillantását, mint ahogy általában Harry szokta. Harry mégis úgy érezte, hogy Blaise sokkal gúnyosabb nála, érdeklődése megjátszott, s valójában csak szórakozik barátjukon.  
Miután Luna végzett az előadásával, és mindannyian biztosították arról, hogy az almáspite kiválóan sikerült, Harry Blaise-hez fordult, s igyekezett fesztelen hangon megkérdezni tőle, hogy mivel töltötte az elmúlt tizenöt évet. Természetesen tudta, hogy Blaise nem volt a halálfalók között – a háború után elég sikeresen utánajártak annak, hogy ki dolgozott Voldemortnak, s azt önszántából vagy kényszer alatt tette-e. A Zambini családról azonban semmi hír nem volt. Blaise szüleit behívták ugyan egy rutin-elbeszélgetésre – akkoriban csaknem minden varázsló és boszorkány járt az aurorparancsnokságon, hiszen tanú bárki lehetett –, de tökéletesen ártatlannak találták őket. Harry akkor kevéssé foglalkozott ezzel. Bőven maradt olyan volt halálfaló, aki után kutathattak, akit elítélhettek. Ha valakiről bebizonyosodott, hogy ártatlan, annak Harry csak örült. Most viszont előbújt belőle a valahai auror, és szinte kikérdezte a férfit, hogy hol volt, mit tett a háború idején.

– Szóval külföldön voltál idáig – ismételte elgondolkozva, amikor Blaise a beszámoló végére ért. – Ez azért gyávaság, nem?  
Hermione felszisszent mellette. Halványan érzékelte, hogy Neville is idegesen kezd feszengeni, de nem szégyellte magát. Cseppet sem érdekelte, hogy megbántja-e Blaise-t. Meg volt róla győződve, hogy a háború ideje alatt kereket oldani, majd egy békés, újra magára talált országba visszatérni gyávaság. Akkor már az is jobb, ha valaki ottmarad, ahová a harcok elől menekült, s ott fejezi be az életét.  
– Igazad van. Nem lettem volna túl jó griffendéles. – Blaise sima modoráról tökéletesen lepergett Harry szavainak minden éle. – De más módom nem lett volna arra, hogy elkerüljem az évfolyamtársaim sorsát. Ha maradok, akkor Voldemort bizonyára megpróbált volna engem is maga mellé állítani.  
– Ha nem akartál volna halálfaló lenni, találtál volna módot arra, hogy a Főnix Rendjéhez csatlakozz. Nem zárkóztunk el senkitől sem, aki bizonyította, hogy Voldemort ellensége – jelentette ki Harry hidegen.  
– Tartsál nyugodtan gyengének, Potter, de nekem semmi kedvem nem volt mellettetek harcolni – legyintett Blaise fölényesen. – Mondtam már, kegyetlenül rossz griffendéles lettem volna. Ugyanis tizenhét éves kölyökként csakis az érdekelt, hogy saját magamat biztonságban tudjam. Nem gyűlölöm a muglikat, de annyira nem is vagyok odáig értük, mint ti. Remélem, azért még ehetek ebből az isteni pitéből egy repetát… – mosolygott Lunára.  
– Nem lehet mindenki egyforma – jegyezte meg Neville nyilvánvalóan békítő szándékkal. Harry egy rosszalló mordulással dőlt hátra, és rosszkedvűen figyelte, ahogy Hermione vesz egy-egy szelet pitét magának és Blaise-nek is. A nő őt is megkínálta, de Harrynek elment az étvágya, így csak megrázta a fejét.  
– Amíg az ember fiatal, sokszor hoz rossz döntést – mondta Luna elgondolkozva. – Van, aki sokkal rosszabbul járt nálad…  
– Oké, értem, hogy nem akartál részt venni a háborúban – bólintott Harry lemondóan. – És utána mit csináltál?

– Mit csináltam volna? Örültem, hogy jól haladok az egyetemmel, utazgattam, növények után kutattam. Amit bármelyik fiatal varázsló csinálna – nevetett Blaise.  
– Én azalatt megtisztítottam ezt az országot a halálfalóktól és Voldemort híveitől, amíg te utazgattál – sziszegte Harry dühösen. – Bármelyik fiatal varázsló ezt tette volna? Akik ittmaradtak, a legszebb éveiket áldozták fel arra, hogy egy élhető ország várjon téged vissza!  
– Harry… – Hermione finoman a vállára tette a kezét, de Harry lerázta magáról. Nem vágyott most rendreutasításra, de még megnyugtatásra sem. Dühítette Blaise, és képtelen volt arra, hogy elfojtsa ezt a haragot.  
– Akkor engedd meg, hogy köszönetet mondjak érte. – Blaise tréfásan fejet hajtott előtte. Harry összeszorította a száját, hogy ne kiáltson rá. Hermione jókedvűen nevetett fel, és Harry lemondó sóhajjal mérte végig a nőt. Nem értette, hogy lehet Hermione ennyire naiv.  
Neville magához ragadta a szót, s Harry lemondóan hagyta, hogy a beszélgetés fonala kicsússzon a keze körül. Csak néha-néha szólt hozzá valamihez, s bár a szeme sarkából figyelte Blaise-t, inkább nem mondott neki semmit sem a továbbiakban.

*

– Mi van veled, Harry? – kérdezte Hermione halkan, amikor otthagyták Neville-ék, az üvegházak melletti házát, és a kastély felé sétáltak. Neville vállalta, hogy a vadkanos kapuig kíséri Blaise-t, így a búcsúzkodást megejtették még a küszöbön, aztán különváltak az útjaik. Néhány másodpercig hallgattak, leheletük baljósan gomolygott az arcuk előtt. Aztán Hermione nem bírta tovább, és megszólalt.  
– Mi lenne? – Harry szándékosan nem értette meg, hogy mire vonatkozik a kérdés. Persze Hermione nem tűrte a kertelést.  
– Utálod Blaise-t, ez nyilvánvaló. Csak nem értem, miért. Megbocsátottál te már nála szemetebbeknek is…  
Hermione végigmérte a férfit a kastély ablakaiból áradó fáklyafényben. A félhomály sápadt, kissé beteges arcszínt kölcsönzött Harrynek, s a nőnek kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy barátja nagyon rosszkedvű. Ösztönösen végigsimította a karját. Harry megdermedt egy másodpercre, aztán hagyta, hogy Hermione átkarolja.  
A Voldemort legyőzése utáni időszakra Hermione úgy emlékezett, mint egy rémálomra. Ráadásul olyanra, amelyik egy korábbi álmot követ, így hiába ébredt fel, s nyugodott meg, hogy az álom véget ért, mert elalvás után egy újabba csöppent. Mindenki gyanús volt, mindenki szerette volna feljelenteni mindazokat, akikre valaha is haragudott. Azok pedig, akikről bebizonyosodott, hogy segítették a halálfalók tevékenységét, mind kényszerre próbáltak hivatkozni. Aurorokból és jogszakértőkből összeállított bizottság vizsgált meg egyesével minden esetet. Harry, aki még csak kezdő auror volt akkoriban, szökevényeket keresett, s legfeljebb tanúként vagy a hallgatóság tagjaként volt jelen a tárgyalásokon.

Amennyire Hermione tudta, a férfi mindig elfogadta a bizottság döntését. Ha olyasvalakit fogtak el a feljelentések alapján, akit végül ártatlannak találtak, akiről kiderült, hogy megzsarolták, Harry személyesen kért tőle bocsánatot. Egyetlen olyan eset volt, amikor Harry nem értett egyet a tárgyalás kimenetelével: a Malfoy család ügye. Lucius és Draco egyaránt azt állította, hogy azért álltak Voldemort mellé, mert féltették a családjukat, s végül mindkettejüket felmentették. Harry, amikor már feljebb lépett a ranglétrán, és megtehette, kikérte a két Malfoy zárt ajtók mögött lefolytatott, Veritaserummal elvégzett kihallgatásának jegyzőkönyvét. Bár megszegte vele a szabályokat, felháborodva mutatta meg Hermionének az anyagot: a bájital elfogyasztása után ugyanis csakis olyan kérdéseket tettek fel Luciusnak és Dracónak is, amely felmentette őket.  
Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Voldemort fenyegette őket azzal, hogy megöli Narcissát vagy más családtagjukat. Mint ahogy Harryt az se lepte meg, hogy a Veritaserum hatása alatt apa és fia egyaránt azt mondta, már bánja, hogy egy percig is követték Voldemort parancsait – kétség sem férhetett hozzá, hogy a Malfoyok nem szeretnek a vesztesek közé tartozni. Mégis az ezekre a kérdésekre adott válaszaik alapján hoztak ítéletet az ügyükben. Azt senki sem kérdezte meg tőlük, hogy magukénak vallották-e Voldemort elveit, gúnyolták-e önszántukból a nem tisztavérű varázslókat, várták-e reménykedve Voldemort győzelmét. Könnyű volt hát ezen vallomások alapján felmenteni őket.

Hermione felháborodott, azt akarta, hogy Harry vetesse elő újra az ügyet, kezdeményezzen új nyomozást a Malfoy-család ellen, de a férfi csak legyintett. Biztos volt benne, hogy Lucius nem kevés aranyat utalt át a megfelelő emberek gringottsi széfjébe ahhoz, hogy ilyen visszafogott kihallgatásban legyen részük – s abban is, hogy ezt a férfi bármikor meg tudná újra tenni. Harry ekkor csalódott végleg a minisztériumban és az aurorokban, s nem sokkal később otthagyta ezt a pályát. A varázsvilág rosszul fogadta a döntését, hiszen már várták, hogy ő legyen minden idők legfiatalabb aurorparancsnoka. Most azonban már arra készültek, hogy Harry lesz a Roxfort valaha volt legfiatalabb igazgatója.  
– Nem értelek – szólalt meg a férfi morcosan, amikor beléptek a tölgyfakapun, és elindultak felfelé. – Te egy annyira intelligens nő vagy, Hermione! Hogy lehet, hogy nem veszed észre, hogy Zambini megjátssza magát? Olyan tipikus mardekáros! Elbűvöl titeket, magához édesget, és közben nyilvánvalóan van valami hátsó szándéka!  
– Hogyne. Például nagyon vágyik egy békés, nyugodt életre itt, Roxmortsban – mosolygott Hermione.  
– Nem lehetsz ennyire naiv! – csattant fel Harry. – Vagy ha az is vagy, miért nem hallgatsz rám? Évekig voltam auror, hidd el, ismerem az ellenség módszereit!  
– Ő nem ellenség, Harry – válaszolt Hermione ezúttal már komolyan. – Soha nem is volt az, és most már nincsenek is ellenségek. Próbáld te is annak látni, ami: egy volt iskolatársunknak, aki most visszatért az országba.  
– Én pontosan annak látom, ami – vágta rá Harry –: egy nagyzoló, magát megjátszó figurának, aki hazudik nektek, hogy elérje a célját.

– Azt hiszed, ennyire ostoba vagyok? – kérdezte Hermione halk, hideg hangon. Más esetben Harry rájött volna, hogy megbántotta barátnőjét, és gyorsan módosít az álláspontján, de most nem ez érdekelte. Csakis azzal foglalkozott, hogy megértesse Hermionével, hogy Blaise-től távol kell maradnia.  
– Azt hiszem, téged is könnyű átverni, mint a legtöbb nőt. Elejt néhány bókot, véletlenül végigsimít kétszer a karodon, és máris a karjaiba omlasz. Máris ostobán nevetsz minden szaván, a hajadat birizgálod, illegeted magad. Pedig hiába jóképű, attól még lehet egy görény.  
Hermione lassan csóválta meg a fejét. – Most leginkább te tűnsz görénynek, Harry. Először is ki vagy te, hogy szemrehányást tegyél nekem, ha jól érzem magam egy másik férfivel? Másodszor pedig miért hiszed, hogy csak te látsz át a mardekárosokon? Elég régóta tanítok itt ahhoz, hogy legyen némi tapasztalatom. Blaise csakugyan minden igyekezetével szimpatikusnak akar tűnni, még neked se olvasott be, pedig bunkó voltál. De ez nem jelent mást, csak azt, hogy nyugodt életet és barátokat szeretne. Nevetséges vagy, ha ebbe mindenfélét belelátsz…  
– Hermione, ez…  
– Nem érdekel – szakította félbe a nő. – Akármilyen kiváló auror voltál is, most csak vádaskodsz. És nekem ezt nincs kedvem tovább hallgatni. Jó éjszakát.  
Hermione befordult a sarkon, és elindult a lakosztálya felé. Harry értetlenül hápogva bámult utána. Egyszerre szerette volna elküldeni a fenébe, amiért ennyire értetlen, és döbbent rá végre, hogy valamit nagyon elrontott. Egy pillanatig gondolkozott azon, hogy utána menjen, de úgy érezte, csak még jobban összevesznének, így végül elindult a saját lakosztálya felé.  
Hermione belökte maga mögött az ajtót, ráküldött néhány erős záróbűbájt, és dühösen csörtetett beljebb a lakásban. Harry rég tűnt ennyire önzőnek és ostobának, mint most. Egyfelől látni se akarta, annyira mérges lett rá, másfelől pedig nagyon is zavarta, hogy a férfi nem jött azonnal utána, nem állította meg még a folyosón, hogy megbeszéljék. Füstölögve ült le a kanapéra. Nem értette, hogy mi romlott el ennyire köztük. Nem értette, hogy történhetett meg, hogy valakivel, akivel korábban tökéletesen megértették egymást, hirtelen egy ilyen ostobaságon vesszenek össze. Sóhajtva dörzsölte meg a homlokát. Semmi mást nem szeretett volna, csak újra ugyanazt a bensőséges, baráti viszonyt, ami valaha köztük volt, de most rémesen távolinak tűnt az a valahai Harry.


	4. Láttam a hazugság roskatag oszlopát

**Egyszer volt**

**Korhatár**: 12 év  
**Jogok**: A szereplők, helyszínek, varázslatok **J. K. Rowling** tulajdonai. Én csak kölcsön vettem őket egy kis játszadozásra. A fejezetcím **Katona Klári ** Mozi című dalából származik.

**4. fejezet – Láttam a hazugság roskatag oszlopát**

Hermione fázósan sétált végig a roxmortsi főutcán. Nem volt kedve sietősebbre fogni a lépést, így csak összébb húzta magán a köpenyt, és élvezte a szabad délutánt. Hideg november eleji nap volt, szikrázó napsütéssel, felhőtlen kék éggel és olyan faggyal, hogy Hermione lélegzete fehér ködként keringett az arca előtt. Amikor odaért a mellékutcába, és meglátta a régies, üstöt ábrázoló cégért, elmosolyodott. A kis megbúvó patika éppen olyan hangulatosnak tűnt kívülről, mint amilyennek képzelte. Két idősebb boszorkány lépett ki az ajtaján, és Hermione félrehúzódott, hogy helyet adjon nekik.  
– Fantasztikus ez a főzet, majd meglátod! – mondta az egyik a másiknak. – Semmi sem tudta elmulasztani a derékfájásomat, de aztán Mr Zambini megmutatta ezt a különleges, saját fejlesztésű főzetet, és huss! – Kezével intett, mintha mutatná a tovatűnő fájdalom útját.  
– És milyen jó modorú, jóképű fiatalember! – kontrázott a másik boszorkány. – Most aztán tényleg nagyon bánom, hogy az unokám hozzáment ahhoz a fajankóhoz, amikor itt ilyen parti bukkant fel…  
Elmentek a főutca felé, s további lelkendezésüket elsodorta a szél. Hermione mosolyogva lépett be a patikába. Az ajtón túl kellemes meleg és gyógynövényillat fogadta. A helyiség Hermione ízlésének kissé sötét, de kétségtelenül barátságos hangulatú volt. A földtől a plafonig sötétbarna fából ácsolt polcok szegélyezték a falakat, s rajtuk kis üvegekben bájitalok, dobozokban szárított vagy porított hozzávalók. Az egyik oldalon még különböző, bájitalfőzésnél használatos eszközök – üstök, kések, mérőeszközök – is sorakoztak.  
A zöldre festett pult előtt egy varázsló állt, s éppen a nyavalyáit sorolta Blaise-nek.  
– Na mármost, fiatalember, én nem szeretek össze-vissza nyelegetni tízféle löttyöt. Akármit is mondanak maguk, mindegyiknek keserű, gyomorforgató íze van. Legszívesebben visszaköpné az ember. Egyet vagy kettőt, maximum hármat szeretnék, ami mindezen segít. Képes maga erre?  
– Menni fog, de nem most azonnal – felelt Blaise mosolyogva. – Gondolkozom, kísérletezgetek kicsit, és a jövő héten várom vissza.

– De nehogy kísérleti nyúlnak nézzen engem! Semmi kedvem idő előtt elpatkolni, mert maga valamit félrekísértett! – morgott az öregúr. Blaise megrázta a fejét.  
– Ne tessék aggódni, nem lesz semmi hiba. Én magam mindent kipróbálok.  
– Hát jól van, akkor jól van… Jövő héten jövök. Addig csak ügyesen, fiatalember!  
A varázsló kibicegett, s az ajtón azon nyomban bejött egy fiatal nő karján egy gyerekkel. Hermione úgy tett, mintha a mérlegeket tanulmányozná, s a pulthoz engedte az asszonyt, aki a gyerek kezét mutogatta.  
– Az apja pálcájával játszott. Egyszerűen nem lehet elégszer rászólni, mindig a saját kárából akar tanulni…!  
Hermione nem foglalkozott tovább velük, inkább a polcok tartalmára fordította a figyelmét. Az ajtó nyílt és csukódott, hideg levegő áramlott be minden egyes új vevő érkezésekor, vagy amikor valaki elégedetten távozott. Hermione talált egy könyvet, amely arról szólt, hogy hogyan lehet felgyorsítani az egyes, otthon gyakran elkészített bájitalok főzési idejét. Lapozgatta, nézegette a recepteket.  
– Annyira leköt a kínálat, hogy szegény eladó már egyetlen mosolyt sem remélhet? – szólalt meg mögötte halkan Blaise. Hermione mosolyogva fordult hátra.  
– Nagy volt a forgalom. Nem akartam zavarni.  
– Igen, jó napunk van – bólintott Blaise, és sütött róla az elégedettség. – De rád bármikor szakítok időt. Már napok óta arra várok, hogy meglátogass…

Közel hajolt a nőhöz, volt a hangjában valami borzongató lágyság, amitől Hermione libabőrös lett. Blaise könnyedén átkarolta, és a helyiség közepe felé vezette, hogy jobban körül tudjon nézni.  
– Szép lett a bolt – bólintott Hermione a kimondatlan kérdésre. – És tényleg érdekes a kínálat – intett a polcok felé.  
– Ó, ez csak a kirakat! – legyintett Blaise. – Az igazén érdekes dolgok hátul vannak. – Megfogta Hermione kezét, és elindult a pult felé. A lány hagyta, hogy magával húzza a pult mögötti, zöld anyaggal rejtett ajtó felé, be a raktárba. Odabent egy húsz év körüli fiú hosszúkás ládák fölé hajolt, és tartalmukat pakolta ki. – Helyettesítenél kicsit? – kérdezte tőle Blaise, mert az ajtó nyikordulása alapján újabb vevő érkezett. A fiú kisietett, s ők kettesben maradtak a fáklyafényben.  
– Olyan jól megy az üzlet, hogy segédre van szükséged? – mosolygott Hermione.  
– A szomszédban lakik. Kvibli, nem nagyon talál munkát itt Roxmortsban – magyarázta a férfi. – Gondoltam, ha kellően elővigyázatos, itt nem eshet baja, és mégiscsak úgy érzi, hogy csinál valamit…  
Hermione elfordult. Blaise egyszerűen hihetetlen volt. Ha megkérdezik, hogy el tud-e képzelni olyan mardekárost az évfolyamukról, aki észreveszi, hogy egy kviblinek nehéz és nyomasztó otthon üldögélni, s munkát ajánl neki, gondolkozás nélkül rávágja, hogy nem. Az elmúlt évek, a külföldi út, az idő alaposan megváltoztatta Blaise-t, s Hermione különös boldogságot érzett emiatt a változás miatt. Úgy tett, mintha lekötné a raktár tartalma, mert félt, hogy elpirulna, ha találkozna a pillantásuk.

Blaise készségesen magyarázni és mutogatni kezdett neki. Hátul volt egy kis labor is, most is főtt ott néhány könnyebben elkészíthető bájital. Blaise a készletekről, a roxmortsi és környékbeli lakosokról mesélt. Arról, hogy mennyire gyorsan híre ment az üzletnek, és mennyire könnyű volt beindítani. Néhány növényt maga termesztett roxmortsi házának kertjében, másokat Neville-től kapott meg, s olyan is akadt, amit külföldről rendelt. Különleges hozzávalók, amelyeknek a titkait francia és spanyol tanulmányai alatt leste el.  
Hermionét leginkább a régi kötetek érdekelték, amelyeket Blaise az utazgatások során gyűjtött össze. Mint kiderült, a férfi csaknem ugyanolyan szenvedélyes antikvárium-járó, mint a nő, csak éppen egyedül a gyógynövényekkel és a bájitalokkal kapcsolatos kiadványok érdeklik, nem minden régi könyv. Amíg Hermione elmélyült az egyik, 1400-as évekből származó kötetben, addig Blaise áttöltött egy frissen elkészült bájitalt kis fiolákba, és elrendezte őket a raktárban. Hermione egy lemondó sóhajjal zárta össze a könyvet, amikor a férfi újra mellé lépett.  
– Sokkal több időre lenne szükségem ahhoz, hogy ebbe belemélyedjek.  
– Ha szeretnéd, kölcsönadom. De ha továbbra is csak ez köt le, féltékeny leszek rá…

Hermione elmosolyodott. Blaise olyan közel lépett hozzá, hogy érezte az illatát, a gyógynövények, mentol és arcszesz szagának keverékét, amelyet kifejezetten kellemesnek talált. Egymás szemébe néztek, s egy pillanatra dermedten álltak, és furcsán komolyan méregeték egymást. Hermione úgy érezte, ha továbbra is ittmarad, és így néz a férfira, valami visszavonhatatlan kezdődik el. Blaise elmosolyodott, és lassú óvatos mozdulattal simított ki egy hajtincset a nő arcából. Hermione nyelt egyet. Az érintés mintha lavinát indított volna el benne: hirtelen mérhetetlenül vágyott a férfi csókjára. Blaise szeme csillogott, úgy tűnt, neki is ugyanaz jár az eszében.  
– Mr Zambini! Jöjjön egy pillanatra! – hallatszott a kvibli fiú hangja. Blaise megrezdült. Egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, de aztán egyetlen szó nélkül megfordult, és visszasietett a bolt felé.  
Hermione úgy érezte magát, mint akit fejbe vágtak. Egy pillanatra elfelejtette, hogy hol van, és mit csinál, csak az a gondolat töltötte ki az elméjét, hogy Blaise pillantása mennyire simogató. Most viszont észbekapott, és visszafordult a könyvespolchoz, és a többi könyvet nézegette. Blaise sokáig távolmaradt, s Hermione már azon gondolkozott, hogy talán távoznia kellene, és hagyni a férfit dolgozni, amikor Blaise végre visszatért.  
– Ne haragudj… Problémás vevő, sokféle panasszal.

– Azt hiszem, jobb lesz, ha megyek. – Hermione szomorúan mosolyodott el. – Most dolgozol, nem akarlak zavarni.  
Blaise beharapta az ajkát. Legszívesebben rávágta volna, hogy „Nem zavarsz!", de valójában azonnal el kellett volna kezdenie egy bájitalt. Közelebb lépett Hermionéhez, de nem érintette meg újra. Bár egészen biztos volt benne, hogy Hermione akkor ugyanúgy kívánta a csókot, mint ő, a pillanat elszállt. Blaise pillantása idegesen siklott körbe a helyiségben. Szívesen marasztalta volna a lányt, de úgy érezte, illetlenség megkérni, hogy segítsen a munkájában.  
– Nagyon sajnálom – mondta végül. – Tényleg dolgoznom kell. Persze, nem zavarsz, de elvonod a figyelmem, az tény.  
Hermione elmosolyodott. – A világért se akarnám, ha híre menne, hogy mégsem vagy olyan megbízható patikus, mint mondják…  
– Annak mondanak? – Blaise arcán csibészes mosoly terült el.  
– Hallottam ezt-azt… Biztos minden túlzás volt – legyintett a nő. Blaise felvonta a szemöldökét, s Hermione vigyorogva folytatta. – Azt még elhiszem, hogy kiváló főzetet dolgoztál ki derékfájásra. De hogy jó modorú, jóképű férfi lennél…! Nem is tudom…  
– Szívesen adnék alkalmat arra, hogy teszteld kicsit a modoromat – ajánlotta Blaise.  
– Volna hozzá bátorságod?  
– Megpróbálom – bólintott a férfi. – Mondjuk kezdhetnénk egy vacsorával. Választok egy kellemes éttermet, ahol elbűvölhetlek.  
– Vonzó ajánlat…

– Akkor mit szólnál a szombat estéhez?  
Hermione bólintott. – Nagyszerű.  
– Szívesen visszakísérnélek a kastélyhoz, de sajnos most muszáj főznöm…  
– Elég lesz, ha szombaton hazakísérsz… – jegyezte meg Hermione. Blaise elmosolyodott.  
– Ebben biztos lehetsz.  
Kikísérte a nőt, összecsomagolta neki azt a néhány bájital alapanyagot, amelyet meg akart venni – és nem hagyta, hogy fizessen értük – aztán figyelte, ahogy bezáródik mögötte az ajtó, és elindul vissza a főutca felé. Lemondó sóhajjal tért vissza a laborba. Még soha nem fordult elő, hogy ennyire kedvetlenül lásson a bájitalfőzéshez.

*

Hermione jókedvű volt. A hideg ellenére is hazáig gyalogolt, és egészen felfrissítette ez a túra. Blaise egy dobozba csomagolta össze neki a bájital hozzávalókat, és az új, modern mérleget, amelyet végül kiválasztott. Hermione tudta, hogy könnyebb és gyorsabb megoldás is volna, ha átvarázsolná őket magához, de jólesett fogni a csomagot, amit a férfi a kezébe nyomott. Kicsit olyan volt, mintha egy karácsonyi ajándékot szorongatna még azelőtt, hogy kibontaná. Hiába tudta pontosan, hogy mit rejt a doboz, jólesett magához szorítani. Gyerekesen ostobának érezte magát, mégis végtelenül örült, hogy így alakultak a dolgok, hogy Blaise ideköltözött, és ők találkoztak.  
Harryt a nappalijában találta. A férfi diadalmas arccal üldögélt a kanapéján, és félretolta a Reggeli Prófétát, amelyet idáig olvasgatott. Hermione megtorpant, amikor a lakosztályába lépve észrevette, hogy nincs egyedül; Harry váratlan látogatása meglepő volt. Korábban persze mi sem lett volna természetesebb annál, hogy Harrynek eszébe jutott valami, s nem tudta kivárni a vacsorát, így azonnal átszaladt, hogy elmondja. Csakhogy az elmúlt napokon Hermione szinte alig látta a férfit. Több mint egy hete különösen viselkedett, s mostanában úgy tűnt, minden szabad percét valahol a Roxforton kívül tölti.

– Merre jártál? – kérdezte Harry.  
– Vettem néhány bájital alapanyagot. – Hermione letette a dobozt, és leült Harry mellé a kanapéra. – És te?  
– Én itt ültem, és vártam rád – vont Harry vigyorogva vállat.  
– Nem ma… – Hermione játékosan meglökte a férfit. Harry úgy tett, mintha a lökés ereje leterítené, aztán visszaült, szorosan a nő mellé. Hermione folytatta: – Szóval mit csináltál az elmúlt héten? Jó, ha az óráidra visszaértél!  
– Nyomoztál utánam? – kérdezte Harry tetetett sértettséggel.  
– Ugyan! Az egész iskolának feltűnik, ha nem vagy itt! – nevetett Hermione. – Tudod jól, hogy mindenki csak rád a figyel…!  
– Az a legrosszabb, hogy részben igazad van – morogta Harry. Hermione felhúzta a lábát, Harrynek támasztotta a hátát, és végtelen nyugalom járta át. Hirtelen minden visszazökkent a megszokott kerékvágásába. Sikerült Harryvel ugyanabban a könnyed, viccelődős hangnemben beszélniük, ami a Grimmauld téri kaland előtt jellemezte őket, és ráadásul a hét végén még egy randevú is várt rá, aminek a gondolata külön megborzongatta.  
– Máskor ne tedd meg velem azt, hogy lemondod a folyosói ügyelet! – morogta. Kissé hátrahajtotta, és Harry arcának támasztotta a fejét.

A férfi mélyen magába szívta az illatát, és jóleső elégedettség töltötte el Hermione közelségétől. Rég volt ennyire nyugodt és magabiztos a lány közelében. Biztos volt benne, hogy egyszer s mindenkorra rendezheti a vitáikat, és utána bizonyára a viszonyuk is újra rendbejön. Hermione testének érintése, hajának és bőrének illata még mindig megborzongatta, de Harry már ezt se bánta. Egyszerűen csak jó volt a nő közelében lenni, s az elmúlt napok éppen alkalmasak voltak arra, hogy rádöbbenjen: Hermione nélkül nem elég vidám az élete.  
– Kit osztott be melléd Minerva? – kérdezte kárörvendő hangon. – Flitwicket, mi?  
– Állítólag folyton ezzel nyaggatja – sóhajtott Hermione.  
– Igazán jó parti lenne – gúnyolódott Harry. – Rendben, nem valami magas, de az intelligenciája ezt kiválóan ellensúlyozza. És tényleg valamivel idősebb nálad, de ezt meg a te intelligenciád tudná ellensúlyozni…  
– Azt hiszed, ha hízelgés mögé bújtatod, nem veszem észre a gúnyolódást? – kérdezte Hermione fenyegetően. Harry néhány másodperces késéssel válaszolt:  
– Elnézést, nem figyeltem, mert éppen azon törtem a fejem, hogy mi lenne számotokra az ideális nászajándék. Egy különleges ágyra gondoltam, ami áthidalhatja a méretbeli különbségek okozta prob… – Harry nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert Hermione felkapott egy díszpárnát, és fejbe ütötte vele. – Hé! Ez nem volt valami kedves!  
– Nem? – Hermione szembefordult a fiúval, kezében a párnával. – Pedig ha folytatni szeretnéd, jobb ha felkészülsz még több ilyen csapásra.

Harry maga mellé rántott egy másik díszpárnát. – Felkészültem – jelentette be. – Akkor elmesélhetem az ágy különlegességét…?  
Hermione párnája az arcába nyomódott, s a következő pillanatban már Harry eltekintett attól, hogy beszéljen, és inkább arra koncentrált, hogy a nőt püfölje. Az egyik párna elrepült valahova a távolba, így kénytelen voltak az egyetlen megmaradt fegyveren osztozkodni, s egymás kezéből tépték ki, hogy a másikat fejbe vághassák vele. Hermione annyira nevetett, hogy lecsúszott a kanapéról, és amikor Harry követte, hogy elcsépelhesse, elkapta a fiú karját, és maga mellé rántotta. Arrébb gurultak, a párnát már rég elhagyták valahol. Harry a lány fölött feküdt, mindkét csuklóját leszorította, és a szemébe nézett.  
Hermione arca kipirult, szemei vidáman csillogtak, és Harry annyira szerette volna megcsókolni, hogy a vágy már szinte fájt. Némán, dermedten néztek egymás szemébe, Harry érezte a tenyere alatt, hogy Hermione szíve milyen gyorsan ver, csuklóján hogy lüktetnek az erek. Szeretett volna mondani valamit, szerette volna megfogalmazni, hogy mit érez, hogy mitől van benne ez a felszabadult boldogság, és közben a szívét összefacsaró sóvárgás. De persze megint Hermione szólalt meg először. Ő volt az, aki egyetlen szóval is meg tudta fogalmazni mindazt, ami Harryben kavargott.  
– Hiányoztál – mondta a nő halkan.  
– Te is nekem – suttogta Harry, és úgy érezte, ha most nem csókolja meg Hermionét, akkor soha.  
– El kell mondanom valamit – szólalt meg Hermione. Harry alig érezhetően felsóhajtott. – Nem fogsz neki örülni, de nekem fontos. Szeretném, ha tudnád.  
Harry felült, visszacsúszott a kanapéhoz, és hátát a lábának támasztotta. Hermione arca kissé aggodalmas volt, és a pillantása semmi jót nem ígért a férfinak.

– Flitwick megkérte a kezed, és te igent mondtál? – kérdezte lemondóan.  
– Azt hittem, annak örülnél… – Úgy tűnt, Hermione kapva kap az alkalmon, hogy kicsit még elodázza vallomást.  
– Több időre van szükségem az ágy kidolgozásához. Ha máris házasodtok, valami átlagos nászajándékot kell vennem. Gólyalábat, vagy ilyesmit…  
– Harry! – Hermione megcsóválta a fejét, Harry vigyorgott. A nő lassan komolyodott el. – Szóval… az a helyzet, hogy Roxmortsban voltam, és megnéztem Blaise patikáját.  
– Milyen volt? – Harry flegma hangja meglepte Hermionét. Azt hitte, a férfi dühös lesz, amiért Blaise-ről hall. Ez a nyugalom azonban biztatónak tűnt.  
– Igazán kellemes hely… Blaise körbevezetett, vettem néhány dolgot. És szombatra elhívott vacsorázni. – Az utolsó mondatot már csak suttogni merte. Nem akart újra veszekedni, de annyira boldog volt Blaise miatt, hogy úgy érezte, mindenképp meg kell osztania ezt Harryvel.  
– De nem fogsz elmenni – jelentette ki Harry. Hermione összevonta a szemöldökét.  
– Hogy micsoda? Miért ne mennék?!  
– Az elmúlt napokban utánanéztem néhány dolognak. Nyomozgattam kicsit, felelevenítettem néhány kapcsolatot – magyarázta Harry. – És megtudtam ezt-azt Zambiniről.  
Hermione megdermedt. – Mit tudtál meg?

– A háború idején a halálfalóknak voltak külföldi kapcsolataik. Információkat, tiltott vagy korlátozott számú növényeket, hop-port és a minisztérium könyvtárában alaposan védett könyveket szereztek be tőlük. – Hermione bólintott. Emlékezett arra, hogy a háború után néhány auror külföldön is nyomozott. Harry folytatta: – Zambini egy francia összekötő volt.  
Hermione kinyitotta a száját, de képtelen volt egyetlen hangot is kiadni. Harry eddig csak a diadallal foglalkozott, de most rájött, hogy ez a győzelem Hermionének nagyon is fáj. Közelebb csúszott a nőhöz, és magához ölelte. Hermione hagyta, hogy a férfi átkarolja, lehunyta a szemét, és próbálta megérteni, hogy miért fáj ez az egész annyira. Olyan rövid ideje ismerte Blaise-t, és mégis sikerült teljesen beleélnie magát abba, hogy lehet köztük valami. Hogy végre megjelent a Roxfort közelében egy férfi, egy olyan férfi, akitől várhat valamit.  
– Elmeséled, hogy mit tudtál meg? – kérdezte halkan, s kicsit hátrébb húzódott, hogy lássa Harry arcát.  
– Ron kikért nekem néhány régi jegyzőkönyvet, azokkal kezdtem. – Harry továbbra is a kezében tartotta, és ráérősen cirógatta a nő kezét. Sajnálta Hermionét, de úgy gondolta, jobb, ha már most tud mindent, azelőtt, hogy még jobban belemélyedne ebbe a kapcsolatba. – Sok halálfaló beszélt a külföldi összekötőkről. Aztán utánanéztem annak, hogy Zambini pontosan hol volt a háború ideje alatt. Végig Franciaországban volt, és onnan sok gyógynövényt is kaptak a halálfalók. A francia összekötő sose lett meg, csak annyit sikerült megtudni, hogy beszélte mindkét nyelvet, és egyszer valaki azt mondta, hogy angol akcentusa van.  
– És aztán mit csináltál? – kérdezte Hermione. Harry értetlenül meredt rá.  
– Mit csináltam volna?

– Hogyan bizonyosodtál meg róla, hogy tényleg Blaise volt az összekötő? Odautaztál? Találtál valamit? Beszéltél volt halálfalókkal vagy ottaniakkal?  
– Nem, természetesen nem utaztam oda. Elítéltekkel pedig nem beszélhetek, mert már nem vagyok auror.  
– Akkor?  
– Akkor mi? Mindent elmondtam neked, amit megtudtam. Ebből bárki összerakhatja a dolgokat…  
Hermione elhúzta a kezét. – Mit rakhat össze? Eddig is tudtuk, hogy Blaise Franciaországban volt, és azt is, hogy létezett francia összekötő. Valójában a hatalmas nyomozásod nem szolgáltatott új információkat!  
– Még mindig neki akarsz hinni? – kérdezte Harry hitetlenkedve. – Hermione, legalább próbálj meg gondolkozni! Angol ember Franciaországban! Ráadásul Zambini egy volt mardekáros!  
– Rendben, gondolkozom. – Hermione felpattant, és fel-alá kezdett járkálni a szobában. – Nyilvánvaló, hogy több angol is volt akkor Franciaországban. Én, ha titkos összekötőt keresnék, biztosan nem azt választanám, aki amúgy is mardekáros volt, és elsőként gyanús lehet.  
– Gyógynövényeket küldött! – érvelt tovább Harry.  
– Na és aztán?! – csattant fel Hermione. – A francia varázstudók híresek a gyógynövényeikről! Nem meglepő, hogy onnan kaptak a halálfalók.  
– Ha nem ő volt, akkor magyarázd már meg, hogy miért ment utána át Spanyolországba?

– Mert befejezte az egyetemet, és ott akart kutatni. Harry, hiába próbálkozol, nem tudod ráhúzni a vizes lepedőt!  
– Hogy lehetsz ennyire beszűkült? Miért hagyod, hogy átverjen? Mégis mi a fenét csinált veled? Megitatott valamivel?  
– Te vagy beszűkült. Valamiért kitaláltad, hogy nem bírod Blaise-t, és azóta más se hajtogatsz, csak azt, hogy biztosan köze volt a halálfalókhoz. Semmit sem tudtál meg, semmit sem bizonyított ez a kis nyomozásod, csak azt, hogy nem vagy normális!  
– Neked akarok jót, te ostoba! – veszítette el a türelmét Harry. – Egy volt halálfalóval akarsz járni?  
– Blaise nem volt halálfaló – sziszegte Hermione a férfi arcába. – És azt csinálok, amit akarok. Ne akarj parancsolgatni nekem, Harry. Tűnj innen. Most látni se akarlak. – Harry mély levegőt vett, hogy válaszoljon, de Hermione megrázta a fejét. – Komolyan mondtam. Menj, mielőtt megátkozlak.  
Az ajtó dühösen csapódott be Harry mögött. A férfi visszafordult, és hitetlenkedve méregette a falapot. Nem értette, hogy lehet Hermione ennyire naiv, és egyre jobban dühítette, hogy a nő napról napra jobban kötődik Zambinihez.


	5. Mosolyognom kéne némán

**Egyszer volt**

**Korhatár**: 18 év (erotikus tartalom)  
**Jogok**: A szereplők, helyszínek, varázslatok **J. K. Rowling** tulajdonai. Én csak kölcsön vettem őket egy kis játszadozásra. A fejezetcím **Katona Klári ** Szívemet dobom eléd című dalából származik.

**5. fejezet – Mosolyognom kéne némán**

– Ne menj el. Kérlek, Hermione, hallgass rám. Csak most az egyszer.  
– Most az egyszer? Mikor volt utoljára, hogy nem rád hallgattam? – Hermione kritikus szemmel mérte végig magát a tükörben. Most lépett ki a fürdőszobából, végzett az öltözéssel, sminkkel is. Nem akart túlzásba esni. Még ha randevú, akkor sem kell úgy viselkednie, mintha egy ostoba tinédzser lenne. Csinos, de visszafogott ruhát választott, éppen csak egy kicsit festette ki a szemét, és a frizurával se akart sokat bíbelődni. Régóta tudta, hogy azok a férfiak, akik egy órák hosszú munkájával megcsinált lánnyal szeretik eltölteni az idejüket, vele elégedetlenek lesznek. Saját magát akarta megmutatni Blaise-nek, nem egy képzeletbeli Hermione Grangert.  
– Csak a fontos dolgokban nem hallgatsz rám – sóhajtott Harry lemondóan. Hermione megfordult, és kérdőn nézett a fiúra.  
– Hogy nézek ki?  
– Túl jól. Nem érdemel meg téged…

– Harry, ha csak morogni tudsz, jobb lesz, ha visszamész a saját lakosztályodba – jelentette ki Hermione. – Arra semmi szükségem, hogy valaki elrontsa a hangulatomat. Tényleg ezért ajánlottad fel, hogy átjössz?  
Harry nem felelt. Azért akart átjönni, hogy rávegye Hermionét, mondja le a randit. Ahhoz semmi kedve nem volt, hogy tényleg végigasszisztálja a nő készülődését. Korábban tényleg sokszor segítettek egymásnak ruhát választani, vagy akár csak megnyugtatni a másikat egy-egy különösen fontos randi előtt. De Harry most egyáltalán nem akarta tudni, hogy Hermione milyen ruhában akarja elcsábítani Zambinit, és az sem érdekelte, hogy a nő esetleg ideges lesz-e. Mégis sejtette, hogy ha ezt elmondaná Hermionének, ő cseppet sem örülne neki.  
– Tudom, hogy nem bírod őt. – Hermione leült Harry mellé az ágyra, kezét a karjára tette. Harry figyelte a mozdulatát, magába szívta az illatát, és hihetetlenül haragudott Zambinire. – De nekem tetszik, és úgy tűnik, működik a dolog. Nálad jobban senki se tudja, hogy mennyire rossz volt az elmúlt néhány évem. Futó kapcsolatok, vagy még annyi se. Blaise olyannak tűnik, akiből lehet valami.  
– Vagy csak átver, kihasznál és itthagy – morogta Harry.  
– Ne légy ennyire negatív! – rázta a fejét a nő. – Blaise elkezdett Roxmortsban egy üzletet, úgyhogy biztosan nem fog csak úgy lelépni.  
Harry egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, aztán felsóhajtott. – Csak neked akarok jót…  
– Ha jót akarsz nekem, kívánd azt, hogy most minden tökéletes legyen. – Hermione felállt, egy pálcaintéssel kioltotta a fáklyákat a fürdőszobában, még egyszer ellenőrizte a ruháját a tükörben, eltette a pálcáját, és az órára pillantott.

– Jobb lesz, ha megyek – állt fel Harry az ágyról. – Majd utána beszélünk. – Végigmérte a nőt, aztán megölelte. – Jól nézel ki.  
– Köszönöm – mosolygott Hermione, s intett a férfinak, mielőtt az eltűnt volna a kandalló tüzében.  
Csak néhány pillanata maradt, és hamarosan Blaise kopogott az ajtaján. Hermione meghívót küldött neki, hogy bejöhessen a kastély területére. Találkozhattak volna a vadkanos kapunál is, de Blaise ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy érte jön, s Hermione ezt nagyon is lovagiasnak tartotta. A férfi fekete köpenyt viselt, alatta pedig mugli öltözéket. Hermione nem bánta; ő sem akart talárt venni. A tanórákon és hivatalos alkalmakon kívül még mindig kellemesebbnek találta a mugli ruhákat, pedig évek óta élt varázslók között. A férfi virágot is hozott.  
– Tudom, cserepeset nem illik – mondta, amikor felmutatta az ajándékot –, de nem tudtam volna olyat kitalálni, ami jobban illik hozzád. Az orchidea elsőre csak egy átlagos zöld növény, de ha kivirágzik, akkor gyönyörű, és hosszú ideig lehet benne gyönyörködni.

– Tényleg nagyon szép – mosolyodott el Hermione a finom, lilás erezetű virágot nézve. A növénynek még csak egyetlen virága nyílt ki, mellette pedig bimbók sorakoztak. Hermione az íróasztalára tette a kis cserepet, mielőtt elindultak volna.  
Blaise irányításával Londonba hoppanáltak, és egy kellemes étterembe mentek. Hermione kifejezetten elégedett volt a férfi választásával, csakúgy, ahogy a modorával is. Valójában meglepően könnyedén megtalálták a közös hangot, és Hermione úgy mesélt a tanórákról, egyes diákok viselkedéséről, viccesebb pillanatokról a Roxfortban, mintha egy régen látott baráttal beszélgetne. Blaise kiválóan szórakozott azon, hogy az újabb generáció puskázási módszerei semmivel sem kifinomultabbak, mint amilyen az övék volt valaha, és cserébe a külföldi útjairól vagy a vevőkről mesélt.  
Már a desszertnél jártak, amikor Hermione úgy döntött, mégis szóba hozza Harry gyanúját. Egyszerűen nem tudta kiverni a fejéből azt, amit a férfi mondott, s mivel biztos volt benne, hogy Harry nem rosszindulatból vádaskodik, hanem komolyan gondolja, úgy érezte, talán őt is meg tudná nyugtatni Blaise válaszával. Persze, ez meglehetősen kényes téma volt, s Hermione igazán nem szerette volna elrontani az estét, mégsem tudta megállni a dolgot.  
– Szeretnék kérdezni valamit – mondta a férfi szemébe nézve. – Ne értsd félre, nem akarlak kifaggatni, vagy ilyesmi. De nem hagy nyugodni…

– Most már kíváncsivá tettél – mosolyodott el Blaise. Hermione kissé felbátorodott, és folytatta.  
– A háború alatt Franciaországban éltél. Egyáltalán nem is volt kapcsolatod a régi, roxfortos barátaiddal?  
Blaise arca elkomorult, s Hermione szívét összeszorította az aggodalom. Ez a pillantás nem sok jót ígért. Hermionének fogalma sem volt, hogy mit tegyen, ha kiderül, hogy Harrynek igaza volt. Adjon-e mégis esélyt Blaise-nek, mondván, hogy azóta már sok idő eltelt? Nem tudta, hogy mennyire hiheti el, hogy a férfi megváltozott. Azonban nem jutott több idő a töprengésre, mert a férfi válaszolni kezdett:  
– Még az egyetem alatt Draco felkeresett. Azt mondta, egyszerűen csak utazgat kicsit, és éppen Franciaországban járt, ezért ugrott be. Elhittem neki, talán mert naiv voltam, talán mert szerettem volna azt hinni, hogy Draco otthagyta a halálfalókat. Elmesélte, hogy Pitonról kiderült, hogy elárulta őket, és azt is, hogy a háború elég rosszul áll. A minisztérium sorra buktatja le a halálfalókat, és egyre több a nehézségük. Nem akartam véleményt mondani, engem egyszerűen nem érdekelt ez a háború… – Blaise ivott egy korty bort, és rosszkedvűen sóhajtott fel. – Mire fogjam neked ezt az egészet? Hogy naiv voltam? Vagy túl fontosak voltak a régi barátságok?  
– Segítetted valamiben? – kérdezte Hermione sápadtan. Blaise lassan bólintott, Hermione szíve a torkában dobogott.  
– Idővel kiderült persze, hogy még mindig halálfaló, de nem küldtem el – folytatta Blaise. – Azt mondta, bájitalfőzőket keresnek, de én megmondtam neki, hogy nem akarok részt venni ebben az egészben. Ha akartam volna, nem megyek el otthonról. Erre kijelentette, hogy akkor vesz tőlem néhány bájitalt és alapanyagot. Jólesett a felkérés, nem bántam azt sem, hogy egy kis extra keresethez jutok. Elég szép összeget ajánlott. Meg aztán úgy gondoltam, az tényleg illetlenség lenne, ha még ezt is elutasítanám. Eladtam neki néhány főzetet.

– Többször is?  
Blaise megrázta a fejét. – Legközelebb nem Draco jött, hanem egy idősebb halálfaló, és őt elhajtottam. Ennyit nem ért az egész.  
Hermione megnyugodva sóhajtott fel. Szinte semmi sem történt, s úgy tűnt, Blaise-t csakugyan bántja a dolog. A nő önkéntelen mozdulattal nyúlt át az asztal fölött, és simította végig a férfi kezét. Blaise felpillantott, a szemében remény csillant.  
– Nem vetsz meg nagyon?  
– Egyetlen alkalom volt… Nem hiszem, hogy bármi is múlt rajta – felelt Hermione biztatóan. Blaise beharapta az ajkát, de nem válaszolt. Megszorította Hermione kezét.  
– Köszönöm. – Néhány másodpercig hallgattak, összesimuló kezeiket figyelték. Blaise megköszörülte a torkát. – Talán indulni kéne – ajánlotta. Hermione bólintott. Már az utcán voltak, amikor Blaise a lányhoz fordult. – Arról volt szó, hogy hazakísérlek. Remélem, még most sincs ellenedre.  
– Nagyon örülnék – mosolyodott el a nő. Egyszerre dehoppanáltak, és egy szempillantással később a kastély parkjának kapujában tűntek fel. Hallgatagon sétáltak a kastély felé, a park fáinak susogását hallgatták. Egészen közel mentek egymáshoz, a felkarjuk néha összeért, s Hermionét szokatlan, kellemes nyugalom járta át a férfi mellett.  
– Azt hiszem, ezt az egészet nem az első randevún akartam volna elmesélni… – szólalt meg Blaise.  
– Én nem bánom, hogy így alakult.  
– Ezzel alaposan lecsökkentettem az esélyeimet arra, hogy behívsz egy italra. – Hermione nevetett.  
– Talán. De az is lehet, hogy éppen ellenkezőleg. Nem szoktam egyetlen botlás alapján megítélni az embereket.  
Blaise kézfeje hozzáért a nőéhez. – Köszönöm.

Szinte észrevétlenül simult egymásba a kezük, de Hermione biztató szorítása, nagyon is észrevehető volt. Blaise halványan elmosolyodott, miközben a tölgyfakapuhoz értek. Akkor sem akaródzott elengedni egymás kezét, amikor megálltak Hermione lakosztályának ajtajában. Egy másodpercig egymás szemébe néztek, aztán Hermione egy pálcaintéssel kinyitotta az ajtót.  
– Van kedved bejönni? – kérdezte a nappali felé intve. Blaise némán bólintott. Elhelyezkedett a kanapén, miközben Hermione hozott két pohár lángnyelv whiskyt. Koccintottak.  
– Igyunk arra, hogy mégis behívtál – mosolygott Blaise. Körülnézett. – Szóval ilyen egy roxfortos tanár lakosztálya. Mindig is érdekelt…  
– Szívesen körbevezetlek – ajánlotta a nő, de Blaise megrázta a fejét.  
– Talán később. – Végigsimította Hermione arcát, és közelebb húzta magához. Csókot lehelt az ajkaira, s Hermione azonnal utat engedett a nyelvének. Lassan, kényelmesen csókolóztak.  
Kopogtak. Hermione zavartan fordult az ajtó irányába, majd szabadkozva tápászkodott fel. Az ajtó másik oldalán Harry állt. Hermione kissé kényszeredettnek találta a mosolyát.  
– Harry! – Meglepetten lépett kijjebb a folyosóra, és behúzta maga mögött az ajtót. – Mit keresel itt?  
– Na, hogy sikerült a randi?  
– Jól… Nagyon is jól – pillantott Hermione zavartan az ajtó felé. Harry várt egy másodpercet.

– Nem hívsz be? Elmesélhetnéd… – Hermione egy másodpercre lehunyta a szemét. – Még itt van nálad? – A nő bólintott, s Harry arcáról egy csapásra eltűnt a mosoly. – Ne csináld, Hermione. Ne feküdj le vele.  
– Ehhez mi közöd? – sziszegte Hermione sértetten. – Hogy jut eszedbe váratlanul idejönni, és tanácsokat osztogatni ezzel kapcsolatban?  
– Sajnálom, de akkor is. Talán még nem tudtam bizonyítani, de idővel sikerülni fog. Ő nem érdemel meg téged. Nem adhatod neki oda magad…  
– Ne nevettess! A randin kiválóan éreztem magam, és ha kedvem támad a szexhez, nem fogom elzavarni.  
– Kérlek, ne – ismételte a férfi.  
– Jó éjt, Harry – vetette oda Hermione hidegen. Becsapta maga mögött az ajtót, és szüksége volt néhány másodpercre, hogy megnyugodjon. Harry próbálkozása után csak még jobban vágyott vissza Blaise karjaiba, és igyekezett nem észrevenni azt a hangot, amely mindeközben azt ismételgette a fejében, hogy „csak azért is".  
– Valami baj van? – kérdezte Blaise. Hermione a fejét rázta, és visszaült a férfi mellé.

– Nem fontos. Hol is tartottunk? – A férfi elmosolyodott, és újra magához húzta. Ez a csók már jóval szenvedélyesebb lett. Hermione hozzásimult Blaise-hez, ujjai a tincsei közé bújtak, és szinte kétségbeesetten szorította magához a férfit. Mégsem tudta elfelejteni Harryt, nem tudta kiverni a fejéből azt a csalódott pillantást, amit utoljára látott, mielőtt becsapta volna az ajtót.  
– Feszült vagy – állapította meg Blaise. Hermione felsóhajtott.  
– Csak mert megzavartak.  
– Egy férfi volt?  
– Nem férfi, csak barát – rázta a fejét Hermione. – Ne haragudj, valami ostobaságot akart, és az jár az eszemben.  
– Segítek elfelejteni – ajánlotta Blaise. – Hunyd le a szemed!  
Hermione engedelmeskedett. Blaise ujjai lassan simították végig az arcát, aztán az ajkait. A férfi újra megcsókolta, ezúttal lágyan, óvatosan. Hermione arra gondolt, hogy Harry hónapokkal ezelőtt mennyire puhán csókolta, és hozzásimult a férfihez. Ujjai újra a fekete tincsek közé siklottak, és arról, ahogy Blaise lágyan simogatni kezdte a hátát, eszébe jutott Harry becézése. A férfi levetkőztette, és Hermione finom mosollyal az ajkain, lehunyt szemmel hagyta, miközben Harry ujjait érezte a testén.  
Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, és ő is vetkőztetni kezdte a férfit, nem gondolt bele, hogy a terv csak félig vált be: visszatért a hangulata, de Harryt egyáltalán nem felejtette el. Alsóneműben, csókolózva nyúltak végig a kanapén. Blaise végigcsókolta a nő mellét, és Hermione jólesően sóhajtott fel, miközben figyelte a másik erős szálú, fekete tincseit. Önkéntelenül is lehunyta a szemét, amikor Blaise eljutott az öléig, és végigcsókolta a szeméremdombját. Megborzongott, amikor a férfi megszabadította az utolsó ruhadarabtól is, és lassan széthúzta a combját, hogy csókot leheljen a lába közé. Remegve élvezte Blaise ajkainak és nyelvének játékát, és valahol a gyönyör ködén túl Harry járt az eszében.

A férfi újra végigcsókolta a testét, és egy hosszúra nyúlt csók után most Hermione kezdte kényeztetni a másikat. Blaise jólesően sóhajtott fel, amikor körbenyalta a mellbimbóját, és türelmetlenül mozdult meg, mert Hermione túl lassan haladt a puszikkal a csípője felé. A lány nem tudta megállni, hogy összevesse a férfi bőrének bársonyosságát, illatát, érintését Harryével. A hangját, amikor elégedetten mordult egyet, mert Hermione elért a férfiasságáig, és lassan körbenyalta. Az ízét, a sóhajait. Blaise odahúzta magához a nőt, és kiéhezetten csókolta meg. A merevedése türelmetlenül simult Hermione combjához, és a nő élvezettel nyögött fel, amikor Blaise ujjai lassan a testébe csúsztak.  
Kívánta a férfit, de amikor lehunyta a szemét, Harryt látta maga előtt. Nem tudott ellenállni a vágynak, hogy elképzelje, milyen lenne, ha Harry ujjai masszíroznák, ha ő csókolná végig a nyakát. Blaise abbahagyta a simogatását, fölé helyezkedett, és egészen lassan, hatolt a testébe. Hermionét különös, kettős érzés kerítette hatalmába. Egyfelől a teste azonnal reagált Blaise legfinomabb érintésére is, élvezte, hogy a férfi kitölti és mozog benne, hogy az arca az arcához simul. Másfelől ennek hatására végképp meglódult a fantáziája, és Harryt látta maga előtt egy nővel, aki talán ő maga is lehetett. A képzelődés még jobban felizgatta, s ettől a teste még érzékenyebben reagált Blaise-re, s egyre erősebbé vált a kéj.

A gyönyör egyre erőteljesebb lett, mintha egyszerre érzékelte volna mindazt az örömöt, amit Blaise okozott neki, s amit Harry okozott a képzeletében lévő nőnek. Az orgazmus szokatlan intenzitással járta át, hullámokban borította be, és a nő hosszú másodperceken keresztül remegett tőle. Olyan erővel élvezett el, hogy az magával rántotta a férfit is, és Blaise alig néhány másodperccel később szintén a csúcsra jutott. Levegő után kapkodva, összegabalyodva feküdtek még hosszú másodperceken keresztül a kanapén. Hermione tudta, hogy még soha nem volt ilyen átütő élményben része, és szerette volna végleg elfelejteni azt, hogy ehhez Harrynek is köze volt.

*

Harryn még mindig átfutott az utálkozás, amikor belépett a szobába, és meglátta a kanapén terpeszkedő férfit. Pedig bőven lett volna ideje arra, hogy megszokja – gondolta keserűen. Amióta Blaise és Hermione egy pár volt, nem akadt olyan találkozójuk Neville-nél vagy Hermionénél, amelyen ne jelent volna meg a patikus is. Sőt, egyszer még maga Harry is kénytelen volt meghívni, annyira furcsán vette volna ki magát, ha csak ő hiányzik a lassan végleg ötfőssé vált társaságból. Mert Blaise most már vitathatatlanul mindig ott ült Hermione mellett, s eleinte csak néha megsimogatta a karját, vagy pár pillanatig fogta a kezét, aztán a kézfogás állandósult, és újabban Blaise hanyagul át is karolta, és néha megcsókolta a nőt, mintha mi sem lenne természetesebb.  
Harry belátta, hogy valóban ez a természetes, hiszen az őt se zavarta soha, ha Neville megölelte előtte Lunát, de azt képtelen volt elviselni, hogy Hermionét szorongassa valaki más. Nem értette magát, hiszen csak egyszer történt köztük valami, s az idegesítő álmok is egyre ritkábban jöttek. Mégis, az se volt ennyire rossz, amikor először látta Ginnyt egy másik férfivel. Talán Blaise személyisége, talán az, ahogy Hermione Harryhez viszonyult, de Harry képtelen volt elviselni őket, és az is csak nagy nehézségek árán  sikerült, hogy jó képet vágjon hozzájuk. Tudta, hogy otthon is maradhatna, és akkor elkerülné ezt a kellemetlenséget, de egyáltalán nem akarta, hogy Blaise kiszorítsa a saját baráti társaságából.  
Hermione furcsa volt az elmúlt időkben. Eleinte Harry ezt a saját viselkedésének tudta be. Akkor nem csak, hogy dühítette Blaise győzelme, de minden erejével azon volt, hogy lebeszélje Hermionét a férfiről. Persze meghallgathatta, hogy Blaise milyen őszintén és bűnbánóan beszélt egyetlen találkozásáról Dracóval a háború alatt, és hogyan lopta be magát végleg Hermione szívébe azzal, hogy roppantul szégyellte ezt az egészet.  
– Te nem vagy normális – csóválta a fejét Harry. – Ez a legalapvetőbb technika! Elárul valamit, amitől mindenki felbolydul, és amíg azt tárgyalják, meg az együttműködő viselkedése miatt elkezdenek elnézően beszélni róla, addig elsikkadnak az igazi bűnei.  
– Ha éppen arra vagy kíváncsi, én rákérdeztem a többire is – fonta keresztbe a karját Hermione. – Szóval semmi sem sikkad el. Tényleg bánja, és tényleg nem volt összekötő. Az egész nem olyan nagy ügy.  
Harry közel hajolt a nőhöz: – Szeretnéd.

– Nem fogom itt bizonygatni neked. – Hermione hátradőlt, s egyben elhúzódott Harrytől. – Nincs szükségem arra, hogy ismételgessem, mert anélkül is tudom, ez az igazság.  
Rendszeresen újrakezdték ezt a vitát, amíg Harry végül bele nem törődött, hogy jobb lesz, ha jó képet vág Blaise-hez, különben végleg elveszíti Hermionét. A nő ugyanis különös lett. Távolságtartóan viselkedett, alig mosolygott, alig nevetett a közelében. Valójában alig nézett rá, kevesebbet beszélgettek, és csak akkor találkoztak munka után, ha Harry kezdeményezett. Még akkor is sokszor Blaise-zel együtt. Eleinte elfogadható indok volt, hogy az új szerelem teljesen lefoglalja Hermionét – még akkor is, ha soha még egyetlen kapcsolat miatt se hanyagolta el Harryt –, és Harry tudta, hogy az ő megjegyzései se könnyítik meg a lány dolgát. Csakhogy Hermione távolságtartó maradt a közös folyosóügyeleteken is, és akkor se változott sokat, amikor Harry megpróbált beletörődni, hogy együtt jár Blaise-zel.  
Most tehát Harry elnyomta magában a rosszkedvet, és leült a számára fenntartott fotelbe, hogy úgy beszélgessen Blaise-zel, mintha semmi bajuk nem lenne egymással. Hermione a férfihez bújt, vagy pedig Lunával pusmogott, s csak akkor szólt Harryhez, ha a férfi megszólította. Harry lassan úgy érezte, van róla némi fogalma, hogy mennyire rossz lehetett Hermionének, amikor ő volt távolságtartó. De ettől függetlenül nem értette a nőt. Így amikor a társaság elindult az üvegházakhoz, hogy megnézzenek néhány palántát, és Hermione is felpattant, hogy kövesse barátját, Harry elkapta a csuklóját, és visszahúzta a szobába.  
Hermione megdermedt az érintésétől. Néhány másodpercig Harry kezére meredt, ami körülfogta a csuklóját, és Harry érezte, hogy kalapál a szíve.  
– Gyere, Zambini ki fogja kicsit bírni nélküled – mondta, és fejével a kanapé felé intett. Hermione grimaszolt, de követte Harryt.  
Kiszabadította a kezét a férfi szorításából, mereven ült le a kanapéra, és saját kezét bámulta. Harry közel ült hozzá. Magába akarta szívni az illatát, ki akarta élvezni a lehetőséget, hogy kicsit kettesben lehet a nővel. Önkéntelen mozdulattal simította végig Hermione karját, és kicsit maga felé fordította a nőt.

– Harry… – Hermione végigmérte, aztán zavartan kapta el a pillantását.  
– Haragszol rám? – kérdezte Harry. – Tudom, nem vagyok valami jó fej Blaise-zel – szándékosan a férfi keresztnevét mondta ki –, de én igyekszem, hidd el.  
– Nem, már sokkal jobb – rázta a fejét Hermione. – Nem haragszom.  
– Kerülsz.  
– Kevés az időm.  
– Ezért kérted, hogy Neville-lel osszanak be folyosóügyeletre?  
– Nem kértem! – tiltakozott Hermione. – Véletlen volt!  
– Minerva említette, hogy miért hozta meg véletlenül ezt a döntést – jegyezte meg Harry gúnyosan.  
Hermione lehunyta a szemét. Mit mondhatott volna? Azt, hogy minden alkalommal, amikor az ágyba kerül a barátjával, róla fantáziál, aligha árulhatta el. Harry láthatóan túljutott a szeptemberi kalandjukon, s Hermione tudta, hogy neki is illene elfelejteni a testét. De olyan különös, borzongatóan izgató volt minden alkalommal kiegészíteni a fantáziálással azt, amit Blaise nyújtott, hogy képtelen volt lemondani róla. Ettől pedig végtelenül zavarba jött, ahányszor csak meglátta Harryt, és úgy érezte, már nem tud ugyanúgy beszélni vele. Kezdte megérteni, hogy mit érezhetett a férfi a Grimmauld téri este után.  
– Sajnálom, nem tudom, mi van velem. Talán tényleg azért volt, mert sosem tudhattam, hogy mikor kezded el szidni Blaise-t. Ő fontos nekem, és te is az vagy. Azt szeretném, ha jól kijönnétek…  
– Azért ne kérj lehetetlent – vigyorodott el Harry, akit különös melegséggel töltött el a gondolat, hogy fontos Hermionének. – Egyelőre ott tartok, hogy magamba fojtom a megjegyzéseket vele kapcsolatban.

– Akkor az első siker már megvan. – Hermione csak most vette észre, hogy Harry még mindig a karján tartja a kezét. Az érintése borzongató volt, Hermione hiába tagadta volna, el kellett ismernie, hogy jólesik neki a férfi közelsége. És éppen ez az érzés volt ijesztő.  
– Nocsak, egy percre kettesben hagylak titeket, és máris ráhajtasz a csajomra? – kérdezte Blaise váratlanul. Mosolygott, de volt a szemében valami különös, ahogy végigmérte őket. Hermione zavartan húzódott el Harrytől, ő viszont vigyorogva dőlt hátra a kanapén.  
– Azt hiszed, ennyire könnyű elcsábítani? Talán kevés vagy neki? – gúnyolódott. Blaise állta a pillantását.  
– Nem, Potter, nem hiszem, hogy másra vágyna.  
– Hé, még a szobában vagyok – szólt rájuk Hermione. Blaise odahúzta magához, és megcsókolta. Harry elkapta a pillantását, és a cukortartó tetejét kezdte igazgatni. Hermione Blaise-hez simult, és minden erejével azon volt, hogy ne gondoljon most Harryre.  
Nem akart vele elutasító lenni, de amikor visszaültek a kanapéra, és Harry karja az övéhez ért, zavartan rándult meg. Harry egyetlen szó nélkül ült át máshová, és hagyta, hogy Luna magyarázni kezdjen neki arról, hogy a közelgő karácsonyi szünetben milyen különös állatokat leshetnének meg a kastély birtokán. Egyszerre reménykedett, hogy újra közel kerülhet Hermionéhez, és szorította össze a torkát valami különös keserűség, amiért Blaise még közelebb áll a nőhöz.


	6. A jövőmre a múltam válaszolt

**Egyszer volt**

**Korhatár**: 12 év  
**Jogok**: A szereplők, helyszínek, varázslatok **J. K. Rowling** tulajdonai. Én csak kölcsön vettem őket egy kis játszadozásra. A fejezetcím **Katona Klári ** Egyszer volt című dalából származik.

**6. fejezet – A jövőmre a múltam válaszolt**

Dermesztően hideg volt, Harry még a kesztyű, sál és vastag köpeny védelmében is úgy érezte, hogy a csontjáig hatol a jeges szél. El tudta képzelni, hogy fent a levegőben milyen iszonyatos ereje lehet, de úgy tűnt, a kviddicsjátékosok ennél rosszabbat is megéltek már, mert a gyakorlás szakadatlanul folyt tovább. Harry végtelenül hálás volt, amikor a kapitány úgy döntött, hogy eleget dirigált, és a csapat leszállt a földre. Még egy utolsó eligazítást tartottak, majd Ginny könnyedén a vállára dobta a seprűjét, és Harry felé indult. Kipirult az arca a hidegben, és jókedvűen mosolygott a férfire.  
– Mi szél hozott ide?  
– Jeges nyugati.  
Ginny vigyorgott. – Nosztalgiázol?  
– Igen, arra gondoltam, hogy talán szervezhetnék a Roxfortban egy tanár-diák meccset. Persze, csak tavasszal, mert a tanárok már túlságosan elkényelmesedtek ahhoz, hogy ilyen időben a levegőbe emelkedjenek.  
– Ragyogó ötlet – értett egyet Ginny, miközben az öltözők felé indultak. – Ha Hagridot beállítod őrzőnek, biztos a győzelem.  
– Feltéve, hogy találok egy seprűt, ami elbírja – tette hozzá Harry.  
– Tavaszig van időd faragni egyet…  
– Még meggondolom.  
Harry határozottan jobban érezte magát, amikor az öltöző fűtött előterében egy padon helyet foglalt, hogy itt várja meg, amíg Ginny lezuhanyozik és átöltözik. Jó fél óra is eltelt, Ginny két csapattársa, akikkel osztozkodott a női öltözőn már el is ment, mire a nő felbukkant. Harry kérdőn mérte végig.  
– Ennyi idő alatt akár egy bálra is kiöltözhettél volna…  
Ginny nevetett. – Semmi fogalmad nincs arról, hogy mennyi ideig tart kiöltözni – állapította meg. – Valójában arra vártam, hogy bejöjj, és elkapj a zuhany alatt.

Harry összevonta a szemöldökét. – Tudod, már nem járunk együtt… – emlékeztette Ginnyt. A nő újra nevetett, és leült Harry mellé. Nagyon közel.  
– Én is kedvet kaptam a nosztalgiázáshoz. – Harry megrázta a fejét.  
– Beszélgetni jöttem – jelentette ki. Ginny egy másodpercig gondolkozott azon, hogy duzzogni kezdjen-e, de végül egyszerűen csak arrébb húzódott, s kérdő tekintettel végigmérte Harryt.  
– Miről?  
– Miért szakítottunk? – kérdezte Harry. Ginny ásított egyet.  
– Ez unalmas… Hoztál más témát is, vagy ez minden?  
– Szeretném megérteni, hogy mi a baj velem.  
Ginny a fejét csóválta. – Nincs veled baj, Harry. Mi nem illettünk össze, és kész.  
– Én… Szeretted…? – Harry zavartan kapta el a pillantását. Ginny mosolyogva vonta fel a szemöldökét.  
– Na mit?  
– Jó volt velem… a szex? – suttogta Harry. Ginny nevetett.  
– Nem, Harry, cseppet sem élveztem. Ezért is vetettem fel az imént, hogy ismételjük meg. Szeretek olyasmit csinálni, ami nem okoz örömet…

Harry lehunyta a szemét. – Tudod, néha nem olyan egyszerű az élet. És azt sem mondhatnám, hogy te megkönnyíted.  
Ginny felsóhajtott, és maga felé fordította a férfit. – Harry, te szuper vagy az ágyban. És ha bárki mást állított, akkor hazudott.  
– Tehát nem emiatt hagytál el.  
– Már megint itt tartunk. – Ginny feltápászkodott. – Tudod mit gondolok? Rám férne egy csésze forró tea. Szörnyen hideg volt odakint, és úgy tűnik, neked nincs kedved átmelegíteni. Szóval kísérj haza, és folytassuk ezt a beszélgetést egy tea meg némi sütemény mellett. Anya adott egy kicsit, ha már itthon járok végre. Ítéletnapig se eszem meg egyedül – kacsintott.  
Néhány perccel később már Ginny londoni lakásában ültek le. A nő néhány pálcaintéssel feltette a vizet forrni, és addig is behozott egy tálca sütit. Harrynek el kellett ismernie, hogy nem túlzott: Mrs Weasley csakugyan annyi ételt csomagolt neki, hogy az hetekig elegendő lenne. Elvett egy szeletet, és az omlós tészta, a csokoládé íze azonnal visszahozta a fiatalkori emlékeket. Végtelen hosszúságú megbeszéléseket a Főnix Rendjének főhadiszállásán, ahol a tea és a sütemény adott egy kis szusszanásnyi szünetet. Éjszakába nyúló tanulást az akadémián, amikor Ronnal együtt már úgy érezték, hogy szétrobban a fejük, de még a felénél se jártak a tételeknek, és Hermione szemrehányó pillantással figyelte, ahogy kisorjáznak, hogy lelopózzanak a konyhába, és elcsenjenek néhány sütit. Szombat esti összebújást a kanapén Ginnyvel, a délről maradt sütemény fölött, amit Mrs Weasley elcsomagolt, ők hiába bizonygatták, hogy úgysem fogják tudni megenni a kiadós ebéd után – és este csakugyan megkívánták újra.  
– Ízlik? – kérdezte Ginny halkan. Harry bólintott.  
– Többet kellene járnom az Odúba.

Ginny kissé szomorúan mosolyodott el. – Anya hiányol ám titeket… Tegnap is meghallgathattam, hogy kedves lány a Ron új barátnője, de hát Hermione… Nélküle nem is ugyanolyan egy szombati ebéd. És azt is, hogy én mennyire ostoba vagyok, amiért elküldtelek.  
– Az is vagy – vágta rá Harry kihívóan. Ginny végigmérte.  
– Meglehet.  
A konyhában sípolt a vízforraló, és Ginny kisietett, hogy elkészítse a teát. Harry elgondolkozva forgatta a kezében a félbe harapott sütit. Nem értette, miért nem kapott azonnal Ginny ajánlatán. Régen sok mindent megtett volna még egy alkalomért, de akkor a lány más kviddicsezőkkel vagy külföldi edzőkkel járt, és nem érdekelte Harry. Most pedig a férfi hiába volt egyedül, hiába találta még mindig úgy, hogy Ginny nagyon is szép és csinos, valami visszatartotta. Úgy érezte, mintha óriási hiba, már-már bűn, csalás lenne lefeküdni Ginnyvel, s ezt nem tudta mással magyarázni, csakis azzal, hogy még mindig nem fizették meg teljesen Hermionével a szeptemberi este árát. Harry nem akart még egy barátot elveszteni.  
Ginny visszajött a teáskannával és két csészével. Leült Harry mellé, és két pálcaintéssel teletöltötte a csészéket. Harry figyelte a mozdulatait.  
– Megyünk együtt az újévi bálba? – kérdezte, amikor Ginny hátradőlt. A minisztérium Voldemort bukása óta minden évben megrendezte a bált. Eleinte az újrakezdést ünnepelték, és a háborúban fontos szerepet játszó varázslók és boszorkányok díszvendégek voltak. Mostanra már a politikai elit kiemelkedő találkozóhelye lett a bál, s Harry egyre kevesebb közli barátot láthatott ott. Mégsem hagyhatott ki egyetlen alkalmat sem: még mindig ő volt a varázsvilág megmentője.

– Szívesen – mosolygott rá Ginny. Méregette néhány másodpercig, majd halkan megszólalt: – Most pedig mindent tudni akarok arról a lányról.  
– Kiről?  
– Akibe beleestél – felelt a nő, mintha mi sem lenne természetesebb. Harry megrázta a fejét.  
– Nem vagyok senkibe se szerelmes.  
Ginny közel hajolt hozzá, érezte az illatát, a lélegzete melegét az ajkain. Harry szíve a torkában dobogott. Annyira könnyű lett volna megcsókolni, és mégsem kívánta. Hátrébb húzódott, és abban a pillanatban Ginny is elhúzódott tőle.  
– Hazudsz – suttogta. – Senki mást nem kívánsz, és az foglalkoztat, hogy miért hagytalak el. Ostobaságokon töprengsz, hogy jó vagy-e az ágyban, pedig ha valamit, hát ezt az egyet tudhatnád.  
– Úgy hagytál ott, hogy semmit sem tudhatok – mordult rá Harry. Nem tetszett neki Ginny diagnózisa. – Miért nem tudsz végre válaszolni?  
– Harry, te nem olyan életet akarsz, mint amit én elképzelek magamnak – mondta Ginny sóhajtva. – Én egy olyan Harry Potterbe szerettem bele, akinek az élete tele van kalandokkal. Aki minden évben csodálatos szörnyekkel küzd meg, aki bejárja az országot, a világot horcruxok után kutatva, aki harcol. Aztán béke lett.  
– És?

– És otthon ültél. Még a szomszéd városig se volt kedved kimozdulni, még az aurori karrieredet is feladtad, hogy minden évben ugyanazt ismételgesd egy rakás gyereknek, mint valami papagáj.  
– Azért ne essünk túlzásba! – tiltakozott Harry. – A Roxfortban minden év rejteget külön meglepetéseket, és…  
– Tudom, és a minisztérium korrupt – vágott közbe Ginny. – És te inkább szemet hunysz e felett a korruptság felett, csak legyen nyugodt életed. Nekem mindegy lett volna, hogy miért harcolsz, csak harcolj érte! Én nem akarom a harmincas éveimet úgy tölteni, mintha hatvan lennék! Nem érdekel, hogy milyen szőnyeg van a kandalló előtt, hogy tudok-e húsz kiváló sütemény receptet, hogy mindig áll-e itt készenlétben étel-ital, hátha vendégek jönnek! Nekem nem az az öröm, ha kettesben beszélgetünk a kandalló lángjánál, hanem ha új helyeket ismerhetek meg, ha utazhatok. Te és én… – Ginny megrázta a fejét. – Tűz és víz. Unalmasnak tűntél, és, ami még ijesztőbb, én is unalmassá váltam melletted. Ha maradok, beleőrülök!  
A nő elhallgatott, és aggodalmas arccal figyelte Harryt. Kétség sem férhetett hozzá, hogy a férfit váratlanul érte a kirohanása. Ha töprengett is azon, hogy miért szakítottak, ez eszébe se jutott volna. Ginny a tenyerébe temette az arcát.  
– Merlin… Sajnálom, Harry. – Újra közelebb csúszott a férfihez, és átölelte. – Úgy értem, veled nincs semmi baj, egyszerűen csak más vagy, mást vársz az élettől, mint én.  
– Tudod, én tényleg nem akartam mást a háború után, csak azt, hogy az egész életemet unalmas nyugalomban élhessem le – motyogta Harry. Ginny bólogatott.  
– Tudom. De én nem. Neked olyasvalaki kell, aki szintén nyugalomra vágyik. Aki elél melletted a Roxfortban. – Harry kibontakozott a nő öleléséből. Felpattant, és fel-alá kezdett járkálni a szobában. Dühös és zavart volt.

– De miért nem mondtad ezt el előbb? Talán ha akkor szóltál volna, hogy utazni akarsz, minden másképp alakul! Változtattam volna az életünkön…  
– Hogy te örökre boldogtalan légy miattam? – Ginny megrázta a fejét. – Akkor meggyűlöltem volna magam.  
– Miért, most talán boldog vagyok? – morgott Harry. – Kapcsolat nélkül? Anélkül, hogy találjak valakit, aki nem tart hősnek, de mégis szeret?  
– Hát, nekem idáig úgy tűnt, hogy boldog vagy – jegyezte meg Ginny. – Mi történt?  
– Lefeküdtem Hermionével. Azt hiszem, ezzel kezdődött minden baj.  
– De hát ő Zambinivel jár, nem? – vonta össze a szemöldökét a nő.  
– Ó, akkor még nem jártak együtt – legyintett Harry. – Akkor még kellettem Hermionének, mert magányos volt. Aztán jött ez a piperkőc, és azóta senki vagyok! Még soha nem volt ilyen. Nem lehet vele beszélni, nem lehet vele kettesben maradni. Csak Blaise, Blaise, Blaise…! Csak ő létezik!  
Ginny félrehajtott fejjel nézett rá. – Féltékeny vagy Zambinire?  
– Zambini egy aljas hazudozó – vágta rá Harry dühösen. – Hidd el, tudom, még akkor is, ha nem tudom bebizonyítani! Behízelegte magát, de nagyon is sok van a rovásán! Csak Hermione annyira naiv, annyira ostoba! Hagyta, hogy elkábítsa az a szemét…  
– Harry… – Ginny felpattant, a férfi elé állt, és a szájára tette a kezét. – Azt hiszem, alaposan át kellene gondolnod az érzéseidet.

– Én tudom, hogy mit érzek – vágta rá Harry. – Mindkettőre haragszom, mert állandóan a szemem előtt vannak, mert Blaise hazug, Hermione meg nem hallgat rám!  
– Nem, Harry, nem tudod, hogy mit érzel – rázta a fejét a nő. – Először próbálj meg magadnak nem hazudni, és aztán jöhet az, hogy Hermionével beszélsz.  
– Nem figyeltél. Nem én hazudok, hanem az a nyavalyás Zambini – morogta Harry. – Látom, nem érted… De mindegy, mennem kell. Adtál némi gondolkoznivalót…  
Ginnynek köszönni se maradt ideje, Harry annyira gyorsan dehoppanált. A nő leült egy fotelbe, elgondolkozva kezdett rágcsálni egy sütit, és úgy döntött, azért jobb lesz, ha Hermionével is beszél a dologról.

*

Korán sötétedett, de Hermione nem bánta. Szerette az erre az időszakra annyira jellemző karácsonyi fényeket, a sült gesztenye illatát az utcán, a délutáni forgalmat. Éppen azt szerette Londonban, hogy mindig tele volt élettel, még szilveszter másnapján is. Délutánra a legtöbben kiheverték már az éjszakai bulit, és úgy döntöttek, ideje megismételni. Így az utcák tele voltak jókedvű fiatalokkal, fényképezkedő turistákkal, andalgó szerelmespárokkal. Ginny felajánlotta, hogy készülődjenek együtt a bálra, és Hermione nagyon is örült a gesztusnak. Ezúttal nem tudta volna elviselni Harry jelenlétét öltözés közben – általában egyre nehezebben viselte azt, ha kettesben kellett maradnia a férfivel. Néha, ha elkapta Harry pillantását, amikor tetőtől-talpig végigmérte, a szíve hevesebben vert, és Hermione utálta és hazugnak érezte magát emiatt.

Rohanással teli karácsonya volt. Az első estét a Roxfortban töltötték, és Blaise csak éjjel jött át a nőhöz. Másnap Hermione Harry kíséretében elment az Odúba – a férfi addig győzködte, amíg beadta a derekát, hogy meglátogassák az ünnepek alatt Weasleyéket. Felszabadító érzés volt újra a megszokott, jól ismert emberekkel üldögélni az asztal körül, ugyanazokat a beszélgetéseket folytatni, ebéd után felmenni Ginnyvel az emeletre, és a fiúkról pusmogni. Természetesnek tűnt, hogy ezek az emberek veszik körül, mint ahogy természetes volt az is, hogy Harry átkarolja a vállát, beleiszik a borába, megeszi a süti végét, amit ő már nem bír magába tömni. Éjszakába nyúlóan az Odúban maradtak, és Hermione nem is bánta, hogy már nem találkozott éjjel Blaise-zel: valahogy így volt tökéletes ez a nap.  
A következőt úgyis együtt töltötték, nagyrészt a patikában, ahol Blaise ügyeletet tartott – s mint kiderült, erre nagy szükség is volt. Főleg égés és fejfájás elleni krémek és bájitalok fogytak, s Blaise gúnyosan állapította meg, hogy a néhány nap szabadság alatt a legtöbb embernek még elege is lesz a családból. Így hát a napot a pult mellett beszélgetve töltötték, vagy pedig utánpótlást készítettek a legkelendőbb főzetekből. A következő néhány napon Blaise már teljes munkaidőben dolgozott, Hermione pedig visszatért a Roxfortba. Ráadásul bevett szokás volt a roxforti tanároknál, hogy minden évben mások maradnak szilveszter éjjelén az iskolában, hogy szükség esetén lecsendesítsék a túlságosan hangoskodó diákokat – idén Hermionére került a sor, így ezt az estét is távol töltötte Blaise-től. Valójában az esti bál volt számukra a pót ünnep.  
Miután Ginny karácsonykor alaposan kifaggatta Blaise-ről, most elsősorban a dísztalárok szabása, a lehetséges frizurák és a smink volt a témájuk. Ginny segített a nőnek debodoráló főzettel kezelhetővé varázsolni és kontyba fésülni a haját, Hermione pedig a ruhák kiválasztásánál adott tanácsot Ginnynek. Kicsit úgy érezték magukat, mintha újra kamaszok lennének, és a Trimágus Tusa évében készülnének a bálra. Ráadásul öltözködés közben megittak néhány pohár bort, így aztán felhőtlen jókedvvel nyitottak ajtót kísérőiknek. Blaise udvarias mosollyal üdvözölte Ginnyt, megdicsérte a ruháját, majd magához húzta Hermionét, és gyengéden átölelte.

– Nagyon szép vagy – súgta a fülébe, miközben végigcsókolta a nyakát. Harry árgus szemekkel figyelte őket.  
– Tudod, jobban érezném magam, ha vetnél rám is egy pillantást – jegyezte meg Ginny gúnyosan, miután Hermionéék dehoppanáltak.  
– Ne haragudj. – Harry a lányra pillantott. Ginny sötétzöld talárt vett fel, aminek vékony anyaga a testére feszült, hajában gyöngyök csillogtak, és csakugyan szép volt. – Nagyon csinos vagy.  
– Nem leszel ma túl jó kíséret – állapította meg Ginny. – Na, vágjunk neki.  
Mire a minisztériumba hoppanáltak, és besétáltak a bálterembe, Hermione Blaise-zel az oldalán már elvegyült a tömegben. Harry még egy pillanatra látta világoskék ruhás alakját, aztán néhány olyan varázsló és boszorkány sietett oda hozzájuk, akiket Harry nem rázhatott egyszerűen le: járt egy-egy kézfogás és néhány szó a miniszternek, az aurorparancsnoknak, a Szent Mungó vezetőjének, és mindegyikük helyettesének és titkárának is. Ginny mosolygott, válaszolgatott, és kiválóan állta a kérdések rohamát. Amikor végre elszabadultak, Harry ismerős arcokat kezdett keresni, és hamarosan Fred Weasleyvel és a menyasszonyával elegyedtek szóba. Időközben újra észrevette Hermionét a táncparketten, de mielőtt eldönthette volna, hogy odamegy-e, Ron felkérte egy szünetben a nőt.  
– Tudod, emlékszem még azokra az időkre, amikor a világ minden kincséért se táncoltál volna egy bálon… – jegyezte meg Hermione mosolyogva. Ron nevetett.  
– Úgy tűnik, felnőttem…  
– Vagy csak hajlandó voltál megtanulni táncolni – gúnyolódott a nő.  
– Egyesek ragaszkodtak hozzá – intett Ron a fejével a barátnője felé. Pillantása a parkett szélén beszélgető Blaise felé villant. – És ti? Komoly ez az egész Zambinivel?

Hermione vállat vont. – Majd idővel elválik.  
– Harry nincs odáig a pasasért… – Hermione elhúzta a száját. Ron méregette egy másodpercig, majd folytatta: – Tudod, általában elég jó a szimata.  
– De már nem auror. Már te vagy az auror – nyomta meg Hermione a „te" szócskát. – Neked mi a véleményed?  
Ronnak láthatólag hízelgett, hogy őt tartják szakértőnek, és véleményt mondhat Harry Potter megérzéseivel kapcsolatban. Vetett egy újabb pillantást Blaise felé.  
– Az iskolában még egy fajankó volt, ez vitathatatlan. De azóta sok idő eltelt. És azt hiszem, fontos, hogy a háborúban nem vett részt. Persze, beszélgetnem kellene vele ahhoz, hogy komolyabb következtetéseket vonjak le róla. Amit, különben Harry már megtett…  
– És nyomozott is, de nem talált semmit – jelentette ki Hermione. Ron bólintott.  
– Igen, ebben segítettem neki, és tényleg nem került elő semmi terhelő a Zambinikre nézve.  
A zene elhalkult, véget ért a szám. – Akkor gyere, és beszélgess vele – ajánlotta Hermione.  
Draco Malfoy szinte csak egy gondolatnyival előzte meg őket. Két pohár lángnyelv whiskyvel a kezében lépett Blaise mellé.  
– Hát itt van a földrész legjobb méregkeverője! – Blaise kezébe nyomta az egyik poharat, és koccintott vele. – Bujkálsz, amióta hazajöttél, de jól sejtettem, hogy ide majd eljössz. Nem húzódhatsz meg örökké a csigaházadban…  
– Draco… – Blaise arca kiismerhetetlen volt, miközben kezet fogott régi barátjával. Megszagolta a pohár tartalmát, s csak néhány másodperccel később hajtotta fel. Draco a maga poharát már kiürítette, letette egy közeli asztalra, és végigmérte Blaise-t.

– Mindenki csak rólad beszél. Azt mondják, még mindig éppen olyan kiválóan bánsz a főzetekkel, mint egyetemista korodban.  
– Azt remélem, hogy azóta jobb vagyok – mosolyodott el Blaise. Hermione és Ron ekkor ért oda hozzájuk. Draco végigmérte a nőt.  
– De úgy látom, ízlés terén még hagysz némi kívánnivalót, Blaise – jegyezte meg rosszallóan.  
– Nahát, Malfoy! – Hermione a férfire mosolygott, de a hangja hidegen csengett. – Úgy látom, a jó modor terén még hagysz némi kívánnivalót…  
Draco már kinyitotta a száját, hogy visszavágjon, de Ron közelebb lépett hozzá.  
– Nem hiszem, hogy okos ötlet lenne itt jelenetet rendezni, Malfoy…  
– De nagy a szád, mióta a minisztérium adott neked egy rendes dísztalárt! – vágta rá a másik. Ron, aki az aurorok ünneplő egyenruháját viselte, csakúgy mint minden más auror a teremben, már nem pattant egy ilyen megjegyzésre, csupán hideg pillantással mérte végig Malfoyt.  
– Hagyd abba – mondta halkan Blaise Dracónak. Ő végigmérte, és lassan bólintott.

– Gyere, az egész csapat látni szeretne – intett a terem egyik vége felé, ahol valaha volt mardekáros gyülekeztek, mintha külön ünnepséget tartanának.  
– Mindjárt. – Malfoy elégedettel elvonult, Blaise pedig Hermionéhez fordult. – Azt hiszem, tényleg oda kellene mennem. Valaha ők voltak a legjobb barátaim…  
– De az nem venné ki túl jól magát, ha velem mennél oda – állapította meg Hermione. Még mindig mosolygott, és a hangja se árult el keserűséget, Ron mégis aggodalmasan pillantott rá.  
– Nem az ő véleményük érdekel, csak nem szeretnélek még néhány ilyennek kitenni – intett Blaise Draco felé.  
– Miért barátkozol olyanokkal, akik bunkók a barátnőddel? – fonta keresztbe a karját Ron. Blaise rápillantott.  
– Mondtam már. Valaha a barátaim voltak, évek óta nem beszéltünk, és ez így illendő. Elvégre ez az este a külsőségekről szól, nem? A díszegyenruhákról, a rég nem látott ismerősökről, a néhány mondatos beszélgetésekről. Egy ilyen felszínes este éppen alkalmas arra, hogy eloszlassam a kíváncsiságukat, és Hermionét csak azokkal a barátaimmal terheljem, akik tényleg fontosak.  
– Menj csak – mosolygott rá a nő. Ron némán bólintott, és Blaise megölelte, és megcsókolta Hermionét, majd csatlakozott Dracóékhoz. Ron zavartan mérte végig barátnőjét. – Nem kell vigyáznod rám. Mindjárt keresek egy ismerőst – mosolygott rá Hermione.  
– Ha gondolod…

– Nem kell – rázta a fejét a nő, és némán figyelte, ahogy Ron eltűnik a tömegben.  
Harrynek csaknem egy órába került, hogy elszabaduljon a hirtelen előbukkanó ismerősöktől, beszéljen Ronnal, és végül megtalálja Hermionét az egyik oldalsó teremben. A lány a fal mellett állt, kezében kiürült poharat forgatott, és az embereket figyelte, ahogy az állófogadásra állandóan újratermelődő ételek közül válogatnak.  
– Már azt hittem, hazamentél – mondta halkan Harry.  
– Talán azt kellett volna tennem. – Hermione hagyta, hogy Harry kivegye a kezéből, és a legközelebbi asztalra lebegtesse a poharat. Nem az elsőt ürítette már ki, így kellemesen szédült, és hirtelen egyáltalán nem érezte magát zavarban Harry mellett.  
– Magadra hagytak? – kérdezte a férfi. A falnak támaszkodott Hermione feje mellett, közel hajolt az arcához, és a szemébe nézett. Hermione vállat vont.  
– Neki is le kell futnia a tiszteletköröket…  
– Akkor se illik ennyi időre egyedül hagynia azt, akivel érkezett.  
– Erről jut eszembe, hol van Ginny? – kérdezte Hermione gúnyosan. Most Harry vont vállat.  
– Jobb társaságot talált magának.

– Meglepne – csóválta a fejét Hermione. – Egyre undorítóbbak ezek a bálok… Beszéltem Neville-lel, azt mondta, még mindig kapnak meghívót, de már évek óta nem jönnek el. Egyszer Parkinsonék gúnyolódni kezdtek Luna ruháján, és Neville ekkor döntötte el, hogy ennyit nem ér nekik az egész. Gondolj bele, elvileg a Voldemort feletti győzelmet ünnepeljük, és volt halálfalók meg a barátaik kitúrhatják innen azokat az embereket, akik tényleg segítettek őt legyőzni!  
– Tudom. De nekem még mindig kötelező eljönni.  
Hermione Harry szemébe nézett. – De most már leléphetnénk, nem? Nincs kedvem ilyen magas sarkú cipőben és talpig díszben ácsorogni egész éjjel.  
– Nagy kár, pedig nagyon jól áll – jegyezte meg Harry. Végigsimított a nő arcán, Hermione lágyan mosolyodott el, és a következő pillanatban, anélkül, hogy átgondolta volna, Harry odahajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta.  
Egy pillanatra megdermedtek, amikor összeért az ajkuk, aztán Hermione éppen olyan önfeledten feledkezett bele a csókba, mint szeptemberben, és Harry egy pillanatra ugyanúgy rácsodálkozott, hogy mennyire tökéletes nő. Aztán elhúzódtak egymástól, és Hermione értetlenül mérte végig a férfit.

– Ez mi volt?  
– Fagyöngy – intett Harry a fejük fölé, és Hermione, habár nem emlékezett rá, hogy fagyöngy alatt állt volna meg, csakugyan látott egy kis csokrot, amikor felpillantott. – Hazaviszlek, jó? – kérdezte halkan Harry.  
Hermione bólintott. Hagyta, hogy Harry keresztülvezesse a tömegen, és csak egyetlen gyors pillantást vetett a mardekárosok felé. Blaise éppen magyarázott valamit, pohárral a kezében. Elkapta a lány pillantását, és szinte észrevétlenül biccentett. Harry pár szót váltott Ginnyvel, majd elővarázsolta Hermione köpenyét, a lány vállára terítette, és együtt dehoppanáltak.  
Lassan sétáltak a kastély felé. A hó szikrázott körülöttük, a langyos londoni este után kifejezetten fagyosnak tűnt a birtok. Hermione Harrybe karolt, hagyta, hogy a férfi vezesse, nem is igen esett szó köztük. Természetesnek tűnt, hogy Harry lakosztályába mennek mindketten. Hermione most nem akart egyedül maradni, és jólesett leülni Harry mellé a kanapéra, lassú kortyokban meginni egy csésze forró teát, és hagyni, hogy átjárja a nyugalom.


	7. A csalódásig bízva

**Egyszer volt**

**Korhatár**: 18 év (erotikus tartalom)  
**Jogok**: A szereplők, helyszínek, varázslatok **J. K. Rowling** tulajdonai. Én csak kölcsön vettem őket egy kis játszadozásra. A fejezetcím **Katona Klári ** Titkos szobák szerelme című dalából származik.

**7. fejezet – A csalódásig bízva**

Harry nehezen ébredt. Az éjjel elfogyasztott nem csekély mennyiségű alkohol, de főként a beszélgetés, no meg az ismét kevéssé szalonképesnek bizonyuló álmok miatt nehéz volt a feje. Még mindig érezte Hermione illatát, és ez nagyon is kézzel fogható testi reakciókat váltott ki belőle. El kellett telnie néhány másodpercnek, hogy rádöbbenjen, a lány tényleg még mindig itt van vele. Hermione a franciaágy másik szélén aludt, a takaró csak félig fedte testét, amelyen a báli ruha helyett már Harry egyik régi, kinyúlt pólója volt. A férfi a könyökére támaszkodott, és néhány másodpercig bámulta őt. Óvatosan közelebb csúszott hozzá, és egyik ujjbegyével végigcirógatta az arcát.  
Hermione kontya már rég szétcsúszott, a debodoráló főzet hatása is a múlté volt, így tincsei újra zabolátlanul göndörödtek a párnán. Amikor Harry közelebb hajolt hozzá, parfüm,  álom és a hajfixáló illatának keverékét érezte. Nem tudott ellenállni a vágynak, félresöpörte a tincseket és lassan végigcsókolta a nő nyakát. Hermione ébredezett, macskásan nyújtózott egyet, és szembefordult a férfival. Félálomban, anélkül, hogy kinyitotta volna a szemét, karjait a férfi nyaka köré fonta, és hagyta, hogy Harry magához ölelje. Magába szívta az illatát, s ugyan halványan érezte, hogy valami nem stimmel, képtelen volt ezzel foglalkozni. Ugyanis Harry a reakcióján felbuzdulva most már az arcát kezdte végigpuszilni, miközben egyik keze lassan végigsimította a combját.  
A férfi odaért a szájához, és lassan, finoman kezdte kóstolgatni az ajkait. Hermione hozzásimult, és élvezte az egyre jobban elmélyülő csókot. Harry keze becsúszott a póló alá, és simogatni kezdte Hermione hasát és mellét. Elmosolyodott, amikor ujjai körbecirógatták a nő megkeményedett bimbóit. Lehúzta Hermionéről a pólót, és lassan végigcsókolta a mellkasát, majd szopogatni kezdte a mellbimbóját. Őrülten kívánta a testét, mégis jólesett elhúzni a beteljesülést. Olyan volt, mint amikor egy régen várt ünnep érkezik el, egy álom válik valóra, vagy olyasmiért kap jutalmat, amin hetekig dolgozott fáradhatatlanul. Az egyik fele őrjöngve kívánta, hogy vegye el a jól megérdemelt kéjt, a másik viszont arra bíztatta, hogy húzza el az egészet, amennyire csak tudja.

Hermione ránézett. A szeme az álmosságtól és a vágytól felhős volt, az ajkain halvány mosoly játszott. Az ágyra döntötte Harryt, és lassan végigcsókolta a testét, miközben lehúzta róla a pizsamaalsót. A férfi ezerszer álmodott már erről a pillanatról, és meg kellett állapítania, hogy egyik sem ért a közelébe se a valóságnak. Beleborzongott az érzésbe, amikor Hermione nyelve végigfutott meredező férfiasságán – és ez még csak a kezdet volt. Nem telt bele néhány perc, és Harrynek vissza kellett húznia magához a nőt, nehogy túl hamar járja át a gyönyör. Most már sokkal éhesebben csókolóztak, Harry a nő mellét masszírozta, aztán lehúzta róla az alsóneműt, egymáshoz dörzsölték az altestüket, és most már Hermione is egyre gyorsabban szedte a levegőt.  
Harry ujjai felfedezték a nő legféltettebb pontját. Körbecirógatták, aztán lassan belecsúsztak. Hermione felnyögött, jobban szétnyitotta a lábát, hogy helyet hagyjon a férfi kezének, és ujjai rákulcsolódtak Harry férfiasságára. Türelmetlen mozdulatokkal izgatták egymást, fel-felnyögtek, az arcuk egymáshoz simult, s Harrynek már nem volt levegője arra, hogy elsuttogja, mennyire kívánja a nőt. Hermione így is megértette, hozzásimult, és magába irányította a férfit. Harrynek szüksége volt néhány másodpercre, hogy uralkodjon magán. Érezte a nő mellének puhaságát, nyakán végigsöprő lélegzetvételét, testének forróságát, és egy pillanatig csak magához szorította Hermionét.  
Hiába próbált lassan mozogni, túl erős volt a vágy. Hermione remegve élvezte a lökéseit, belemarkolt a fenekébe, és ismét úgy adta át magát, egész testét Harrynek, hogy a férfi beleborzongott. Túl régóta várt már erre a pillanatra, így képtelen volt tovább uralkodni a saját testén. Hullámokban járta át a gyönyör, amikor végül utat engedett neki, és annyival jobb, teljesebb volt, mint minden képzelet, hogy Harry még csak megbánni se tudta. Szüksége volt néhány másodpercre, hogy kitisztuljon a feje, és ráeszméljen arra, hogy még tartozik a nőnek. Hermione hozzá simulva, pihegve feküdt, és arról, hogy vágyik a folytatásra, csak az árulkodott, ahogy altestét lassan a férfiéhez dörzsölte. Harry kicsit arrébb húzódott, hogy lanyhuló szerszáma helyét átvehessék az ujjai.

Egyre erőteljesebben masszírozta a nőt, közben a mellét csókolgatta, majd ajkai lassan lejjebb haladtak, végigsiklottak Hermione szeméremdombján, és végül megállapodtak a nő csiklójánál. A kettős izgatástól Hermione újra egész testében remegni kezdett, a lepedőt markolta, háta ívbe hajolt, amikor átjárta a gyönyör. Harry visszatért az ajkaihoz, és most ráérősen csókolta meg, miközben ujjai kihúzódtak a nő testéből, és továbbra is a lába közötti területet cirógatták. Egymáshoz simult az arcuk, lassan nyugodott meg a lélegzetvételük, és Harry érezte, hogy lassan újra legyűri az álom.  
Arra ébredt, hogy Hermione óvatosan elhúzódik tőle. Az ablakon beszűrődő napfény alapján már jócskán elmúlhatott dél is. A nő felkelt, és kapkodva kezdte keresni a pálcáját. Harry félálomban figyelte, ahogy elővarázsol egy köpenyt, és magára teríti. Kicsit sajnálta, hogy nem bámulhatja tovább a testét. Hermione észrevette, hogy ébren van.  
– Mi a fenét műveltünk? – kérdezte suttogva. Harry nyújtózkodott.  
– Szeretkeztünk?  
Hermione úgy mérte végig, mintha valami szörnyűséget mondott volna. Harry felült. Kezdte megérezni a másikban vibráló feszültséget.

– Fáj a fejem – morgott Hermione, és lassú mozdulattal dörzsölte meg a halántékát. Leereszkedett az ágyra, és hagyta, hogy Harry folytassa a feje masszírozását. Kétségbeesetten suttogott: – Túl sokat ittam. Alig emlékszem valamire az éjszakából…  
– Hazajöttünk – kezdett Harry készségesen válaszolni. – Beszélgettünk, teáztunk, azt mondtad, hogy kényelmetlen ez a ruha, és felvetted helyette a pólómat.  
– Lefeküdtünk egymással?  
– Nem – rázta a fejét Harry. A masszírozás lassan cirógatássá vált, de Hermione elhúzódott a kezétől. – Félálomban voltál, amikor rábeszéltelek, hogy aludj itt. Elvégre elég nagy az ágyam.  
Hermione felállt. Elővarázsolt egy üvegcse bájitalt a fejfájásra, és egy hajtásra megitta. Grimaszolt kicsit a keserű utóíz miatt, de nem fogadta el vízzel teli poharat, amit Harry nyújtott neki.  
– Nem hiszem el, hogy képes voltam erre. Én nem vagyok ilyen… nem vagyok csaló.  
– Ez nem ilyen egyszerű – rázta a fejét Harry, de amikor meglátta Hermione pillantását, elhallgatott. A kétségbeesés, a harag és a szomorúság elegye szinte letaglózta a férfit.  
– Ezentúl hazudjak Blaise-nek?  
– Blaise? Azt hittem, nem mész vissza hozzá! – mordult fel Harry. Hermione értetlenül mérte végig.  
– Mert egyszer elment az eszem?

– Mert tegnap este azt mondtad, hogy haragszol rá – vágta rá Harry dühösen.  
– És akkor mi van? Rád is haragudtam már életemben, mégis szóba állok még mindig veled.  
– Az nem ugyanaz! Mi barátok vagyunk, és…  
– És egy kapcsolatért még többet kell dolgozni, mint egy barátságért – vágott közbe Hermione hidegen. – Haragudtam rá, hát majd megbeszéljük.  
– És közben _ezt_ elmondod neki? – kérdezte Harry gúnyosan. – Csak, hogy neki is legyen módja haragudni kicsit…  
Hermione megrázta a fejét. – Ezt ne, jó…? Lássuk be, eléggé visszaéltél a helyzettel, most pedig az orrom alá dörgölnéd azt, ami történt?  
– Visszaéltem? – Harry felállt, és közelebb lépett a nőhöz. Egy másodpercre egymás szemébe néztek. Hermione nyelt egyet, majd hátrébb lépett.  
– Most el kell mennem. Át kell gondolnom ezt az egészet, és… Azt hiszem, most nem akarlak látni.  
Harry nem felelt. Hagyta, hogy a nő odamenjen a kandallóhoz, hop-port szórjon bele, és a zöld lángok kíséretében eltűnjön a szeme elől.

*

Hermione hosszú percekig próbált semmire se gondolni. A forró víz verte a testét, pirosra csípte a bőrét, de nem tudta kimosni a fejéből az emlékeket. Valójában azzal, hogy szégyellte magát a csalás – és a várható hazugság – miatt, még meg tudott volna barátkozni. Inkább az zavarta, hogy Harry minden érintésének emléke élénken élt a fejében, és mindez annyira jó volt, hogy nem tudta megbánni. A szíve hevesebben kezdett verni, ahogy Harry csókjaira gondolt, és a keze önkéntelenül simította végig a mellkasát. A legfurcsább az egészben az volt, hogy a rengeteg képzelgés miatt egyáltalán nem volt szokatlan a férfi érintése. Hermione pontosan tudta, hogy emiatt még kellemetlenebbül kellene éreznie magát, de erre nem jutott ideje, mert helyette ismét magával ragadta az álmodozás, és a szégyenkezés helyett simogatni kezdte magát.  
Felidézte Harry érintését, szinte érezte azt, ahogy a férfi merevedése türelmetlenül a combjára simul, ahogy az ajkai végigcsókolják a kulcscsontját, ahogy az ujjai a szeméremdombját cirógatják. Mire a gondolataiban Harry, a valóságban pedig a saját ujjai eljutottak a lába közötti területre, már nagyon is nedves volt a vágytól. Az ujjai könnyedén siklottak bele a testébe, és Hermione lassú, kényelmes masszírozással kezdte kényeztetni magát. Már fogalma sem volt arról, hogy melyik fekete hajú férfira gondol közben, egyszerűen csak jólesett elképzelni az ujjakat, az ajkakat, azt, hogy valaki más játszik a testével, és gyönyört akar neki okozni. Hermione kapkodva lélegezte be a fürdő forró gőzzel teli levegőjét, egyik kezének ujjai egyre gyorsabban mozogtak a testében, a másikkal pedig a mellét masszírozta. Fejét a csempének vetve, hangos nyögésekkel járta át a gyönyör. Hosszú másodpercekig cirógatta még magát a vízsugár alatt, és összebújást, gyengéd, kissé fáradt csókot képzelt el.

Bő fél óra múlva, a köpenyébe burkolózva, nedves haját hátrafésülve jött elő a fürdőszobából. Az ablakon besütött a bágyadt, téli nap, és a nő rosszkedvűen nézett ki a birtokra. Odakint a diákok beszélgettek, hógolyóztak, és végtelenül gondtalannak tűntek. Hermione pontosan emlékezett rá, hogy amikor ő volt diák, éppen a felnőttek élete tűnt könnyednek, most mégis szörnyen irigyelte őket az ártatlanságért, vagy legalább az ártatlanság esélyéért. Ha visszamehetett volna az időben, nem együtt Harryvel megy haza, nem ül be hozzá, és főleg nem alszik nála. De, mivel arra, hogy megmásítsa a múltat, nem volt módja, Hermione azon töprengett, hogy hogyan viselkedjen Blaise-zel, amikor legközelebb találkoznak, s elmondja-e neki, hogy mit tett. Valami azt súgta, hogy kár hallgatni, mert az ilyen titkok idővel mindig napvilágra kerülnek – és éppen a legrosszabbkor –, másfelől viszont semmi kedve nem volt ezzel elrontani egy jól alakuló kapcsolatot. Azonban, mielőtt meghozhatta volna a döntését, kopogtak. Blaise állt a küszöbön, kezében egy csokor virággal, és az arca alapján legalább olyan ramatyul érezte magát, mint Hermione.  
– Reméltem, hogy már felkeltél – mondta a férfi egy hamiskás mosollyal, amikor végigmérte a nőt –, de nem hittem volna, hogy csak most.  
– Szabad napom van – vont vállat Hermione. – És az igazat megvallva, most egy kis nyugalomra vágyom.  
– Hallgass meg, és már itt se vagyok – kérte Blaise. Hermione végigmérte karikás szemeit, aztán ellépett az ajtóból, helyet hagyva a férfinak. Blaise bejött, átnyújtotta a virágot, és némán álldogált a nappaliban, amíg Hermione vázát hozott.  
– Úgy látom, te nem is igen aludtál – jegyezte meg a nő. Blaise fáradt sóhajjal masszírozta meg a szemét.  
– Dracónál volt egy kis utóbuli… – legyintett. – Hermione, én szörnyen sajnálom. Tudod, a többségüket tényleg nem láttam azóta, hogy végeztem a Roxfortban, és most jó volt egy kicsit elvegyülni köztük. Nosztalgiázni.

– Világos.  
Blaise közelebb lépett a nőhöz, a tenyerébe vette az arcát, és finoman simogatni kezdte az ujjbegyével. – Nem lett volna szabad ennyi időre magadra hagynalak. Elrontottam az estédet.  
– Ó, ne aggódj, én kiválóan… – Hermione elhallgatott. Minek hazudjon? Utálta a bált, utálta, hogy sok minisztériumi vagy egyetemi ismerős faggatta ki, kissé lesajnáló hangon, hogy még mindig tanít-e, hogy miért nem folytat tudományos munkát, vagy ír legalább tankönyvet, ha már a Roxfort szerelmese. Valószínűleg elég kelletlen arcot vághatott, mert Blaise magához ölelte.  
– Annyira sajnálom… Bárcsak visszacsinálhatnám ezt az egészet, és egész este veled lehetnék… – Lassan végigcsókolta a nő arcát.  
– Azt én se bánnám – sóhajtott Hermione. Blaise keze végigsiklott a hátán, és a fenekét kezdte simogatni. Hermione elhúzódott. – Ne. Kérlek.  
– Hagyjalak egyedül? – kérdezte a férfi. Szemlátomást azt remélte, hogy Hermione nemet int, de a nő végigmérte, és lassan bólintott. Blaise felsóhajtott. – Kárpótolhatlak valamikor?  
– Persze. Csak most… most túl fáradt vagyok ehhez. – Egy másodpercig némán néztek egymás szemébe. Úgy tűnt, Blaise őszintén sajnálja az előző éjszakát. A férfi lelkiismeret furdalása azonban csak növelte Hermionéét, így a nő úgy érezte, most nem tudna együtt maradni vele. – Nem haragszom. Már nem.  
Blaise elmosolyodott. Magához húzta, és lágyan megcsókolta. Hermionének jólesett a gyengédség, mégis hihetetlenül rossz érzés volt most Blaise karjaiba simulni. Nagyon haragudott Harryre, de még jobban saját magára, mert valami értelmetlen vonzalmat érzett Harry iránt, még akkor is, ha ő már többször is egyértelműen közölte vele, hogy csakis barátként jöhet számításba. Hermione félt szembenézni a saját érzéseivel, ezért minden erejével ragaszkodott Blaise-hez. Ő legalább valóban érdeklődőnek tűnt, és nem csak a szex hiánya, illetve a reggeli merevedés hajtotta Hermione karjaiba. Hermione nem akart rádöbbenni, hogy éppen olyan lett, mint Harry többi rajongója, hogy titkon abban reménykedik, a férfi egyszer csak bevallja, hogy szereti. Ezért inkább megpróbálta minden érzését átruházni Blaise-re

Blaise elengedte, és még egyszer végigsimította az arcát. – Akkor megyek. – Várt egy másodpercet, hátha Hermione visszatartja, de a nő hallgatott.  
Az ajtó halkan csukódott be Blaise mögött, és Hermione sóhajtva rogyott le a kanapéra. Nem akart Harryre gondolni, sem az érintésére, az illatára, a hangjára, ahogy nyög, sem a vágyképekre. Ősszel még úgy tűnt, hogy kibírja a barátságuk azt, ha egyszer közelebb kerülnek egymáshoz, de most már Hermione úgy érezte, hogy kínszenvedés Harry mellett lenni. Az is rossz volt, amíg a férfi kerülte, hogy végleg törölje az emlékeiből az együttlétük képeit, de még rosszabb volt ez, hogy Harry már úgy-ahogy rendbe jött, és újra úgy viselkedett vele, mint korábban, és Hermione volt az, aki képtelen volt kiverni a fejéből a férfit. Ráadásul a reggeli események csak újabb táptalajt adtak neki a képzelődéshez.  
Újra kopogtak, és Hermione elhatározta, hogy ha Blaise visszajött, ezúttal nem küldi el, hátha sikerül elterelnie a gondolatait. Csakhogy nem Blaise, hanem Harry állt az ajtóban. Hermione felsóhajtott.  
– Azt mondtam, nem akarlak látni.  
– Láttam, hogy Zambini itt volt, és azt is, hogy hamar elment. Minden rendben?  
– Igen. Nem. Talán – morogta Hermione. Harry elmosolyodott.  
– Akarsz beszélgetni? – Hermione ránézett. Semmit sem akart, de nem volt szíve elhajtani a férfit. Harry tökéletes barátként viselkedett, pedig ki nem állhatta Blaise-t.  
Intett, hogy jöjjön beljebb, aztán besietett a hálóba, és felkapott egy nadrágot és egy pólót. Mire visszajött, Harry teát és sütit varázsolt elő. Hermione leült mellé a kanapéra, magába szívta a férfi tipikus, reggeli illatát: az arcszesz és a tusfürdő keverékét. Felhúzta a lábát, és önkéntelenül is Harrynek dőlt.  
– Azért jött, hogy bocsánatot kérjen. Maradt volna még, de nem voltam képes most együtt lenni vele…

– Miért akart bocsánatot kérni? – Harry az asztalon díszelgő virágra pillantott. Tenyerét melengette az átforrósodott csészén, és igyekezett nem nézni Hermionére, aki szörnyen szexi volt vizes hajjal.  
– Mert lelépett a bálon.  
– Mit mondtál neki?  
– Hogy nem haragszom, csak most fáradt vagyok.  
– És nem is haragszol?  
Hermione vállat vont. – Most már inkább szégyellem magam.  
– Miért nem szakítasz vele? Alaposan cserben hagyott…  
– Néha meg kell bocsátani – morogta Hermione. Harry szembefordult vele, és elkapta a csuklóját, hogy nyomatékosítsa, amit mond. Hermione beleborzongott, annyira forró volt a férfi tenyere.  
– Te egy sokkal jobb pasit érdemelsz Zambininél. Olyat, aki megvéd Malfoytól.  
– Nincs szükségem védelemre. Tökéletesen visszavágtam én is Malfoynak.  
– Olyat, akit szeretsz – folytatta Harry. Hermione felsóhajtott.

– Miről beszélsz…? Tudod, ki az a férfi, akit a legrégebb óta szeretek? – Harry visszatartott lélegzettel rázta meg a fejét. – Te vagy. És csak barátok lehetünk. Ezerszer elmondtad, hogy nem érdekellek, nem vagy belém szerelmes. Hát, nem azt mondom, hogy Zambini az, de idővel talán az lehet. Neki nem pótlék vagyok, mert nem talál éppen barátnőt magának. Neki én vagyok a barátnő, ő velem akar lenni. Nem szeretem. Alig ismerem. Majd, ha annyira fogom ismerni, mint téged, és még akkor se szeretem, akkor mondhatod, hogy baj van.  
– Olyan pasival kellene járnod, akit kívánsz – vetette be Harry az aduászt. Hermione egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét.  
– Nem azért nem ellenkeztem reggel, mert ne lenne jó Blaise-zel – rázta a fejét. – Kívánom őt, és megnyugtathatlak, ezen a téren minden rendben van köztünk.  
– Csak közben rám gondolsz – fonta Harry keresztbe a karját. Hermione megdermedt.  
– Honnan…?  
– Tegnap éjjel beszélgettünk arról, hogy miért vagy újabban olyan távolságtartó velem.  
– És elmondtam? Jó ég, mennyit itattál velem?! – nyögött fel Hermione.  
Harry kelletlenül rázta meg a fejét. – Nem mondtad el. De csak ez járt a fejedben, és annyira könnyű volt kiolvasni a gond…  
– Legilimentáltál? – vágott közbe Hermione. Kirántotta a kezét Harryéből, és dühösen pattant fel. – Részegen igazán nehéz okklumenciát alkalmazni, és egyébként is, az ember a legközelebbi barátjában megbízik. Mégis hogy jutott eszedbe kiolvasni ezt a fejemből, és aztán reggel erre alapozva rám mászni?! Tényleg visszaéltél a helyzettel!

– Nem! Én nem így akartam! – tiltakozott Harry. Ő is felpattant, újra elkapta Hermione kezét, de a nő elhúzódott. Harry idegesen folytatta: – Tudnom kellett, hogy mi történt veled, hogy miért haragszol rám! Olyan furcsa vagy mostanában, mintha csak Zambini érdekelne, mintha semmi más nem lenne a világon. Tudni akartam, hogy miért nem beszélgetünk úgy, mint régen.  
– Milyen jogon? Nyilván megkérdeztél, és nyilván elmondtam annyit, amennyit akartam!  
– De az nem volt elég! Hát tényleg nem érted?  
– Merlinre, Harry, te nem vagy normális – rázta a fejét Hermione. – Még soha, soha nem csalódtam ekkorát senkiben. Azt hiszed, ezek után egy percig is biztonságban érzem majd magam melletted? Azt hiszed, ezek után valaha is olyan lehet a viszonyunk, mint régen?  
– Én nem azt…  
– Nem érdekel, hogy milyen mondvacsinált ürügyed van rá! – vágott közbe Hermione. – Felháborító, amit az elmúlt hónapokban csináltál! Olyan pofátlanul mászol bele az életembe, hogy azt semmilyen baráttól nem lehet elfogadni! Meg akarod szabni, hogy kivel járhatok, mikor szakítsak, szexelhetek-e, és most még a gondolataimat is kihallgatod?!  
– Csak mert…  
– Nem érdekel, hogy miért. Tűnj innen, Harry.  
– Hermione… Legalább hallgass meg. Belátom, nem kellett volna legilimenciát használnom, de már nem bírtam tovább…  
– Hogy nem tudsz irányítgatni? – kérdezte Hermione csípősen. – Mindjárt kiderül, hogy azt is neked köszönhetem, hogy téged látlak, ha Blaise-zel vagyok! Ez valami perverz örömet okoz?

– Ez csak neked okoz örömet – mordult rá Harry –, és jó lenne, ha elgondolkoznál rajta, hogy miért!  
Hermione levegő után kapott. – Menj innen! Nem akarom ezt tovább hallgatni. Menj, mielőtt megátkozlak…  
– Ne! Én csak hadd mondjam el, hogy most már…  
– Nem érdekel! – vágott közbe újra a nő. – Mit nem értesz azon, hogy menj el?  
Harry megcsóválta a fejét. – Jó, majd ha lenyugodtál… – Megfordult, és szomorúan indult el az ajtó felé.  
– Arra várhatsz! – vetette oda Hermione, és egy átokkal becsapta a férfi mögött az ajtót, majd néhány bűbájjal bezárta és hangszigetelte, hogy a kopogás se hallatszódjon. Mára egyáltalán nem akart több vendéget.


	8. Vállalom vagy titkolom, így volt

**Egyszer volt**

**Korhatár**: 12 év  
**Jogok**: A szereplők, helyszínek, varázslatok **J. K. Rowling** tulajdonai. Én csak kölcsön vettem őket egy kis játszadozásra. A fejezetcím **Katona Klári ** Egyszer volt című dalából származik.

**8. fejezet – Vállalom vagy titkolom, így volt**

A február esővel és köddel köszöntött be, és az idő az első napok után se javult semmit. Harry a fejébe húzta a csuklyáját, és ráérősen sétált végig Roxmorts főutcáján. Különösebben nem bánta, hogy az alattomos, nyirkos hideg bekúszik a gallérja alatt a nyakáig: a borongós idő tökéletesen illett a hangulatához. Az elmúlt hetekben Hermione szinte egyáltalán nem állt szóba vele. Harry nem is igen próbálkozott, leszámítva egyetlen alkalmat, amikor a nő annyira hideg és távolságtartó volt, hogy Harry úgy döntött, ennél még az is jobb, ha egyáltalán nem beszélnek. Így aztán Neville-ékhez se igen ment el, hiszen ott biztosan számíthatott Hermione és Blaise kettősére. Az így nyert időt tehát másra fordította, s most úgy tűnt, a sok fáradság nem veszett kárba.  
Befordult a kis utcán, végigmérte a régies cégért, és egy pillanatra gúnyosan mosolyodott el. Zambini hónapok óta itt van, ő mégis inkább az Abszol útra ment el, ha patikát akart, mint hogy lesétáljon hozzá a faluba. Így valószínűleg ő volt a környéken az egyetlen, aki életében először jött be Zambini birodalmába. Az ajtó fölötti mágikus csengő halkan jelzett, amikor belépett a helyiségbe. Zambini a pult túloldalánál állt, és éppen egy csomagot zárt le egy gyors bűbájjal. Rajta kívül csupán egy húsz év körüli fiú volt a boltban, aki oldalt az egyik polc tartalmát rendezgette – varázslat nélkül. Harry némán nézett farkasszemet a másik férfival. Zambini arca rezzenéstelen maradt, szeme gúnyosan csillogott. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy feltűnt neki, mennyire eltávolodtak Hermionével.  
Blaise a fiúhoz fordult, aki felnézett a nagy csendre. – Kérlek, nézd át az új alapanyagokat, amik tegnap érkeztek. – A fiú bólintott, és a pult mögötti rejtekajtón keresztül elment. Blaise a pultra könyökölt, és végigmérte Harryt. – Miben segíthetek?  
– Tegnap találkoztam Malfoyjal – jelentette be Harry minden előzetes bevezetés nélkül. Zambini felvonta a szemöldökét.  
– Nocsak. Sajnálom, hogy nem voltam ott. Biztosan izgalmas szópárbaj lehetett…

– Valóban. Ennél csak a témánk volt izgalmasabb.  
– Igazán szórakoztató mindent harapófogóval kihúzni belőled, Potter – mordult fel Blaise –, de nincs rá olyan sok időm. Szóval ha valójában nincs kedved beszélgetni, kár volt idejönnöd.  
– Malfoy a Franciaországi utazásáról mesélt kicsit – vetette oda Harry könnyedén. Blaise megdermedt. Harry a győztesek mosolyával folytatta: – Mondhatom, meglepő kis történet volt. Mindjárt más megvilágításba helyezte azt, hogy miért vagy ennyire kedves egy kvibli fiúval…  
– Elmondod Hermionének? – kérdezte Blaise halkan. Harry végigmérte.  
– El kellene mondanom… De nyilván nagyon rosszul jönne most neked egy botrány, mikor csak most vetetted itt meg a lábad. Úgyhogy ajánlok egy alkut: te szépen csendben eltűnsz az életéből, én pedig hallgatok a kis titkaidról.  
– Milyen nagylelkű vagy – mordult fel Blaise. – Meg aztán mostanában Hermione nem is nagyon beszélget veled – tette hozzá kegyetlenül. – Nyilván nem mersz rólam szóló történetekkel a szeme elé kerülni, és ez mindjárt más megvilágításba helyezi a dolgokat.  
Harry nem felelt azonnal. Zambini az elevenébe talált. – Ha kell, megtalálom a módját, hogy beszélgessünk – ígérte hidegen. – Legfeljebb hozzá már csak pletyka formájában jut majd el a történet.  
Zambini lassan bólintott. – Értettem. Megfontolom.

– Csak ne gondolkozz túl sokat – vágta rá Harry. – Nem akarlak többet Hermione közelében látni.  
– Egyelőre te vagy az, akit nem lehet Hermione közelében látni – vágta rá Blaise gúnyosan. Harry elnyomott magában egy dühös mordulást, helyette felrántotta az ajtót, és kisietett a boltból.  
Az újévi bál előtt egy ilyen jól végzett munka biztosan nagy örömmel töltötte volna el, most azonban csak félig-meddig volt büszke magára. Igaz, a Malfoynál tett látogatása meglepően sikeres volt: Harry csakhamar rájött, hogy mivel mindkettejüknek ugyanaz a célja – hogy Hermione és Blaise szakítson –, könnyen szót tudnak érteni. Harrynek már volt annyi önuralma, hogy a szőke férfi néhány elejtett, Hermionére vonatkozó megjegyzését elengedje a füle mellett, s csak arra koncentráljon, amit Zambiniról mond. Persze, ezek nem olyan információk voltak, amelyek miatt Blaise ellen tárgyalást lehetett volna indítani – Malfoynak elég esze volt ahhoz, hogy ne keverje bajba a másikat –, de abban mindketten biztosak voltak, hogy Hermione nem hallaná szívesen.

Harry nem tudta pontosan, hogy a lány hogyan képzelte el Zambini közreműködését a háborúban, de volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Hermione hite szerint barátja annak idején fájdalomcsillapító-, vérpótló és esetleg Százfűlé-főzetet adott el a halálfalóknak. Harry azonban mostanra már biztosan tudta, hogy Malfoy különleges mérgeket rendelt Zambinitől – hiszen Perselus Piton elvesztése után főleg a kreativitásnak voltak híján a halálfalók, nem az alapfőzeteknek. Malfoy viszont örömmel részletezte, hogy hányféle mérget rendelt volt iskolatársától, és kihangsúlyozta, hogy nem egy üveggel kért belőlük. Majd egyetlen elejtett mondattal még arra is célzott, hogy később igen sikeresen használták fel ezeket a főzeteket. Harry, aki valójában már belefáradt a háború valahai gyötrelmei fölötti szomorkodásba, ezt a részt igyekezett elengedni a füle mellett – egyáltalán nem akart azon gondolkozni, hogy meg kellene-e büntetni a férfit. Ő csakis egy büntetést akart, hogy Hermione örökre elhagyja. Most tehát abban a reményben tartott a Roxfort felé, hogy rövidesen végleg megszabadul vetélytársától, és akár még ő is lehet az az ember, aki vigaszt nyújt majd Hermionének.

*

Hermione végigmérte egy másodpercre a patikát, mielőtt belépett volna az ajtaján. A felirat alapján már zárva voltak, de odabent égett néhány fáklya, és a nő tudta, hogy várnak rá. Blaise ritkán hívta magához, többnyire a Roxfortban találkoztak, részben a közös ismerősök miatt, részben pedig azért, mert Hermionét házvezető tanárként bármikor elhívhatták. Most azonban a férfi ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy az ő kicsi, a patika fölött elhelyezkedő lakásában találkozzanak. Egyszer körbevezette már itt a nőt, megmutatta a labor mögött felvezető lépcsőt, és az egyszerű berendezésű, nem túl tágas szobákat. Úgy tűnt, Blaise inkább él lent a laborban és kint a hátsóudvaron kialakított kertben, mint a lakásban.  
Amikor Hermione belépett, Blaise éppen végzett a napvégi elszámolással és rendrakással. A segéde már rég hazament, és maga pedig az utolsó polcokat rendezte el. Közelebb lépett a nőhöz, magához ölelte és gyengéden csókolta meg. Hermione szokatlannak érezte ezt a csókot: Blaise különösen lágy volt, és hosszan elhúzta a pillanatot mintha olyasmit ízlelgetne, amiről rövidesen le kell mondania.  
– Mi a baj? – kérdezte, amikor végül elengedték egymást. Blaise kissé szomorkásan mosolygott rá.  
– Gyere. – Megfogta a kezét, s miközben néhány pálcaintéssel lezárta a boltot és eloltotta a fáklyákat, elindultak felfelé.

A konyhában halkan pattogó tűz és könnyű vacsora várta őket hőtartó bűbájjal védve. Az asztal megterítve, és Hermione szíve összeszorult az aggodalomtól, ahogy leült. A helyzet túl szokatlan, túlontúl romantikus volt, s Hermione úgy érezte, csakis katasztrófát vonhat maga után. Ráérősen ettek, és közben a nap eseményeiről beszélgettek. Hermione tisztán érezte, hogy a rendetlenkedő ötödévesekkel folytatott vitája, vagy az örökké csak morgolódó, idős Pete Johnsson mai látogatásának részletes felidézése csak előkészület egy nagyobb horderejű beszélgetéshez – s erre a gondolatra összeszorult a torka az idegességtől.  
– Van valami, amit szeretnék elmesélni neked – szólalt meg Blaise a desszert után, lassan forgatva a kezében a borospoharát. – Tulajdonképpen egyszer már szóba került, és akkor azt mondtam, hogy ha rajtam múlt volna, később mesélem el. Hát, most jött el a később ideje.  
Hermione összevonta a szemöldökét. Nem tudta, hogyan kérdezzen rá a témára. Tartott attól, hogy Harrynek igaza volt, s az első randin Blaise elütötte egy féligazsággal a kérdéseit, de úgy érezte, ha tényleg valami szörnyűséget tett volna, akkor a férfi most se mesélné el azt, amit történt.

– Mondd el. Jobb, mint ha találgatok.  
Blaise vizsgálgatta néhány másodpercig az arcát, aztán bólintott. – Én is azt hiszem. – Néhány percig kényelmetlen csönd töltötte be a konyhát.  
Hermione zavarban volt. Amikor meglátta az ünnepélyes külcsínt, átértelmezte Blaise idegességét, s kissé megriadt attól, hogy a férfi valamilyen komolyabb bejelentésre készül. Fellélegzett, amikor kiderült, hogy a téma nem túlzottan romantikus, mert elképzelése se volt, hogy mit válaszolna, ha Blaise tovább akarná mélyíteni a kapcsolatukat: jól érezte magát a férfival, de túl zavarosak voltak az érzelmei ahhoz, hogy ennél jobban elköteleződjön. Most viszont már egyfelől szégyellte a saját ostoba feltételezését, és kellemetlenül érintette a gondolat, hogy olyasmit kell majd megtudnia Blaise-ről, amely láthatóan kínosan érintette a férfit.  
Mert az, hogy Blaise kellemetlenül érzi magát, egy percig sem volt kétséges Hermione számára. Nézte, ahogy a férfi automatikusan húzgálja ujját a borospohár karcsú szárán, ahogy a terítő mintáját követi tekintetével, csak hogy ne kelljen felnéznie, és szívét összeszorította a szorongás. Anélkül nyúlt át az asztal fölött, hogy belegondolt volna abba, amit tesz. Megszorította Blaise kezét, és bár tudta, hogy nem ígérheti meg, hogy bármi történt is, ő a férfi mellett áll, mégis ezt üzente a néma bátorítás. Blaise felpillantott, és most hosszú másodpercekre összekulcsolódott a tekintetük.

– Meséltem már neked arról, hogy Draco meglátogatott a háború alatt az egyetemen – kezdett bele a férfi. – Bájitalokat rendelt tőlem, mégpedig ritka és különleges főzeteket. Persze, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy mire fogják használni őket, én mégse gondoltam bele. Draco… nos, ő mérgeket kért.  
– Mérgeket? – Hermione önkéntelenül ismételte meg idegességében a szót, mégis azonnal megbánta, amikor meghallotta saját rémült, szemrehányó hangját. Blaise lemondó mosollyal bólintott.  
– Igen, mégpedig a legerősebb, leghatékonyabb, legfájdalmasabb mérgeket. És egy olyan megrendelés is volt köztük, amihez kísérleteznem kellett.  
– Miért…? Miért vállaltad el? – kérdezte Hermione értetlenül.  
– Azt hiszem, nem érted, hogy hogyan működik egy bájitalfőző észjárása – csóválta a fejét Blaise. – A lehetőség, hogy ritka és különleges főzeteket készíthet az ember, aminek a hozzávalóit más költségén szerezhetjük be, önmagában is nagyon kecsegtető egy diáknak. Az pedig, hogy valamin kísérletezzen, mindig vonzó.  
– Léteznek más megfontolások is a világon – vetette ellen a nő hidegen. Blaise bólintott.  
– Hogyne, és azt hiszem, ma már ezeket is fontolóra venném. De akkor… Azt gondoltam, hogy néhány főzet nem változtat sokat a háború menetén. Az én szakmai előmenetelemben viszont sokat jelenthet.

Hermione megcsóválta a fejét. – Azt hiszem, van olyan szintje a mardekáros gondolkodásnak, amit sohasem fogok tudni felfogni. – Blaise elkapta a pillantását. A tény, hogy Hermione még nem pattant fel és rohant el, biztató volt. – És tudod, hogy felhasználták-e a főzeteidet?  
– Mondtam már, hogy engem nem érdekelt a háború – rázta meg a fejét a férfi. – Sohasem kérdeztem. De azt tudom, hogy arra a bájitalra, amit ki kellett volna dolgoznom, végül nem került sor. Olyan főzet volt, ami a varázserővel rendelkezőkre nem hat. Alkalmas arra, hogy a vizeket mérgezzék vele, és a varázslóknak ne ártson.  
– És te elkészítetted? – suttogta Hermione iszonyodva.  
– Dolgoztam rajta.  
– De hát ez…  
– Szörnyű. Tudom. És hihetetlenül izgalmas kihívás egyben. Mit tehet az ember?  
– Mondjuk elküldheti Draco Malfoyt a francba, amikor ilyesmivel áll elő.  
– Igen, te nyilván ezt tetted volna – bólintott Blaise lassan. – De én gyengébb vagyok nálad. Vagy önzőbb…  
– Én… Azt hiszem, időre van szükségem, hogy ezt megemésszem – jelentette ki Hermione, és készült felállni, de Blaise hangja megállította:

– Akkor már hadd mondjam végig.  
Hermione felsóhajtott. – Van még más is?  
– Volt egy segédem. Egy kvibli fiú, akinek megengedték, hogy részt vegyen az egyetem óráin. Imádta a bájitaltant, és azokat a főzeteket, amikhez nem kellett varázslat, még el is tudta készíteni. A többinél csak figyelt, és rendszeresen segített az iskola egy-egy diákjának, hogy ezzel is tanulhasson. Észrevette, hogy dolgozom valamin, és meggyőzött, hogy hadd csatlakozzon. Tulajdonképpen annyira nem kellett győzködnie: elég kényelmes, ha az ember keze alá dolgozik valaki. Nos… kísérletezés közben baleset érte.  
– Meghalt? – suttogta Hermione. Blaise lassan bólintott. – Ezért vetted fel ezt a fiút? – intett Hermione a bolt felé.  
– Azt hiszem, igen. Ez nem olyan, mint azok az arctalan valakik, akikkel a halálfalók végeztek az én főzeteimet használva. Ő… közel került hozzám. Barátok lettünk, vagy ilyesmi. Gyakran vannak ilyen balesetek laborokban, mint ami őt érte, csak, mivel nem volt varázsereje, nem tudott védekezni.  
– Sajnálom – sóhajtott Hermione. – És sajnálom, de most el kell mennem. Tudom, hogy nehéz volt neked mindezt elmondani, de át kell gondolnom. Majd beszélünk.  
Blaise lassan bólintott. Hermione felállt, magára kanyarította a köpenyét, és dehoppanált. Blaise néhány másodpercig figyelte a hűlt helyét, majd a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

*

Hermione egyedül akart lenni. Lassan egy hét telt el Blaise vallomása óta, ő mégsem tudta eldönteni, hogy mitévő legyen. Nem volt szerelmes a férfiba, habár kétségkívül kellemes volt vele eltölteni az időt. Ugyanakkor így, hogy azokra a főzetekre gondolt, amelyeket Blaise készített, már nem is tűnt olyan kellemesnek az együtt töltött idő gondolata. Akárhogy is, de semmiképpen se vágyott Harry jelenlétére. Így hát, amikor a kopogásra kelletlenül kinyitotta az ajtót, és meglátta barátját, azonnal eldöntötte, hogy elküldi.  
– Hermione, egyszer muszáj beszélnünk – mondta a férfi, és megállt a küszöbön, hogy a nő ne tudja becsapni az ajtót.  
– Most nem alkalmas – rázta a fejét Hermione.  
– Napok óta alig látni. Nem jössz a közös étkezésekre, lemondtál egy folyosóügyeletet, és az a pletyka járja, hogy egyszer még az egyik órádat is elfelejtetted, pedig én aztán tudom, hogy ilyen még soha nem fordult elő veled. Mi a baj?  
– Ha annyira érdekel, olvasd ki a gondolataimból – vágta rá Hermione morcosan.  
– Ne szórakozz. – Harry besétált a szobába, leült a kanapéra és teát varázsolt elő. – Beszélgetésre van szükséged.  
– Egyedül akarok lenni – vágta rá Hermione, de azért bezárta az ajtót, és csatlakozott Harryhez.

– Egy hete egyedül vagy, de úgy tűnik, ez nem oldotta meg a problémádat. Úgyhogy más módszer után kell nézned.  
Hermione teát töltött, és lassú mozdulatokkal kavargatta az italát. Félt bevallani Harrynek, hogy igaza volt, és ráadásul még mindig haragudott rá a legilimencia miatt. Valójában alig beszéltek a bál óta, most furcsa volt Harryvel együtt lenni. Az egyik fele úgy érezte, most végre ellazulhat, most biztonságban van egy olyan férfi mellett, akire számíthat. A másik fele azonban emlékeztette, hogy nemrég ebben az emberben is csalódott, és ha újra a gondolatai között turkálna, Harry talán azt is megtudná, hogy titkon valami olyan ostobaságban reménykedik, hogy a férfi egyszer csak szerelmet vall neki – s ezt a reményt Hermione nagyon is szégyellte.  
Harry figyelte a nőt. Hermione fáradtnak és elgyötörtnek tűnt, ugyanakkor végtelenül mereven tartotta magát. Ahogy a teájából kortyolgatott, azt a testtartást és zárkózott nézést még Minerva is megirigyelhette volna. Harry szíve összeszorult. Azt hitte, tudja, mi bántja Hermionét, és szörnyű érzés volt, hogy a nő nem jött el hozzá, nem mesélte el neki, hogy mi történt közte és Blaise között. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy ennyire eltávolodtak egymástól, és már rendesen beszélgetni se tudnak. Hamarosan azonban rájött a merevség okára is: Hermione okklumenciát alkalmazott.  
– Muszáj ezt csinálnod? – kérdezte Harry. – Nem fogok megpróbálkozni legilimenciával.  
– Sohasem hittem volna, hogy megteheted, mégis így történt – felelt Hermione hidegen. – Most miért bíznék meg benned?

– Mert bocsánatot kértem? Mert elmondtam, hogy mennyire bánom az egészet? Merlinre, te mindennél fontosabb vagy nekem! Semmi sem éri meg ezt az árat, hogy hónapokig nem beszélsz velem! Bármit megadnék azért, hogy visszacsináljam az egészet…  
Hermione ránézett. – Akkor meg miért csináltad?  
– Nem tudtam gondolkozni – magyarázta Harry. – Én is részeg voltam és fáradt, és főként rettenetesen akartam tudni, hogy mi bajod velem. Hidd el, ha kicsit is jobban eszemnél vagyok, sohasem élek vissza a bizalmaddal.  
Hermione nem felelt, de Harry érezte, ahogy fokról-fokra ellazul az elméje és a teste is, miközben lassan megszüntette az okklumenciát. Harry igyekezett nem gondolni arra, hogy a nő valójában csak azért tette ezt, mert szörnyen fárasztó számára az állandó fegyelem, s nem azért, mert tényleg megbocsátott. Önkéntelen mozdulattal húzódott közelebb Hermionéhez, és magához ölelte. Ujjai beletúrtak a nő hajába, az arca hozzásimult az övéhez, s erővel kellett leállítania magát, hogy ne csókolja meg. Hermione halkan felsóhajtott a karjai között, és Harry egy pillanatra egészen szorosan ölelte magához.  
Hermione felsóhajtott. Harry ölelése áttört benne valamiféle gátat, s hirtelen szörnyen kívánni kezdte a férfi a csókját. De Harry nem csókolta meg, hiába túrt korábban úgy a hajába, mintha kívánná. Szorosan átölelte még egy pillanatra, aztán elengedte. Hermione hátradőlt a fotelben, és átkozta magát saját gyengeségéért.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte Harry újra.  
– Blaise… – sóhajtott Hermione. Harry biztatóan simította végig a karját. – Elmesélte, hogy milyen főzeteket készített annak idején a halálfalóknak. És azt is, hogy mi történt a segédjével, és én most nem tudom, hogy mit gondoljak.  
– Elmesélte? – Harry érezte, ahogy forr benne az indulat.  
– Igazad volt, hogy titkol még valamit. Mérgeket készített. Ki tudja, melyik embereink haltak meg éppen miatta.  
– Azt hiszem, egyértelmű, hogy mit kellene gondolnod – suttogta Harry dühösen.  
– Nem tudom… Annyi idő eltelt azóta. És ő megfontoltabb lett, és akkor sem gonoszságból tette, amit tett.  
– Minek mentegeted? – fakadt ki Harry. – Gyilkos, nem igaz? Hogy lehet, hogy neki, aki eddig ködösített, aki mérgeket adott el a halálfalóknak, aki feláldozta a segédjét is a karrierjéért megbocsátasz, én pedig könyöröghetek, hogy még szóba állj velem?  
– Ne keverd össze a kettőt – rázta a fejét Hermione. – Te engem árultál el. Ő ostoba fiatal volt. És ködösített, de most legalább elmondta az igazat.  
– Ő egy gyilkos! Én pedig nem tudom elviselni a hiányodat. Ennyire beleestél, hogy csak őt látod, csak ő érdekel? Már ennyire nem számít neked a becsület vagy a tisztesség?

Hermione levegő után kapott, és Harry rögtön tudta, hogy bakot lőtt. Ráadásul nem is a nőre haragudott, hanem saját magára és Zambinire. Elvégre ő adott esélyt a férfinek, hogy szépen becsomagolva előadjon mindent Hermionének – és nem csoda, hogy Zambini élt is ezzel e lehetőséggel. Harry rémülten vette észre, hogy megint maga alatt vágja a fát, ahelyett, hogy közelebb kerülne a céljához.  
– Megint sértegetsz – állapította meg Hermione. – Amióta Blaise feltűnt, elviselhetetlen vagy.  
– Sajnálom. Nem úgy értettem – visszakozott Harry. – Úgy látszik, Zambini tényleg nagyon fontos neked, ha meg tudsz neki bocsátani.  
– Nem tudom, hogy mit gondoljak – ismételte Hermione. – Én idáig olyan jól éreztem magam vele! És az emberek múltja sosem teljesen tiszta.  
– Nem hozzád való – rázta meg a fejét Harry. – Alattomos. És minden jóérzésű ember elhajtotta volna a halálfalókat. Ez azért több, mint nem tiszta a múlt.  
Hermione felsóhajtott. – De végre valami működött. Végre nem voltam egyedül. – Harry vállára hajtott a fejét.  
– Nem vagy egyedül – vágta rá Harry. – Én itt vagyok neked.  
– Te vagy a legjobb barátom – Hermione szíve összeszorult –, de az embernek barátságnál többre van szüksége. Blaise-zel együtt járok.  
Harry lassan végigsimította a nő kezét. – Nem muszáj vele járnod. Te olyan kapcsolatot érdemelsz, aminek szerelem az alapja, nem az, hogy jobb nincs.  
– Olyan kapcsolatra nincs kilátásom. – Hermione elhúzódott, hogy igyon néhány korty teát. Újra kopogtak, és a nő egy kelletlen sóhajjal állt fel és indult el az ajtó felé. Harry követte.

– No lám, emlegetett szamár – állapította meg leplezetlen utálattal, amikor Hermione kinyitotta az ajtót.  
– Zavarok? – kérdezte Blaise. A tekintete végigsiklott Harryn és Hermionén is. Harry bólintott, a nő aprót rázott a fején. Blaise hozzá fordult. – Meg kell beszélnünk.  
– Kicsit hazudoznod kell még? – fonta keresztbe Harry a karját. Blaise keményen mérte végig.  
– Sosem hazudtam, Potter. Vállalom a tetteimet.  
– Na, azt nem mondhatnám, hogy vállalod. De kis rásegítéssel tényleg hajlandó vagy bevallani.  
– Ó, hát igen, nem születtél mardekárosnak – fonta keresztbe a karját Blaise –, különben nem lehetne ennyire könnyen leszerelni téged. Ez kellemetlen érzés lehet.  
– Tévedsz. Nem bánom, hogy nem vagyok annyira alamuszi, mint te – vágta rá Harry.  
– Fiúk! – Hermione örült, hogy képes volt egy pillanatra közbeszólni. – Leállnátok? Harry, hagyj minket magunkra.  
Harry megcsóválta a fejét. – Fogadd csak vissza. Nem hittem volna, hogy a méregkeverőkre és a gyilkosokra buksz.  
– Harry! – sziszegte Hermione. – Elveted a sulykot!  
– Sose bánd, élvezetes hallgatni a morgását – jegyezte meg Blaise gúnyosan. Harry közelebb lépett hozzá.  
– Ne reméld, hogy végleges győzelmet arattál. Sohasem fogom eltűrni, hogy egy ennyire hazug és álnok kígyó kihasználja. – Hermione felé intett.  
– Nem hiszem, hogy ezt te döntöd el – vigyorgott Blaise.

– Nem hiszem, hogy örökké befolyásolni tudod majd…  
– Hahó, még mindig a szobában vagyok – szólt közbe Hermione. – És továbbra is örülnék, ha magunkra hagynál minket, Harry.  
– Gondolkozz azon, amit mondtam – kérte Harry halkan. – Ne dőlj be neki!  
– Rendben – sóhajtott Hermione –, csak menj.  
Harry egyetlen szó nélkül lépett ki a lakásból, és húzta be maga után az ajtót. Rettenetesen dühös volt, nagyrészt saját magára, amiért megpróbált ügyesen eljárni. De valójában Zambinit gyűlölte, aki nem volt képes eltűnni az életükből. Legszívesebben üvöltözött volna minden szembejövő diákkal – és az éppen arra járó Flitwickkel is –, de tudta, hogy ez nem túl elegáns dolog, így hát csak megszaporázta a lépteit, becsörtetett a lakosztályába, és magára csapta az ajtót.


	9. Miért nem próbálod meg velem?

**Egyszer volt**

**Korhatár**: **18 év** (erotikus tartalom)  
**Jogok**: A szereplők, helyszínek, varázslatok **J. K. Rowling** tulajdonai. Én csak kölcsön vettem őket egy kis játszadozásra. A fejezetcím **Katona Klári ** Miért nem próbálod meg velem? című dalából származik.

**9. fejezet – Miért nem próbálod meg velem?**

Hermione és Blaise némán nézett egymásra. Blaise tett egy tétova mozdulatot a nő felé, mint aki szeretné átölelni, de végül célját vesztve hullott le a keze. Hermione felsóhajtott. Fejével a kanapé felé intett, és ő maga el is indult, hogy leüljön. Blaise lassan követte. Néhány másodpercig fontolgatta, hogy hova üljön, aztán a fotelt választotta a nővel szemben. Hermione arcán érzelmek egyvelege futott át, miközben figyelte. Zavar, szomorúság, fáradtság.  
– Nem kellett volna idejönnöm, igaz? – kérdezte Blaise halkan. – Nem tudom, mit vártam…  
– Blaise, értsd meg, ez nekem nagyon nehéz. Boldog voltam, hogy találkoztunk, és az elmúlt hónapok kétségkívül jók voltak. De most sok minden megváltozott.  
– Mert van múltam?  
– Mert a múltunk ennyire eltérő, és mert mindenki más, akit ismerek, hozzám hasonló.  
– El kellene döntened, hogy Potter véleménye alapján ítéled-e meg az embereket, vagy számítanak a saját gondolataid is – jegyezte meg Blaise hidegen. Hermione megcsóválta a fejét.  
– Harryvel együtt nőttünk fel, több mint húsz éve ismerjük egymást, és szinte mindig egyetértünk. Az ő véleménye tényleg fontos nekem, és most nagyon nehéz az, hogy ennyit veszekszünk. Tulajdonképpen miattad.  
– Mi van köztetek? – Blaise előrehajolt, és a nő szemébe nézett. – Együtt jártatok valamikor?  
Hermione megrázta a fejét. – Csak barátok vagyunk. Vagyis… egyszer volt köztünk valami, még ősszel, azelőtt, hogy mi találkoztunk.

Blaise tekintete lassan végigfutott a nő arcán és testén. Hermione elkapta a pillantását. Enyhén elpirult, ahogy felfogta, hogy éppen most hazudott a férfinak. Nem lett volna jobb alkalom a bűnök bevallására, mint ez, Hermione mégis bizonytalankodott – éppen ezért nagyon is nagy volt a meglepetése, amikor Blaise megszólalt:  
– Még mindig vonzódtok egymáshoz. – A hangjában egy szikrányi kétség sem volt.  
– Mi? Hogy Harryvel? De hát… Csak barátság…  
Blaise átült a nő mellé, és könnyedén a szájára tette a kezét. Hermione megdermedt. Blaise lassú mozdulattal végigsimította az arcát.  
– Tudod, kicsit jobban érezném most magam, ha valaha együtt jártatok volna, ha azt mondtad volna, hogy szakítottál vele. Ez jól megmagyarázná a viselkedését.  
– Nem értem, miért ilyen veled – kapott a szón Hermione. – Persze, szúrja a szemét az, ami Franciaországban történt, de régen nem volt ennyire elfogult.

– Nem érted? – Blaise hitetlenkedve mosolyodott el. Hermione vállat vont. – Elfogult… Ez jó szó. Potter féltékeny. Ezért gyűlöl annyira.  
Hermione szeme elkerekedett. – Dehogy! – tiltakozott. – Harrynek nem vagyok több, mint egy barát! Ezerszer elmondta, hogy nem szerelmes belém. Mi csak… Igaz, volt valami, de nem akartunk járni.  
– Nem? – Hermione a fejét rázta. Blaise átható pillantással nézte a nőt. – Potter hazudott. Hogy csak neked-e, vagy magának is, az jó kérdés. De nem bír elviselni minket együtt.  
Hermione szó nélkül rázta a fejét. Elfordult Blaise-től, maga elé meredt, és próbálta felidézni Harry viselkedését. A hangját, a szavait, a pillantását. Azt, ahogy újra meg újra megérintette, mintegy véletlenül. Azt, hogy a bál utáni reggelen hogyan csókolta végig az arcát.  
– Merlinre, ha ez igaz… – suttogta zavartan. – Azt hittem, csak kihasznált.  
– Szerelmes vagy belé, vagy csak vonzódsz hozzá? – szólalt meg Blaise. A hangja hidegen csengett. Hermione megrázta a fejét.  
– Én nem…  
Blaise újra a szájára tette a kezét. – Most te hazudsz. – Odahúzta magához a nőt, és lassan, gyengéden csókolta meg. Amikor elengedte, néhány másodpercig egészen közelről bámultak egymás szemébe. – Tudod, egy mardekáros sosem veszít – suttogta Blaise –, mert mindig időben távozik.  
– Szakítani akarsz? – kérdezte Hermione zavartan.

Blaise ráérősen cirógatta végig az arcát. – Nagyon vonzó vagy, de nem engem akarsz. Lehet, hogy még nem tudjátok Potterrel tisztázni ezt az egészet, de akkor akarom abbahagyni, amikor még nem fáj.  
– Amikor még nem…?  
– Szeretlek – bólintott a férfi nyugodtan.  
– Azért jöttél ide, hogy kidobj? – értetlenkedett Hermione. Blaise gúnyosan mosolyodott el.  
– Azért jöttem, hogy tisztán lássak. Valamilyen értelemben sikerrel jártam. Nos – felállt, és Hermione önkéntelenül is követte a mozdulatát –, az már rajtad áll, hogy mit kezdesz Potterrel. De én nem akarom végigasszisztálni.  
Az ajtóhoz lépett, és Hermione bizonytalanul követte. Az előbb még ő gondolkozott azon, hogy meg tud-e bocsátani a férfinak, most pedig úgy állt itt, hogy lapátra tették. Blaise még egyszer magához húzta, és Hermione, habár úgy gondolta, hogy inkább egy fenéken billentés járna ki a férfinak, hagyta magát megcsókolni. Blaise keze végigsiklott a hátán és a fenekén, simogatta néhány másodpercig, aztán elengedte.  
– Köszönöm – súgta a férfi a fülébe. A keze már a kilincsen volt, amikor csibészes mosollyal odavetette: – Különben valamikor összehozhatnál Ginny Weasleyvel.

Hermione még akkor is úgy állt az ajtóban, mint akit fejbe vágtak, amikor Blaise léptei már elhaltak odakint a folyosón. Nem tudta, hogy mihez kezdjen. El kellett volna mennie Harryhez, mégse volt rá képes. Blaise alig ismerte őket, mégis magabiztosan következtetett. Most, hogy tudott gondolkozni a szavain, Hermione már egyáltalán nem volt benne biztos, hogy a férfi nem tévedett. Elvégre Harrynek ezerszer lett volna alkalma arra, hogy kezdeményezzen, ezerszer elárulhatta volna az érzéseit. Ő mégis inkább megbántotta Hermionét, mintsem, hogy udvarolni kezdjen.  
Rövid tétovázás után a nő magára kapta a köpenyét, és inkább kiment a parkba. Friss levegőre vágyott, de a ködös, nyirkos februári délutánon mintha megállt volna az idő. A párás levegő úgy nehezedett a nőre, mintha mázsás súlyok nyomnák a tüdejét. Hermione mélyeket próbált lélegezni, tisztán akart gondolkozni, de az időjárás csak fokozta rosszkedvét, így kelletlenül indult el a Tiltott Rengeteg fái felé. Az elmúlt hónapok során úgy tűnt, a kapcsolata Blaise-zel végleg aláássa a barátságát Harryvel. Hermione nem akart volna választani a két férfi között, s tulajdonképpen örülnie kellett volna, amiért most Blaise döntött helyette.

De inkább átverve érezte magát. Egyáltalán nem bízott abban, hogy sikerül bármit is tisztázniuk Harryvel. Annyiszor bántotta meg a férfi – és minden bizonnyal ő is megbántotta őt –, hogy Hermione egyelőre nem reménykedett boldog befejezésben. Örült volna, ha sikerül néhány órát veszekedés nélkül eltölteniük – úgy is, hogy nem isznak meg előtte több üvegnyi bort. Hermione a szélső fák alatt lépkedett az átnedvesedett, sokéves avarréteg puha szőnyegén, ami a bomlás elmúlás-illatával töltötte meg az orrát, és végtelen szomorúság járta át. Kicsit félretette a mindig racionálisan gondolkozó énjét – ami most arról győzködte, hogy el kellene mennie a férfihez, és nyíltan megbeszélni vele a dolgokat –, és hagyta, hogy eluralkodjon rajta ez a nyomasztó érzés.  
Kicsit jól is esett sajnálni magát, jól esett Blaise-en és az együtt töltött hónapokon gondolkozni, és gondolatban búcsút mondani ennek a kapcsolatnak. Valószínűleg végül ő maga is a szakítás mellett döntött volna, nem csak Blaise múltja, hanem a múltjából újra meg újra felbukkanó régi barátok miatt is, akik közül még a legvisszafogottabbak sem voltak túl kedvesek vele, s látszott, ahogy visszanyelnek egy-egy mondatot, kifejezést a jelenléte miatt. Most azonban, hogy nem volt ideje arra, hogy tényleg megérjen ez a döntés, és főleg, mert nem ő hozhatta meg, sajnálta az elveszett kapcsolatot. Tudta, hogy illene szembenéznie azzal is, amit Harry iránt érez, és még akkor is tisztázni vele a dolgokat, ha Harry nem fogja viszonozni.

De akármire számíthatott is Harry részéről, időt kellett adnia magának, hogy elbúcsúzzon Blaise-től, lezárja magában a hozzá fűződő érzéseit. Bármennyire vágyott is Harry közelségére, tudta, hogy addig nincs értelme elmenni hozzá, amíg egy cseppnyi keserűség is maradt benne Blaise miatt. Addig csakis veszekedés lehet a vége beszélgetésnek, márpedig ha Hermione most valamit nem akart, az egy újabb vita volt Harryvel. Korán alkonyodott, és Hermione rövidesen azon kapta magát, hogy sötétben botorkál a fák alatt, a gyökereket és a bokrokat kerülgetve. Az idő is megváltozott végre: hideg szél támadt, belekapott a nő hajába, besiklott a köpenye alá és megborzongatta. Hermione egy fának dőlt, mélyet lélegzett a jeges, de végre friss levegőből, és a Rengeteg sötét mélyét bámulta anélkül, hogy valójában látott volna valamit.

Az élete nagy részét – beleértve minden fontos pillanatot – Harry közelében töltötte el. Természetesnek tűnt, hogy szeret a vele lenni, hogy hallgat a véleményére, hogy aggódik érte, ha valami baja van. Mindig is azt hitte, hogy úgy szereti, mintha a testévre lenne – habár nem volt testvére, így keveset tudott arról, hogy milyen a testvérek kapcsolata, legfeljebb amit a Weasley család körül látott. Azt, hogy úgy is tekinthet, hogy kicsit máris úgy tekint Harryre, mint egy férfire, csak szeptemberben fogta fel. Akkor még azt hitte, el tud vonatkoztatni attól, hogy milyen volt Harry az ágyban, és csakis a barátság miatt zavarja, hogy a férfi távolságtartó vele. Mostanra kezdte megérteni, hogy mindkettőben tévedett: Harry érintésének emléke azonnal visszatért, amint újra intim helyzetbe került valakivel, s a férfi elutasító viselkedése miatt szenvedett, mert tényleg szereti Harryt.  
Órákon át tartó sétálgatás után, átfagyva indult el a kastély felé. Az ablakból barátságos, hívogató fény szüremlett ki, s Hermione kicsit megborzongott a hidegben. Köpenye átázott, aztán pedig a jeges szél keménnyé és nehézzé dermesztette. Nem volt kedve melegítő-bűbájjal bajlódni, inkább a kandalló lángjára és barátságos szobára gondolt, ami odabent várja. Az előcsarnokból aranylón csorgott ki a fény, diákok beszélgettek a nagyterem közelében, korai vacsorázók jöttek le a lépcsőn. Köszöntek a nőnek, s Hermione biccentett nekik, miközben megszaporázta a lépteit, s hevesen verő szívvel indult el Harry lakosztálya felé.

*

Harry hallgatta a kitartó kopogást. Senkihez se volt kedve, még Hermionéhez sem. A haragja bőven elpárolgott már, s mostanra csak lemondás maradt benne. Ha Zambini győz, és Hermione megbocsátja neki ezt az egészet, akkor tényleg komoly a kapcsolatuk. Harry tudta, Hermione bármennyire szigorú tud is lenni erkölcsi kérdésekben, azoknak, akiket szeret, sok mindent elnéz. Olyan volt tehát ez az este, mint egy próba, s Harry eldöntötte, hogy ha Hermione együtt marad Zambinivel, ő hallgatni fog. Ha a nő tényleg a volt mardekárost szereti, annak ellenére is, hogy látszólag vonzódik Harryhez is, akkor nem fog beleszólni a kapcsolatukba.  
– Harry! – Hermione hangja kétségbeesettnek tűnt, így Harry erőt vett magán, feltápászkodott, és kinyitotta az ajtót. Hermione ki volt pirulva, vállán a köpenye lógott, s úgy tűnt, odakint járt. Harry rosszkedvűen mosolyodott el. Feltételezte, hogy a nő visszakísérte Zambinit Roxmortsba, ez pedig egyet jelentett a kibéküléssel.  
– Kerülj beljebb – intett, és becsapta az ajtót a nő mögött, amikor Hermione bejött. – Idáig Zambinivel voltál? Kibékültetek?  
Hermione a fejét rázta, miközben leült a kanapéra. – Blaise elég érdekes magyarázatot adott a viselkedésedre – mondta halkan. Harry keresztbe fonta a karját.  
– Nahát, Zambini olyan kegyes volt, hogy engem elemezgetett? Nem is tudom, annyira nem érdekel a szakvéleménye… – Úgy tűnt, Hermionének rosszul esnek a szavai. Harry lehunyta egy pillanatra a szemét. Túlságosan is sok volt benne a keserűség.  
– Talán nem is volt igaza – suttogta Hermione kedvetlenül. – Én nem is igen hittem…

Harry leült a nő mellé. Továbbra is utálta Zambinit, de azt nem akarta, hogy Hermione rosszkedvű legyen. Elhatározta, hogy minden erejét latba vetve kedves lesz, és legalább a megjegyzések egy részét elnyomja magában. Kezét Hermione vállára tette, és lágyabb hangon kérdezte meg.  
– Mesélj, mit mondott Zambini?  
Hermione zavarban volt, ezt Harry pontosan érezte. Bátorítóan szorította meg a nő vállát. Mit érdekelte ő Zambini véleménye! Annyira lesújtó nem lehetett, hiszen Hermione itt volt, és jelen pillanatban Harrynek semmi más nem volt fontos, csakis az, hogy együtt vannak.  
– Szerinte féltékeny vagy. Azt mondta, ezért utáltad ennyire, hogy vele járok, mert féltékeny voltál rá.  
Harry szívverése kihagyott egy pillanatra, de a sokéves aurori tapasztalat révén arca rezzenéstelen maradt. Nem hitte volna, hogy Zambini előbb rájön erre, mint Hermione.  
– És te mit válaszoltál?  
– Hiszen többször is elmondtad, hogy nem vagy belém szerelmes, és semmit sem akarsz tőlem – sóhajtott Hermione. Harry szeme összeszűkült.

– Valamikor ezt mondtam. – Hermione felpillantott. Harry megdermedt egy pillanatra: meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy Hermione arcán remény suhant át. Még mindig nem tudta, mi lett végül Zambini sorsa, de most felmerült benne, hogy talán mégsem miatta járt a nő odakint. – Te pedig azt mondtad, hogy sosem tudnánk együtt járni, mert mást keresünk – emlékeztette a nőt.  
Hermione zavartan hajtotta le a fejét. – Valamikor ezt mondtam – ismételte Harry szavait.  
– Már nem úgy gondolod? – kérdezte Harry, és végigsimította a nő karját.  
– Azt hiszem, soha nem gondoltam ebbe eléggé bele. Mindig is a barátomnak tartottalak.  
– Csak a barátodnak vagy a barátodnak is? – Harry hangja nyugodtan csengett, pedig a szíve izgatottan kalapált. Hermione úgy pirult el, úgy sütötte le a szemét, mint egy kamaszlány, Harry hirtelenjében nagyon szépnek találta. Az ujjai úgy siklottak át a nő vállára, onnan pedig az arcára, hogy szinte fel se fogta, mit tesz.  
– Te állsz hozzám a legközelebb. – Hermione arca belesimult a férfi tenyerébe. Jólesett neki az érintés. – Természetesnek tűnt, hogy jó veled lenni.  
– És mi lenne ha… megpróbálnánk? – hajolt Harry közelebb. Hermione mélyet lélegzett a férfi illatából, és lassan bólintott.  
– Azt hiszem, meg kellene próbálnunk.  
Harry tenyere forró volt, ujjbegyei lassan cirógatták a nő arcát. Szerette volna megcsókolni, de tétovázott, mint a kamaszok az első csók előtt, akiknek az ügyetlenkedését néha el lehetett csípni a parkban vagy a kastély egyik rejtett folyosóján – a diákoknak nem volt annyi titkuk, mint hitték, de Harry mindig odafigyelt, hogy ne leplezze le őket. Most viszont semmivel sem érezte magabiztosabbnak magát náluk, hiába volt húsz évvel idősebb. Semmit sem akart elrontani, tökéletesnek akarta az első csókot, az első érintéseket – még akkor is, ha valójában már nem az elsők voltak. Korábban csak játszadoztak, most viszont nagyon is tudatosan akarták egymást, és Harry azt akarta, hogy ezt a pillanatot soha többé ne bánják meg.

Odahajolt Hermionéhez, ajkai lassan simították végig a nő arcát. A csók végtelenül óvatos és puhatolózó volt, az ajkaik puhán nyomódtak össze, és Hermione gondolkodás nélkül engedett utat a férfi nyelvének. Harry egyik keze a nő hajába siklott, a másik a hátát simogatta. Végtelenül felizgatta Hermione érintése, az, ahogy a nő nyelve az övéhez simult, a teste a karjai között, a nyögése, amikor végül az ajkaik szétváltak. Harry végigcsókolta a nő nyakát, és a fülébe súgta:  
– Kívánlak.  
Érezte, ahogy Hermione felsóhajt, ahogy beleremeg a vágyba. Lehúzta a nőről a felsőruhákat, és dobogó kezdte végigcsókolni a mellkasát. Hermione végignyúlt a kanapén, és lehunyt szemmel élvezte a kényeztetést. Harry a melltartó anyaga mentén cirógatta és puszilgatta a nő testét, majd mellét gyengéden masszírozni kezdte a ruha anyagán keresztül: lassan újra felfedezte magának Hermionét. Ő felnyögött, odahúzta magához a férfit, vágyakozva csókolta meg, és most ő húzta le róla a pólót. Harry lehunyta a szemét. A nő forró lehelete, apró csókjai, a nyelve játéka a mellbimbója körül jólesően borzongatta meg. Hermione lassan haladt lefelé, a férfi ágyéka irányába, de mielőtt a nadrágjáig ért volna, Harry elkapta, és odahúzta magához. Egy pillanatra egymás szemébe mélyedtek.  
– Gyere… – Harry a karjaiba vette a nőt, és átment vele a hálószobába. Végighemperedtek az ágyon, csókolóztak, és ráérősen simogatták egymást. Jólesett összebújni, egymáshoz simulni, érezni a másik vágyát, szívdobbanásait, bőrének forróságát. Harry mélyen magába szívta a nő illatát, miközben megszabadította Hermionét a nadrágjától. A bugyin keresztül cirógatta a nő testét, és élvezettel figyelte, ahogy Hermione beleremeg a kéjbe.

A nő keze utat talált a nadrágjába, és incselkedve cirógatta végig meredező férfiasságát. Harry élvezettel mordult fel, és segített Hermionének lehúzni magáról a ruhákat. Félrehúzta Hermione bugyiját, és finoman cirógatni kezdte a nő selymes, vágytól nedves bőrét. Hermione felnyögött. Benyálazott ujjai körbeölelték Harry merevedését, és éppen olyan kínzóan lassú mozdulatokkal kezdték izgatni, mint ahogy Harry játszott az ő testével. Harry megremegett. Vágyakozva nyomta még jobban hozzá altestét Hermionéhez, és amikor elkapta a nő szemében csillanó huncut fényt, egy dühös mordulással letépte Hermionéről a bugyit, és a nő fölé helyezkedett.  
Kiéhezve csókolta meg, és úgy kellett visszafognia magát, amikor meztelen testük egymáshoz simult. Harry mindennél jobban akarta Hermionét, közben pedig próbálta halogatni a beteljesülés pillanatát, ameddig csak képes volt rá. Lassan hatolt a nőbe. Hermione teste forró, puha és hívogató volt, úgy nyílt meg a férfi előtt, úgy adta át magát neki, mintha évek óta erre várna. Egyszerre sóhajtottak fel. Harry lassan akart mozogni, kiélvezni a szeretkezés minden pillanatát, de Hermione átfordult a férfivel, hogy ő legyen fölül. Ráült, és mozogni kezdett rajta. Harrynek esélye se volt arra, hogy irányíthassa a lány mozgását vagy sebességét, sőt, valójában még gondolkozni is elfelejtett. Egész testét kitöltötte a kéj, Hermione ringó mellének a látványa, és a pillanatról pillanatra közeledő gyönyör ígérete.  
Szinte egyszerre élveztek el, Hermione a férfi mellkasára borult, lihegve simult hozzá, és élvezte az apró csókokat, amiket Harry az arcára és a nyakára lehelt. Édes, mámorító fáradtság járta át őket, félálomban bújtak össze. Harry éppen elérte az ágy szélére gurult pálcáját, felszította a tüzet a kandallóban, lassan simogatta Hermione libabőrössé vált fenekét, és lehunyt szemmel élvezte a kielégültség nyugalmát. Nem tudta, meddig szenderegtek egymásba bújva, de most semmi sem érdekelte, csak az, hogy Hermione végre a karjaiban van, és nem is fog rémülten elszaladni néhány perc vagy óra múlva.  
– Harry…? – Hermione hangja halk volt.

– Hmm? – Harrynek nem volt nagy kedves felébredni, de a nő kissé elmozdult, lecsúszott róla és melléfeküdt. Harry még a kandalló felől áradó melegben és megborzongott Hermione forró testének hiányától. Felnézett. A nő felkönyökölt, állát a tenyerébe támasztotta, és Harryt bámulta.  
– Mióta?  
Harry nem felelt azonnal. – Mióta érzem úgy, hogy megőrülök érted? – kérdezte végül.  
Hermione elmosolyodott. – Ez jól hangzik… Szóval?  
– Azt hiszem, amióta rám másztál a Grimmauld téren.  
– Hé! – Hermione felkapta az egyik párnát, és fejbe vágta vele Harryt. – Én nem másztam rád!  
– Dehogynem! – Harry a nő fölé csúszott, lefogta a karjait, és olyan közel hajolt hozzá, hogy a lehelte Hermione ajkait csiklandozza. A nő lehunyta a szemét. Harry vigyorgott, de csak azért sem csókolta meg. – És te mióta őrülsz meg értem?  
– Nem is őrülök meg érted – morogta Hermione. Harry nevetett. Lassan csókolta végig a nő arcát, nyakát és mellkasát, aztán lefelé kezdett haladni. Hermione megremegett, amikor Harry ajkai eljutottak a szeméremdombjáig. A férfi néhány finom csókot lehelt a nő lába közé, éppen csak felébresztve benne a vágyat, aztán felemelte a fejét, és várakozón figyelte Hermione kipirult arcát. Nem is kellett sokat várnia a kelletlen fintorra. – Ne hagyd abba! – kérte a nő.

Harry újra nevetett, miközben ezúttal felfelé csókolta végig Hermione testét. – Na látod – suttogta kajánul.  
– Pimasz és beképzelt vagy, Harry Potter – morogta a nő, és Harry mellkasához fúrta a fejét. – Fogalmam sincs, mióta szeretlek, és idáig fel se fogtam, hogy mennyire régóta kívánlak. Elég… nehéz volt bevallani magamnak.  
Harry bólintott. – Csakúgy, mint nekem.  
– Miért?  
Harry összeráncolta a homlokát. Hermione várakozón méregette, és a csend most szokatlanul súlyos volt közöttük. Harry felsóhajtott  
– Láttam már, hogy milyen a szerelemből lett barátság. Kellett már elfelejtenem azt, hogy milyen a lány bőrének illata, a csókja, az álomittas hangja reggel. És ez nem valami jó élmény, mert az ember szereti tudni, hogy kitől mit várhat, kihez mennyi köze van. Tulajdonképpen beskatulyázni másokat. És kevés nehezebb dolog van annál, hogy valakinek a helyét átértelmezd.  
– Vagyis azért nem akartál engem, mert ezer éve barátok vagyunk?  
– Legalább olyan nehéz volt felfogni, hogy te nem csak barát vagy, mint beletörődni, hogy Ginny már csak egy barát.  
– Nahát, azt hittem, csak Ron ilyen begyöpösödött – morogta Hermione.  
– És te miért nem merted bevallani magádnak? – érdeklődött Harry gúnyosan. Hermione lehunyta a szemét egy pillanatra.

– Mert jobb olyasvalakivel együtt lenni, aki nem szeret, de talán valaha fog, mint sóvárogni valaki után, akinek több mint húsz éve volt arra, hogy megszeressen, és mégsem tette – vallotta be halkan. – Még akkor se hittem el, hogy Blaise-nek igaza lehet, amikor beléptem ide hozzád. Annyiszor dörgölted az orrom alá, hogy nem kellek, hogy ne másszak rád, hogy nem nagyon volt mit remélnem.  
Harry beharapta az ajkát. Közelebb húzta magához a nőt, és lágyan csókolta meg. Hermione belesóhajtott a csókba, keze Harry hajába túrt, aztán lassan lejjebb csúszott a hátán, egészen a férfi fenekéig. A gyengéd, vigasztaló csók hamar szenvedélyes ölelkezéssé vált. Harry újra végigcsókolta a nőt, és megállapodott a két lába között. Ráérősen kezdte csókolgatni, kóstolgatni a testét. Hallgatta Hermione nyögéseit, figyelte, ahogy remeg, és őt is egyre jobban feszítette a vágy. Hermione odahúzta magához, most ő csókolta végig a férfi testét, és amikor az ágyékához ért, megnyalogatta és lassan a szájba vette a merevedését. Harry felnyögött, és lehunyt szemmel, halvány mosollyal az ajkain élvezte a nő kényeztetését.  
Amikor Hermione újra hozzásimult, lassan hatolt belé. Ezúttal egészen lassú, óvatos mozdulatokkal szeretkeztek, kiélvezték azt, ahogy összesimul a bőrük, ahogy cirógatják egymás hátát, a lassú, gyengéd csókok ízét, a másik illatát az orrukban, az összebújás érzését. Hermione remegve, halk nyögésekkel élvezett el. Harry mosolyogva tartotta a karjaiban, jólesett, hogy érezte a testének minden rezdülését, és fáradt elégedettséggel fúrta oda a fejét a nő nyakának hajlatába. Még egyszer megcsókolta, és boldogan mérte végig az arcát. Ezúttal nem hiányzott neki a saját gyönyöre, elég volt a Hermionéből áradó kielégültség. Harrynek nem volt most kedve máshoz, csak hallgatni a tűz ropogását, figyelni Hermione lassan egyenletessé váló lélegzését, és cirógatni a nő vállát.

**Vége**

_Kedves olvasó!_  
_Köszönöm a kitartó figyelmet, és remélem, élvezted a történetet. Természetesen szívesen olvasok bármilyen véleményt az utolsó fejezettel vagy az egész történettel kapcsolatban._  
_Ez után részt veszek a január 11-én elinduló Witch Hunter femslash kihíváson a Hunter csapatban – hogy melyik történettel, az egyelőre titok. Ha van kedved femslasheket olvasni, kövesd az oldalon az eseményeket! Természetesen a kihívás legvégén felteszem majd a megszokott hely(ek)re is a történetemet._  
_Mindenféle infót lehet találni rólam, továbbá meg lehet velem osztani történet-ötleteket, kéréseket és véleményeket a ficblogomon (lásd adatlap) is._  
_Üdv,_  
_Heteira_


End file.
